Akatsuki Gaiden
by LuXaKyUchiha
Summary: Despues de una larga travesia Kisara y los tres Akatsuki que la acompañan llegan a Iwa. Los hermanos se reunen. e Itachi sera hospitalisado con la esperanza de que Daisuke pueda ayudarle. Capitulo 15 motivos y razones
1. El inicio de una jornada El primer encu

Hola, este es mi primer fic (y espero que no sea el ultimo). Esta basado en la popular serie de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto (aun así algunos personajes si son mios). Aun me falla un poco la redaccion y la ortografia XD, pero espero que les guste.

agradeceria mucho si alguien me deja un Reviw, asi sabria si al menos alguien lo lello, acepto comentarios de casi todo tipo a excepcion de groseros.

Bueno como ya dije antes espero que les agrade, esto va por Akatsuki...

**Capitulo 1; El inicio de una jornada. El primer encuentro.**

Flash back

Era de madrugada, una figura encapuchada caminaba hábil y sigilosamente por el pasillo principal de esa gran casa, se acerco a la puerta y estuvo a punto de abrirla

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- el silencio fue interrumpido por un hombre, la misteriosa silueta se detuvo resignadamente golpeando la puerta con frustración.-entonces ¿ha donde vas?- este hombre era de apariencia joven y atractiva, su cabello era castaño, de ojos verdes y ana expresión muy amigable.

-sabes bien a donde – dejo de ver la puerta para voltear a ver a ese sujeto, removió la capucha de su cabeza dejando ver su rostro, era una chica joven no mas de 18 años, de cabello largo y negro sujeto en una coleta, sus ojos eran del mismo color.

- Kisara…- dijo el castaño mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

- no intentes detenerme papá, sabias que iría a buscarlo algún día – dijo secamente antes de derramar alguna lagrima o ser interrumpida.

- no voy a detenerte- le sonrió.

-¿eh?

- pero, no puedo creer que pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi, eres muy desconsiderada conmigo.

- perdón papá, pero ya no quería interrupciones

-je, en fin imagino que esa actitud la sacaste de tu abuelo. Haremos esto cuando amanezca te ayudaré a prepararte para tu jornada, así que ve a dormir un rato más, ¿de acuerdo kisa?

- si, gracias papá- se sonrieron mutuamente.

Fin flash back

Un par de ojos negros se abrieron segados un poco por la luz del día, la chica se encontraba reposando recargada en el tronco de un frondoso árbol, había pasado ya mas de un mes desde que salio de su casa.

Volteo a su lado para encontrarse con aquel misterioso pelirrojo que había encontrado la noche anterior, este se encontraba durmiendo envuelto en una capa guinda, su respiración era pesada y lucia agotado.

-disculpe ¿se encuentra bien?- Kisara lo tomo por el hombro y lo meneo suavemente intentando despertarlo, los ojos del chico se abrieron bruscamente – ¿se encuentra bien? – Sujeto la muñeca del chico para tomarle los signos vitales - ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué no siento su pulso?- el pelirrojo tardo un momento en reaccionar y retiro rápidamente su brazo moviéndolo hacia si mismo y arrebatándolo de la confundida chica.

-estoy bien- dijo secamente y volteo a verla con curiosidad – tu me curaste ¿no es así? – dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-si –

-¡¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!!- alzó la voz furiosamente.

- ¿eh?

- ya me oíste, eres una estupida, solo a alguien así se le ocurre ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera conoce, la próxima vez que pienses en hacer algo por alguien piensa que este te matara como recompensa- empezaba a alejarse por el bosque cuando de repente se llevo la mano al pecho al nivel del corazón, este se tiro de rodillas, el dolor era insoportable…

-uaah…aah…aah… ¿que es esto?...uaah…-

-no se mueva – corrió hacia el y se hinco a su lado – deje que yo me encargue- la chica puso una mano en el pecho del hombre y la otra en su espalda, un chacra verde las envolvió.

-¿Qué c-crees que ha-haces?...uaah…aah…

Flash back

Kisara avanzaba rápidamente por el bosque hasta llegar a la orilla de un lago, se hinco para tomar agua cuando una extraña sensación de dolor y tristeza la invadió dejándola un momento en shock…

-(hay alguien por allá… ¿podría ser él?- siguió el lago con la vista- ¡voy por ti onichan!-

Se puso de pie y corrió por el agua hasta llegar a un cráter al que se adentro.

-¿Qué es esto? Parece un cementerio?- había llegado al escenario de una atroz batalla, se acerco a uno de los cuerpos- esto es una marioneta… y este otro también!... pero ¿Qué…?- volteo hacia el centro del lugar donde sintió una extraña presencia y se acerco- esta es diferente… es un chico!? (creo que todavía esta vivo, tal vez pueda salvarlo, pero esto significa que el no esta aquí)-…

Fin Flash Back

* * *

-¿que sucedió?- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba

-de repente se quedo inconciente, ¿esta mejor? ¿Ya no le duele?- la joven lo había llevado de vuelta al pequeño campamento.

-jmp…es extraño olvidaba… lo que es el dolor…oye tu…-

-¿nani?-

-si que eres estupida, aun después de lo que te dije corriste a ayudarme, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-no lo se, yo buscaba a alguien mas, tal vez por que nadie mas lo haría- su respuesta fue tan simple, extraña y honesta que se quedo atónito y mas cuando ella le sonrió.

-así solo lograras que te maten- guardo silencio un momento – te puedo preguntar algo- su tono de voz cambio a uno mas amable, la niña asintió moviendo la cabeza -¿Qué hace una mocosa como tu en un lugar como este?

- yo- se señalo a si misma para dar mas énfasis – estoy buscando a alguien y me dio la impresión de que esa persona estuvo por aquí- le sonrío al pelirrojo – por cierto, ¿usted es el dueño de esas marionetas?-

-¡marionetas!

-si, había muchas en el lugar donde lo encontré- se puso de pie y señalo el lugar donde ahora solo quedaba un gran cráter – y ahora que lo veo bien me parece que son suyas- la joven no se había percatado de la apariencia del pelirrojo la noche anterior que lo había encontrado hasta apenas esa mañana –creo que algunas se pueden arreglar, si quiere puedo ayudarle. –

- eres una mocosa muy extraña ¿sabes?- se puso de pie lentamente y se encamino hacia la cueva varios pasos, de repente se detuvo y volteo hacia la chica - ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿No ibas a ayudarme?- mostró una pequeña sonrisa y siguió caminando.

- ¡¡ya voy!! ¡¡ya voy!!- sonrió para si misma y acelero el paso para alcanzar al marionetista.

* * *

-Disculpe- habían pasado varias horas recogiendo y arreglando marionetas, la chica se encontraba aun rodeada de un montón de escombros, mientras el pelirrojo se enfocaba en arreglar un alguna en especial

- ¿mmm? ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Cuántas marionetas son?-

- más de 100-

-¡son muchas!-

- solo me interesan las que están en mejor estado, y esta otra- sujetaba varios trozos de de una de sus marionetas favoritas, la mas fuerte, la mas difícil de conseguir "sandaime".

- esa se ve muy destrozada ¿seguro de que podrá arreglarla?-

- no me cuestiones, se lo que hago…- un brusco e intenso dolor recorrió su pecho, este se llevo la mano al nivel del corazón nuevamente –tsh…otra vez…- la joven se acerco rápidamente al marionetista.

- perdón- le dijo mientras repetía su jutsu medico

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

- no soy muy buena arreglando problemas cardiacos, apenas he podido curarle por completo, pero no he tenido tiempo para seguir con mi entrenamiento…-

- incluso ninjas medico avanzados tienen problemas al tratar el corazón y otros órganos vitales…- el pelirrojo empezaba a aceptar la presencia de la joven y se mantuvo tranquilo mientras esta lo curaba -…para tu edad eres una gran medico…-

- ¡ya esta! Esta vez creo que lo hice bien- voltearon a verse uno al otro – por cierto no nos hemos presentado: soy Kisara Amamia de la aldea escondida entre las rocas – mostró su banda la cual traía en el cuello y se cubría por la blanca capa que usaba.

- Akasuna no Sasori de suna…- pensó un momento – (¡Amamia! Eso explica su talento medico, su clan esta reconocido como ninjas medico de elite).

-si, creo que algo así… apropósito ¿lo puedo llamar Sasori-senpai?-

-¿ha? supongo que si- ambos se sonrieron.-¿Qué esperas sigue trabajando?

-¡¡¡si!!!-

* * *

Y así termina el primer capitulo, algo corto lo se, pero que esperaban estoy empezando como escritora y con facilidad se me secan las ideas.

Si les gusto que bueno y si no ya que, no es mi culpa XD. intentare actualizar pronto por si alguie se quedo picado...Bye bye.


	2. Compañero de viaje, forjando un vinculo

**hola otra vez, gracias por leer (las lagrimas casi se me salian cuando vi que tenia un Reviw).**

**voy ha hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones: primera los pensamientos de los personajes los puse entre parentesis (). **

**segunda duda: si esta historia empieza tiempo despues de la batalla contra Sasori, (como dos semanas despues). me estoi basando mas en el manga en donde no hay episodios de relleno.**

**Capitulo 2; compañero de viaje, forjando un vinculo.**

Un nuevo día se presentaba para ambos jóvenes, se habían levantado muy temprano. En el campamento el marionetista insistía en reparar su marioneta, mientras que Kisara había regresado al cráter buscando encontrar cualquier cosa. Un destello metálico entre los escombros llamo la atención de la chica, ella se acerco y removió algo de tierra, era una bandana con el símbolo de suna tachada por la mitad...

- me pregunto si...- la tomo y regreso al campamento.

-Sasori-senpai ¿esto es suyo verdad?- el pelirrojo volteo a verla intrigado, ella extendía la bandana al frente con las dos manos y se la entrego.

-gracias aunque no es muy importante, deje esa aldea ase mucho y no tengo intenciones de regresar...de hecho por ahora solo puedo regresar con ellos – Sasori se quedo pensativo un momento.

-¿senpai? Creo que esta divagando un poco.

-¿he? Solo estaba asimilando algo, no te preocupes-

-mmm... Sasori-senpai si por ahora no tiene compromisos ¿le gustaría viajar conmigo?-

-supongo que puedo acompañarte un tiempo. Dijiste que buscabas a alguien ¿verdad?-

-así es, busco a un amigo de la infancia, prometimos volver a vernos, me gustaría que volviera a casa conmigo, pero me conformo con encontrarlo...-

-no es por desanimarte pero no crees que exista la posibilidad de que haya muerto.-

-no creo, puedo sentir que el esta vivo y pienso encontrarlo- sonrió. En eso una fuerte ráfaga de viento se hizo presente.

-en ese caso, has hecho mucho por mi, te ayudare a buscarlo….por cierto ¿Cómo se…-

- ¡¡¡¡waaahhh!!!! ¡¡¡Sasori-senpai su ropa se quema!!!-

¿¡¡Que!!? – el viento había hecho que las llamas de la hoguera alcanzaran al pelirrojo que estaba parado hay cerca.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ ----------------------------------------------------------

en otro lugar lejos de ahí...

-¡¡futon rasengan shuriken!!...-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡jashin-sama se encargara de juzgarte!!-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_----------------------------------------------------------

-Sasori-senpai ¿gusta algo de té?- la chica lo había preparado mientras esperaba

-¿ah?, si por favor- Kisara se acerco para darle la taza al marionetista y observo lo que hacia con curiosidad.

-¿sigue trabajando en esa marioneta senpai?

-por supuesto, solo un poco mas y estará lista- coloco a la marioneta de pie para mostrársela a Kisara.

-mmh! ahora si le doy forma, esta marioneta debe ser muy preciada para usted, para haberle dedicado tanto tiempo.-

-¿algo preciado para mi?... puede ser, el obtener esta marioneta fue un gran reto, pero marco el día en que en verdad me volví fuerte. Por cierto podremos partir mañana temprano, ¿hacia donde tienes pensado ir?-

-eto... todavía no lo decido bien-

-...- un silencio incomodo acompañado de una extraña mirada se hizo presente

-¿esta molesto Sasori-senpai?-

-...- el pelirrojo suspiro profundamente –estoy decepcionado, el prepararse es algo esencial, ¿tienes algún mapa?-

-si- la chica empezó a buscar en su mochila – aquí esta-

-déjame ver, que tienes en mente-

-bueno pensaba ir a esta aldea- señalo en el mapa –escuche que las aguas termales de ahí tienen grandes propiedades curativas-

Sasori se quedo viendo el mapa ese lugar estaba cerca de Konoha, tal vez podría intentar averiguar algo del jinchuriki de nueve colas, las probabilidades de ser descubierto eran pocas ya que creían que estaba muerto y casi nadie conocía su aspecto real, una gran oportunidad para no regresar con las manos bacías a Akatsuki.

- me párese bien iremos primero allí-

-preparare algunas cosas para salir mañana a primera hora… sabe senpai me alegra tener alguien con quien viajar- le sonrió.

-si, a mi también.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Poco después de haber comenzado su recorrido esa mañana encontraron una pequeña casa de té, el lugar ideal para desayunar al aire libre…

-pida lo que guste sasori-senpai, y no se preocupe por la cuenta-

-ah…si…- esta era una situación muy incomoda para el marionetista, pero para su mala suerte era cierto, el no tenia ni un centavo consigo, lo peor de todo era que la señora que los atendía estaba presente en ese momento: cualquiera imaginaria que "él" debería pagar la cuenta. – en ese caso será una orden de dango y te verde por favor…-

-¿y para la señorita?

-una orden de dango, otra de bollos rellenos y té verde con azúcar por favor-

- enseguida- la mujer se retiro hacia la casa quedando el lugar en un incomodo silencio.

-Senpai usted tiene que ayudarme a terminar esa orden de bollos, además el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día ¿entendido senpai?-

-esta bien…supongo- dijo aun algo incomodo.

Un momento después regreso la señora, con una charola en la que traía las tazas de té y las otras tres ordenes.

-aquí tienen- dijo mientras repartía las cosas –provecho- y volvió a retirarse…

-¡¡itadakimasu!!- Kisara comenzó a "atacar" el dango…

-itadakimasu- el marionetista comía más decentemente.

- cohf…cohf…-

-si sigues comiendo así morirás atragantada-

-nijaja si ya me di cuenta jiji-

**Y así termina el segundo capitulo que fue mas corto que el primero (es lectura ligera XD), espero que los otros sean un poco mas largos.**

**espero no volverlo un "mery sue", ya que no quiero que Kisara sea perfecte por que eso lo aruinaria. **

**hasta luego y muchas gracias por leer.**


	3. algunos obstáculos Puedo confiar en ti?

**Hola una vez más y milgracias por leer.**

**Notas para:**

**Claressa: con respesto a las pequeña duda de a quien busca Kisara se revelara mas adelante (por el cap. 8, segun mi borrador). **

**y a Rakumi-chan si ya sabes quien es no arruines la sorpresa. sean un poquito pasientes.**

**continuamos...**

**Capitulo 3; algunos obstáculos. Puedo confiar en ti?**

-Sasori-senpai ¿ya nos perdimos verdad?-

-…- el marionetista caminaba por delante consultando el mapa y mantenía una expresión tranquila –no estamos perdidos, solo nos salimos un poco del camino-

-¿Qué eso no es igual a estar perdidos senpai?-

-se donde estamos, así que no estamos perdidos-

-¿en verdad?- arqueo la ceja incrédulamente

- si seguimos por este sendero llegaremos a un camino que nos acerque a Tooruki-

dijo una vez habiéndose ubicado en el mapa –así que no tienes por que preocuparte-

-aun así no me agrada este lugar- volteo a su alrededor, el espeso y abundante follaje de los árboles oscurecían el bosque y una capa de neblina comenzaba a espesarse –me da algo de miedo y una vez que anochezca ya no veremos nada- el pelirrojo se detuvo y volteo a verla -¿…?-

-en ese caso dame la mano- la sujeto de la muñeca y siguió caminando

-(¿senpai?)…-

La neblina comenzó a aumentar y la visibilidad se volvió casi nula. Kisara solo sentía como el marionetista la jalaba y guiaba por lo que paresia un laberinto de árboles, por la seguridad en los pasos de su compañero Kisa confió en el para salir de allí. Sin embargo…

-¡¡¡¡aaahhh!!!!-

-¡Kisara! ¿Estas bien?- la chica tropezó soltando la mano del marionetista

- ¡senpai! No lo veo- aun cuando estaban a pocos pasos uno del otro ella se inquieto -¿senpai?- su voz tembló.

- quédate donde estas- Sasori le hablo con calma para intentar tranquilizarla –yo te busco- el pelirrojo retrocedió con calma sobre sus pasos…uno tras otro…-te encontré- extendió su mano para ayudar a parar a la chica –descuida saldremos pronto de aquí-

Siguieron caminando unos minutos antes de que la neblina se disipara.

-gracias Sasori senpai, por no dejarme atrás-

-¿¡pensaste que te abandonaría!?-

-existía la posibilidad, por eso me espante un momento- sonrió tratando de consolarse.

-¿ya te han abandonado antes?-

-aja…- asintió con la cabeza

-te debo la vida, además te prometí ayudarte a buscar a tu amigo. No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente ja ja- el marionetista se había vuelto bastante comprensivo con ella. - ¿quieres que acampemos un poco más adelante?-

- si suena bien, vamos- Kisa se adelanto, el marionetista volteo hacia unos arbustos a sus espaldas observándolos fijamente…

-¿sucede algo senpai?-

-no nada… (Hay que ser precavidos nos están siguiendo)- pensó y siguió caminando.

El resplandor de la fogata cubría el rostro de Kisara mientras esta dormía, el cual contemplaba el pelirrojo, este se había quedado despierto para hacer guardia. Un ruido entre los árboles alerto a Sasori el cual preparo una kunai, de repente una lechuza salio del follaje…

-era un ave (ellos siguen cerca, no puedo bajar la guardia)…-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡rápido Sasori senpai!- la chica corría pequeños tramos por el sendero y luego volteaba para rectificar que el marionetista siguiera detrás, por otro lado este caminaba a su ritmo, manteniéndose alerta -¿sucede algo senpai?-

-bueno…- un puñado de shurikens en dirección hacia ellos los hizo saltar para esquivarlas. De la maleza salieron tres sujetos con muy mala pinta…

-ja ja ja… eso estuvo cerca ¿o no niñita? Si hubieras tardado un poco mas en reaccionar estarías muerta, pero párese que tuviste mucha suerte ja- este primer sujeto era alto, de piel morena, tupidas cejas, sin cabello y una fea sonrisa burlona y desagradable.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto el marionetista con su habitual calma.

-solo entreguen todos sus objetos de valor y tal vez consideremos dejar con vida a alguno de los dos- este sujeto era de mediana estatura, con pelo verde y erizado el cual los vio con ganas de sangre, a lo cual ella se incomodo.

-no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías. Si no quieren morir lárguense de una vez- agrego el pelirrojo.

-mejor coopera y te daremos una muerte rápida y sin dolor- dijo el calvo.

El tercer sujeto que solo se había burlado hasta el momento tenía una mirada demente y una sonrisa llena de euforia saco un cuchillo y se abalanzó contra el marionetista…

-no digan que no se los advertí- Sasori saco un pergamino, y dio un salto para evitar a su oponente con gran facilidad, de repente una duda lo envolvió – (Kisara…)- .

El peliverde se lanzo contra la chica, pero antes de acercarse a ella recibió una patada en el rostro por parte del pelirrojo -¿te encuentras bien?-

-descuide senpai, puedo con él.-

-¿estas segura?-

-sí- saco un par de kunais- usted concéntrese en su combate-.

El sujeto con cara de maniático volvió a correr hacia el pelirrojo, este al fin convoco a una de sus marionetas: esta tenía cuatro brazos y una espada en cada uno…

-wahjajá… ya eres mió, ese tonto juguete no podrá detenerme – arrojo el cuchillo y marco varios sellos con los que convoco un gran mazo lleno de púas -…¡¡¡¡te tengo!!!!....-

Intento golpear a la marioneta con este para destrozarla, sin embargo el marionetista utilizo su truco oculto…esta se dividió en dos evitando el golpe y atacando por los costado haciendo que las espadas se le enterraran a este…

-¡que pelea mas patética, era imposible que ganaras y ahora tu eres el siguiente- menciono mientras volteaba a ver al calvo…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_---------------------------------------------------------------

Por otra parte kisara se enfrentaba al peliverde el cual había sacado una espada la cual ella frenaba y desviaba con las kunais

- ya me estoy hartando de esto mocosa –

- sabes yo también acabare contigo ahora mismo –Kisa retrocedió y empezó a marcar sellos- ¡¡ Raiton atmósfera eléctrica!! – en el entorno en el que estaban comenzaron a brillar pequeñas chispas.

-¿Qué es esto? Una broma he visto mejores técnicas-

-con esto es suficiente para detenerte – Kisa lanzo una kunai hacia el sujeto la cual solo rozo la ropa de este- con esto me basta para acabar contigo- la chica sonrió.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- las chispas comenzaban a concentrarse a su alrededor

-¿Qué rayos hiciste?- la intensidad y frecuencia de la corriente eléctrica que lo rodeaba iba en aumento y lo seguía a cualquier lugar que este se moviese.

-la corriente eléctrica del aire es positiva y la kunai que te lance tenia carga negativa la cual se te trasfirió, así que no puedes escapar te electrocutaras en cualquier momento- una pequeña sonrisa sádica se formo en el rostro de la chica- descuida no creo que mueras-

-¿Qué…!!!Waaahhhh!!!!- al fin el sujeto recibió la fuerte descarga y cayo al suelo inconciente.

-clap, clap, clap- un aplauso llamo la atención de la chica

-Sasori-senpai ¿ya termino?-

-no fueron ningún reto, parece que tu tampoco tuviste muchos problemas, esa técnica fue muy interesante, pero es algo complicada de usar, no siempre contaras con las condiciones para crear la carga eléctrica apropiada o gastarías mucho chacra, aun así eres mas hábil de lo que imagine, te felicito.

- gracias senpai- sonrió dulcemente- ¿continuamos?-

-claro, pero adelántate en un momento te alcanzo-

-Ok- la joven se retiro rápidamente.

El marionetista camino hacia el peliverde y se hinco a su lado.

-ella fue muy amable al perdonarte la vida, pero yo les advertí que todos morirían así que...- Sasori saco una kunai….

Flash Back

-Kisara ¿Dónde estabas? Los demás miembros de tu equipo regresaron hace tres horas-

-bueno veras papá…es que…-

-te volvieron a abandonar ¿verdad?-

-a ellos no les agrado, que se le va a hacer- intentaba tomar las cosas a la ligera pero sin embargo unas lagrimas estaban a punto de escaparse.

- después hablare con ellos, vamos a casa.-

Fin Flash Back

-…siempre existe la posibilidad….- kisara estaba sentada en un tronco esperando a su acompañante, el viento soplo con fuerza solo se escuchaba el ensordecedor sonido de las hojas de los árboles –espero encontrarte pronto, pero no se donde seguir buscando…- un hilo de lagrimas se deslizo por el rostro de la chica.

-kisara ¿estas bien?-

-si estoy bien- se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió para el pelirrojo –continuemos-.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**esta sera probablemente la ultima actualizacion de la semana, compartir la computadora con otros tres hermanos no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir (y yo escribo lento muy lento) y por otra parte las vacaciones ya casi se acabaron, pero tratare de actualizar al cada una o dos semanas.**

**hasta pronto ....bye bye.**


	4. por alguien más

**Hola otra vez despues de una semana al fin tengo tiempo para subir el 4° capitulo.**

**gracias a mis lectoras por motivarme a continuarlo.**

**aqui vamos...**

**Capitulo 4; Por alguien más**.

-no puedo creer que al fin hallamos llegado, nos tomo unos días más de lo planeado, pero aquí estamos- ambos caminaban en una pequeña y colorida villa: Tooruki

– busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos Sasori –senpai-

-supongo que seria buena idea, una posada tal vez…-

-¿que le párese aquí senpai?- la chica corrió hacia un lujoso hotel y entro en este seguida por el marionetista.

-buenos días ¿en que puedo servirles?- la recepcionista se mostró muy atenta con ellos

-buenos días, una habitación para dos personas por favor…- no tardaron en registrarse y fuero guiados por una camarera a su habitación, recorrieron gran parte del hotel antes de llegar a su cuarto.

-aquí tienen-la camarera abrió la puerta – como verán tiene vista al jardín, los baños estarán disponibles toda hora y el servicio a la habitación en la mañana es de 9 a11 y en la tarde de 6 a 9, disfruten su estancia.- le entrego las llaves a Sasori y se retiro.

-¿estas segura de poder pagar este hotel?-

-descuide mi padre me sobrecargo de dinero.-

-y ¿que tienes pensado hacer aquí?-

-mmm, después pensaba arreglar unos asuntos, pero por ahora vamos a relajarnos senpai-

- a este ritmo no encontraras a tu amigo…- una kunai fue lanzada hacia el pelirrojo evitándolo por pocos centímetros y enterrándose en la pared - ¿Ki…Kisara?- este volteo a ver a la joven, su mirada estaba baja y apretaba los puños y los dientes.

-quiero encontrarlo…en verdad quiero volver a verlo…pero vine aquí por otra persona que me importa…y tal vez aquí encuentre la cura ¡¡ así que ahórrese sus comentarios!! –

Salio por la ventana dando largos saltos para alejarse lo más posible…

-¡genial! Acabo de meter la pata- suspiro profundamente –en un momento iré a buscarla-.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_---------------------------------------------------

-Así que aquí estas- Kisara se encontraba en las afueras de la villa, lanzando piedras a un lago haciendo que estas rebotaran – lo…lo lamento no fue mi intención, no estoy acostumbrado a ser sensible con los demás- se rasco la cabeza por el nerviosismo-

-¿como me encontró?-

-te puse un hilo de chacra el día que nos perdimos en la niebla y lo seguí hasta aquí- la joven le dirigió la mirada.

-es un tonto ¿lo sabia senpai?-

-no…-

-¿?-

-por que nunca antes me lo habían dicho. ¿Volvemos al hotel?-

-es por mi madre que vine aquí-

-¿he?-

-ella tiene una extraña enfermedad, que ni siquiera mi padre ha logrado curar, el me dijo que las aguas termales de este lugar tenían propiedades curativas asombrosas, pero por la condición de mi madre seria muy riesgoso que ella viniera hasta acá, por eso quiero enviarle una muestra de agua a mis padres tal vez así ella se mejore.-

-entonces vamos por esa muestra de agua- ambos se encaminaron hacia el hotel.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ya en su habitación…

-Sasori-senpai volveré en un rato, voy por la muestra de agua y a ducharme, usted debería aprovechar y hacer lo mismo, nos vemos- Kisara salio del cuarto. El marionetista se quede viendo a su alrededor, no tenia nada que hacer

-supongo que no estaría mal darme un baño-

Kisara caminaba por el vestidor hacia el baño de mujeres envuelta en una toalla blanca, sin embargo este estaba lleno.

-así no podré tomar el agua – murmuro entre dientes –(tal vez un poco mas tarde se vacié)-

Por otro lado en el baño de hombres… este se encontraba prácticamente vació.

-al fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad- el pelirrojo hecho la cabeza asía atrás y se sumergió en el agua.

Kisara no la estaba pasando muy bien, cada vez que alguien salía dos más entraban….

-(a este paso no conseguiré nada, tal vez debería intentar más tarde)-

Cuando la joven llego a la habitación Sasori ya estaba allí…

-¿la conseguiste?- pregunto el marionetista y dio un trago a su taza de té

-no- dijo de mala gana –estuve esperando un par de horas pero el baño nunca se vació, no puedo hacerlo con todas ellas ahí-

-inténtalo en el baño de hombres-

-¿eh?-

-allí esta vació, pero será después de la cena ya la ordene y no tarda en llegar-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasori entro al baño de hombres y volteo a su alrededor

-esta libre, puedes entrar- Kisara entro precavidamente y se acerco a la orilla del agua, saco un pergamino y lo desenrosco sobre el suelo…

-esto será rápido- marco algunos sellos con las manos –suiton captura de agua- un pequeño remolino del liquido se elevo y poso sobre el pergamino donde empezó a absorberse, lo cual hizo que el nivel del agua descendiera notoriamente – con esto será suficiente- recogió el rollo- se lo enviare a mi padre inmediatamente con un halcón, volveré pronto senpai, gracias- y se retiro velozmente. Sasori la vio irse i sonrió para si mismo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Sasori-senpai ya volví- la chica entro al cuarto donde el pelirrojo la esperaba sentado junto a la ventana.

-por tu expresión párese que lograste enviarlo-

-si, el servicio de correo del hotel esta disponible hasta media noche…- se sentó junto al pelirrojo –también les escribí diciéndoles que estoy bien, deben estar preocupados, ¿usted no va a escribirle a alguien senpai?-

-no tengo a quien escribirle-

-¿? ¿y su familia?- Kisa volteo a ver al marionetista con compasión

-mis padres fallecieron hace mucho en la guerra… y seguramente mi abuela también murió hace poco…- no se notaba nostalgia en sus palabras pero si en sus ojos, así que Kisa lo abraso.

-lo lamento Sasori-senpai-

-esta bien, ya lo he superado…-

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**y así acaba otro capitulo más sacado de mi divagada imaginacion, espero que les haya gustado.**

**nota 1: no creo nesesario relatar el pasado de Sasori, todo buen fan ya lo conose, se lo sabe de memoria e incluso escribio una biografia no autorizada de él jiji Xb.**

**nota 2: para el siguiente capitulo saldra otro miembro de Akatsuki (si no fueran a salir para que lo ponia aqui, verdad? XD)**

**bueno eso es todo por ahora intentare subir el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible. bye.**


	5. En el fondo del bosque

**Konichiwa!!! con ustedes el 5° capitulo de Akatsuki Gaiden, en este capitulo aparecera otro de los miembros de akatsuki del cual hice una mini mencion en el cap 2.**

**Quiero agradecer a quienes se han interesado en mi fic y se toman un momento para leerlo, de no ser por ustedes lo hubiera suspendido desde el pirmer capitulo XD. en fin menos bla bla bla y mas Akatsuki!!!**

**Capitulo 5.- En el fondo del bosque.**

Flash back

-Kisara crees que podríamos pasar a konoha?

-¿Konoha?-

-si, hay algo que quiero hacer allí-....

Fin Del flash back

La chica y el marionetista se volvieron a encaminar hacia un Nuevo destino: la aldea de Konoha.

-según el mapa si atravesamos por este bosque llegaremos mas rápido, ¿que opina Sasori-senpai?- el pelirrojo con el mapa en manos observaba la entrada al bosque.

-entonces que esperas, vamos!-

Comenzaron a caminar entre la maleza del bosque, de repente la joven fue invadida por un extraño escalofrió y se estremeció...

-¿sucede algo?-

-sentí...sentí una presencia… muy triste (otra vez esa sensación, no estoy muy segura pero podría ser el) estoy bien continuemos.-

Siguieron caminando por el bosque.

-algo no me agrada de este lugar- el marionetista miro a su alrededor, varios ciervos los observaban desde hace un buen rato, lo cual le pareció extraño, parecía que en cualquier momento los atacarían.

-a mi tampoco senpai-

Conforme avanzaban los ciervos a su alrededor también lo hacían, cada movimiento que hacían cada paso que daban estaba custodiado por la mirada de estos animales.

-creo que no debimos haber entrado a este bosque, a partir de ahora hay que evitar algunos atajos –

-solo intentemos no molestarlos, no quiero perder el tiempo con ellos-

-si tiene razón- se encogió de hombros.

Nuevamente el escalofrió se apodero de la joven, con tal intensidad que se tiro de rodillas al suelo…

-¡¡Kisara!! ¿estas bien?

-no…hay… hay alguien en este bosque- comenzó a sollozar- … esta sufriendo mucho (¿y si es él? tengo que ir…) tengo que…¡¡ tengo que encontrarlo!! –

- ¿? ¡como¡- Kisara hecho a correr –espera un segundo- el marionetista partió detrás de ella…enseguida todos los ciervos los persiguieron.

-esta por aquí… puedo sentir…waah- un ciervo embistió por un costado a Kisara arrojándola al suelo -¡maldición no me estorben¡ ¿o acaso quieren que acabe con todos?-

La chica estaba furiosa y comenzó a marcar sellos…- ¡¡¡Raiton!!! Parálisis eléctrica- una onda eléctrica se disperso por el suelo a su alrededor expandiéndose cada vez mas, Sasori salto para evitar que lo tocara en cambio los ciervos comenzaron a caer inconcientes uno por uno. La chica se calmo y miro a su alrededor -¿senpai, esta bien?-

-si, pero ¿que fue lo que hiciste? ¿Combinaste una técnica eléctrica con una médica? Eso gasta mucho chacra- la joven lo ignoro un poco.

-sígame senpai es por aquí-

Caminaron un momento hasta encontrar los restos de explosiones, el escenario de una batalla y en medio de esta un agujero relleno de rocas que seguramente cayeron en una explosión.

La chica se acerco a la orilla del cráter lo contemplo un momento y comenzó a cavar con las manos desesperadamente

-¿que estas haciendo?-

-(no es el, esa presencia no es de el… pero aun así…) esa persona esta aya abajo en el fondo, no puedo dejarlo allí, aunque no sea é no lo abandonare- nuevamente la lagrimas invadieron a la joven. El pelirrojo la observo un momento.

-así nunca acabaras, deja que yo me encargue- el pelirrojo marco unos sellos para aparecer dos pergaminos con los cuales convoco un par de sus creaciones –con ellas acabaremos mas rápido- y comenzó a remover rocas...

Cavaron varias horas para despejar mas de la mitad del agujero, un leve olor a sangre se hacia presente. Aun después de todo el esfuerzo desesperadamente, sus manos se habían llenado de pequeñas heridas que combinadas con la tierra ardían, pero a ella parecía no importarle y seguía cavando. El marionetista la miraba asombrado: esa chica era especial.

-Kisara,- Sasori quiso romper el extraño momento de silencio- esos animales ¿Cuándo reaccionaran? Podrían venir a atacarnos de nuev…-

- no harán nada minaras yo no contrarreste la técnica. Siga cavando senpai ya no falta mucho.-

-deja que yo me encargue del resto, sal a descansar aunque sea un momento-

-esta bien- la chica salio del hoyo y se arrimo a un árbol, el pelirrojo se quedo en la orilla del cráter, y con sus marionetas termino de remover unas ultimas rocas.

Sasori se asomo, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro…

-(¡no puede ser!... esta persona es…)-

La chica salto al agujero para auxiliar al herido…

-¡¡¡ waaaah!!! Esta…esta desmembrado… (no puedo creer que aun siga con vida)- La mirada y voz de Kisa mostraban terror, la persona dentro del agujero era un joven de cabello grisáceo y pálida piel el cual se encontraba descuartizado – no me puedo retirar ahora- camino despacio hacia la cabeza del joven y se agacho para remover el resto de los escombros a su alrededor y limpiarle el rostro de la sangre.

-Hidan… no puedo creer que terminaras así…- Sasori salto dentro.

- ¿lo conoce Sasori-senpai?- volteo a ver al marionetista.

-si, algo así-

-ayúdeme a sacarlo de aquí senpai- aun con miedo y repulsión tomo su cabeza entre los brazos y salio con un solo salto.

-…- el pelirrojo removió algunos escombros para después tomas una de las piernas.

La chica había sacado el futón de su equipaje donde comenzó a poner las partes del cuerpo. Durante varios minutos ambos ninjas entraban y salían con alguna parte de este: piernas, brazos, una mano, partes del pecho, etc. Hasta que todo estuvo arriba.

-creo que ya es todo pero ¿que piensas hacer ahora?- le intrigaba cual seria su siguiente movimiento.

-voy a coserlo con chacra y esto- saco una kunai y se corto un mechón de su largo cabello

–ya lo he hecho antes pero esta vez es diferente…en fin- suspiro profundamente para calmarse- ¡comencemos! – sujeto un cabello con una mano y con la otra lo recorrió cubriéndolo de un chacha verde, lo acerco a la unión del cuello y comenzó a coser, en la piel se quedaban pequeñas marcas de la costura.

-ugh- una pequeña exclamación de dolor salio de la boca del peligris. Kisa le acaricio el cabello intentando calmarlo.

-descuida estarás bien, lo prometo- los ojos del joven se abrieron levemente incómodos por la luz, solo duraron así unos segundos antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Minutos después…

-ya acabaste de coserlo ¿verdad? ¿ahora que haces?- la chica usaba su jutsu medico en el peligris para terminar de curarlo.

- lo estabilizo-

-¿vas a tardar?-

-algo, sabe me preocupa que ya va a oscurecer y todavía tengo que ir a buscar una planta medicinal…-

-cálmate, te estas sobre esforzando, el solo necesita reposo al igual que tu. Descansa, te traeré un poco de agua no tardare.-

La chica se recargo en el tronco de un árbol y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche, el marionetista había hecho una fogata y se encontraba sentado junto a ella.

-veo que ya despertaste, toma- le ofreció una taza con agua.

-gracias- le dio varios tragos -¿Cómo esta?- volteo a ver a su "paciente"

-supongo que bien….Sabes aun no puedo entender el por que lo haces, por que aun sin saber quienes somos nos ayudaste, lo salvaste a él…me salvaste a mi – el reflejo de las llamas brillaba en los ojos del marionetista.

-no se, talvez lo hice por que nadie mas lo haría, o por que me gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo por mi, pero también por que no pude soportar el verlos en ese estado tan lamentable…es demasiado doloroso…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**esta conversacion se suspendera ji ji y continuara en el siguiente cap.**

**espero que les haya gustado, dudas, comentarios, criticas, etc, son bienvenidas .**

**Nota: hace unos dias se me ocurrio otra idea para un fic, espero poder empezar a subirlo pronto, toca el tema de los hermanos y **

**los papeles que toman dentro de la familia como molestas a los hermanos menores, tomar nuestras cosas sin permiso etc, etc.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos despues.**


	6. Orgullo herido

**hola nuevamente, aproveche para escribir en esta aburrida cuarentena ya que no tenia mucho que hacer (bueno tenia tareas pendientes pero que flojera Xb). En este capitulo se revelan algunos de los secretitos de Kisara y hay una leve mencion de la persona a la que busca, sin embargo en dos capitulos mas lo dire a puertas abiertas.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE (Akatsuki 4ever)**

**Capitulo 6.**

-no se, talvez lo hice por que nadie mas lo haría, o por que me gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo por mi, pero también por que no pude soportar el verlos en ese estado tan lamentable…es demasiado doloroso…-

-así que lo hiciste por lastima?-

-tal vez-

Sasori medito una pregunta, algo en esa chica le intrigaba

-¿tú no eres alguien normal verdad?-

-¿ah?-

- no se si me equivoque pero ¿acaso tu puedes captar los sentimientos de los demás? Al ir por el bosque dijiste que alguien estaba sufriendo, ¿puedes sentirlo verdad?-

-si…así es, no es todo el tiempo, ni con todas las personas…solo siento su emoción mas fuerte en esos momentos- se acerco al peligris para checarle la temperatura y arroparlo

-por cierto senpai ¿de donde se conocen?-

-ah! Bueno… (¿Qué hago? Si sabe que Akatsuki es una organización criminal se asustara… aunque párese muy comprensiva, ¿debería arriesgarme? De un modo u otro seguramente lo sabrá…la estoy haciendo esperar demasiado ¡ya que!)…bueno el y yo pertenecemos a un grupo llamado Akatsuki pero casi no lo conozco-

-¿Akatsuki?... (mi abuelo solía mencionarla) ¿Qué eso no es un grupo de criminales?-

Sasori casi entra en shock

-ah bueno si…-

-descuide no tengo problemas con ello- la chica le sonrió y Sasori suspiro aliviado.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A la mañana siguiente…

-ugh! ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Dónde estoy?...- los ojos violeta del peligris se abrieron, este miro a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse, intento sentarse pero un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo -¡maldito Kakuzu! No pudiste ser más cuidadoso al coserme, ¡ey Kakuzu! ¿Donde rayos estas?-

-el no esta aquí Hidan- el pelirrojo salio de entre los arbustos cargando un cuenco con agua.

-¿tu quien rayos eres?- dijo amenazante

-jmp…imagine que no me reconocerías sin Hiruko, en verdad eres un tonto Hidan, yo soy…-

-Sasori-senpai encontré la planta ¡aquí esta!- la chica se acercaba corriendo velozmente.

-¿Sasori? ¡Que estupidez! Akasuna no Sasori esta muerto, Zet…-

-¿Zetsu lo confirmo? O lo único que hizo fue ir por mi anillo-

-eto…senpai-

-¿y quien rayos es esta?-

-"ella" es quien te salvo, deberías ser mas respetuoso con ella-

-mucho gusto soy Kisara Amamia- le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantar

-me da igual quien seas, aléjate de mi y tal vez alargues tu miserable vida, ¿entendiste mocosa?- este la rechazo y se puso por su cuenta de pie a pesar del dolor, pero al primer paso se cayo al suelo.

-cuida… ¿?- Kisara intento sujetarlo pero el marionetista la detuvo.

-madita sea!! ¿Qué no piensas hacer nada torpe?- Hidan la vio como culpándola por su estado

-yo me encargo de él Kisara, tú prepara el medicamento por favor-

-si, esta bien- la chica se retiro a preparar el medicamento con la planta que fue a buscar esa mañana.

-me cuesta trabajo creer que seas Sasori, te recuerdo como a un viejo amargado que no le gustaba esperar, ¿acaso esa mocosa te ha cambiado tanto?-

Sasori no contesto pero vertió el agua del cuenco sobre el jashinista.

-oye!! ¿por que hiciste eso?-

-para que te calles-

-y ¿Cómo la conociste?-

-en iguales condiciones que tú, pero pude dejar el orgullo un momento de lado…- el marionetista camino hacia la joven –Kisa ¿ya acabaste la medicina?-

- si ya esta, voy a llevársela- se encamino hacia el peligris, se notaba algo melancólica.

-espera- la sujeto del hombro y le hablo al oído- no dejes que sus comentarios te hieran, el es así con todos-

-aun así me es difícil ignorarlo… espero que en un tiempo nos llevemos mejor-

-lamento decirte que esperas demasiado y más tratándose de él. ¿estas segura de llevársela?-

La chica asintió y siguió caminando hacia el peligris.

-tome-

-¿Qué carajo es eso?-

-Medicina, lo hará sentir mejor, le quitara el dolor- este le arrebato la taza y observo un momento el contenido, un amargo olor le llego a la nariz y lo arrojo sobre la chica.

-eres una torpe, yo no necesito esta cosa. ¿Acaso hay algo que sepas hacer bien? Por que como medico eres un asco…-

-¡Hidan! suficiente cállate – Sasori alzo la voz al ver que su protegida se incomodaba.

-¿Qué te pasa torpe? ¿no dirás nada? ¿vas a llorar? Que patética eres…-

Flash Back

En el patio de una escuela, un grupo de niños se burlaban de una pequeña la cual trataba de ignorarlos.

-eres una inútil Amamia, no te sale ni un simple jutsu de transformación-

-escuche que fuiste la única que no pasó la prueba-

-que podían esperar de alguien tan torpe como tu-

-tonta ja ja…

La pequeña se encerraba en sus pensamientos intentando ignorarlos…

-(_dales una lección…has que se callen_… no, no debo, todo ira bien…todo ira bien)-

La niña volvió a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Sin embargo por la ventana se metió a esta un niño un par de años mayor que ella.

-algo te molesta ¿verdad?- se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-esta Kanabi y sus amigos siguen molestándome…-

-solo pídemelo y les volare la cabeza a todos en mil pedacitos- sonrió maliciosamente

-en verdad harías eso por mi onichan-

-uhn! Por supuesto, no dejare que se metan contigo mientras yo este aquí o al menos asta que tu puedas controlar ese gran poder…-

- gracias… onichan-

Fin Flash Back

-ya fuiste demasiado lejos Hidan calla la p&#% boca ahora…-le grito el marionetista.

La mano de la chica golpeo repentinamente al peligris el cual seguía insultándola hasta ese momento. Kisara levanto la mirada sonriendo y volteo a ver al pelirrojo.

-Sasori-senpai ¿podemos irnos ya?-

-toma tus cosas y nos vamos-

Kisara empaco su mochila y se la coloco en el hombro..

-estoy lista senpai- ambos comenzaron a alejarse unos cuantos pasos.

-¡¡hey!! Esperen, no pueden dejarme aquí…- la chica volteo a verlo con mirada asesina

-entonces ponte de pie y comienza a caminar ¡¡Inútil!!-

-¡…!-

Hidan caminaba torpemente un par de metros atrás de los otros dos, con frecuencia se sujetaba de los árboles para no perder el equilibrio y no caerse, se encontraba muy adolorido y débil.

-no creí que desafiaras así a Hidan- Sasori estaba orgulloso de la chica

-…-

-se lo merecía después de todo, déjalo sufrir un rato mas, si quieres hasta que salgamos del bosque, después si quieres puedes darle la medicina que sobro- paso su brazo por la espalde de la joven dándole un leve abrazo- así que no te sientas mal…-

De repente escucharon que algo golpeo el suelo, Hidan se acababa de caer.

-¡Hidan…!- la chica se disponía ir a ayudarlo cuando el marionetista la detuvo un segundo.

- si vas ahora a ayudarlo el no te respetara ¿estas segura?-

-no puedo dejarlo así, perdón senpai- fue a auxiliar al jashinista – toma, aun tengo medicina, no seas orgulloso y bébela, te sentirás mejor-

-jmp! Ya era hora mocosa-

-compórtate o te abandonaremos aquí- le advirtió el pelirrojo.

El resto del camino dentro del bosque Sasori ayudo al peligris a caminar por petición de la joven.

-al fin salimos de ese maldito bosque-

-entonces aquí acaba mi labor, por que en verdad eres pesado-

-yo nunca les pedí que me ayudaran-

-me da igual, solo no quería que nos quitaras el tiempo, Kisara y yo tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, ¿verdad Kisa?-

-así es- la chica se paro en la entrada del bosque, aun tenia algo que hacer, marco los mismo sellos que el día anterior-¡¡Raiton!! Neutralización de la parálisis eléctrica-

Nuevamente una onda eléctrica se expandió por el suelo pero esta vez hacia adentro del bosque.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Espero que halla sido de su agrado. **

**queria que Kisa se pusiera al tu x tu con Hidan, sin embargo algo en ella no la dejo disfrutar su venganza al 100%, (lo cual me recuerda a mi hace tiempo) pero ahora si me desquito a como de lugar _ por que la venganza es buena y si trae chantaje incluido aun mas muajajajaja... no lo hagan en casa Xb.**

**NOTA: les dejo un jueguito, el nombre de KISARA AMAMIA esta inspirado en el nombre de personajes de dos series muy conocidas aqui en mexico (no se que tanto en otros paises) les dejo una pista, una de las iniciales del cada serie: S / Y. ¡¡SUERTE!!**


	7. Una pequeña intervencion en Konoha

**Hola una vez más gracias por seguir lellendo, quisiera agradecerle en especial a Ajaniame por aceptar mi invitacion y sus comentarios para ayudarme a mejorar. **

**NOTAS:**

** 1)Se que a Sasori lo he puesto más amable de lo normal, pero fue por que senti que el podria volverse así viendo la situacion en la que ahora se encuentra (sin el peso de atrapar byjus y en compañia de una chica que no parese tener muchos prejuicios). **

**2)P****or otro lado siento que esta historia se esta acercando a un Shoujo. **

**3)Y por ultimo, imagino que a este punto ya saben a quie esta buscando Kisara, ahora falta encontrarlo XD. **

**Así que continuamos...**

Capitulo 7.- Una pequeña intervención en Konoha.

-Oigan ¿a donde rayos nos dirigimos? estoy harto de no saber a donde vamos-

-a Konoha por información del jinchuriki de nueve colas- respondió Sasori calmadamente.

- pierdes el tiempo, seguramente Kakuzu ya lo capturo deben estas terminando de sellarlo en este mismo momento- dijo el jashinista altaneramente

- en todo caso ya hemos llegado, esa debe ser la entrada principal- se detuvieron varios metros antes de llegar enfrente de un gran portón rojo- ¡escóndanse! - advirtió el pelirrojo al ver que un pequeño grupo de jóvenes cruzaba la puerta y se encaminaban en su dirección…

El joven que encaminaba el grupo era pelinegro y peinaba con una coleta, usaba un chaleco verde con un espiral rojo en la espalda, llevaba paso lento mostrando mucho desinterés a su alrededor.

-maldición, que molesto, ¿por que tenemos que entregar nosotros este paquete?-

-ya deja de quejarte Shikamaru- menciono una joven rubia de largo cabello que ya paresia harta de soportar a sus compañeros- y tu Chouji deja de comer y apresúrate que es para hoy-

Aquel sujeto "rellenito" no dijo nada, por que tenía la boca llena, el solo caminaba despreocupadamente mientras consumía una gran bolsa de papas.

-(no puede ser… no puede ser… esos mocosos son…contra los que nos enfrentamos

Kakuzu y yo…acaso eso significa que…el perdió…que el esta muerto)-

Hidan se quedo un momento en shock, no podía creer que su compañero hubiese sido derrotado por esos ninjas.

Se quedaron unos minutos escondidos hasta que el escenario les pareció seguro.

-Kisara, Hidan espérenme aquí, volveré pronto-

-de acuerdo senpai-

-¿Qué, por que nosotros no podemos ir?- reclamo el jashinista molesto.

-te enfrentaste a Konoha hace poco ¿no es así?, no tardaran en reconocerte, además no tienes nada que hacer allí y no estas en condiciones de pelear-

El peligris se molesto, había algo que quería averiguar.

-y que hay de ella, nadie sospecharía de una mocosa como ella- y la señalo despectivamente.

-tal vez, pero no quiero que la relacionen con Akatsuki, eso le traería muchos problemas de ser descubierta, hasta podrían matarla- o tal vez les causaría mas problemas a ellos -así que esperen aquí-

El mariometista se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea y aun cuando un par de shinobis lo retuvieron un momento no tuvo problemas para entrar.

Kisara observo un momento a Hidan, este había tomado una extraña actitud más seria o pensativa, intento hacer un poco de plática e indagar un poco sobre lo que ella creía que le pasaba.

-tu reacción al ver a esos chicos, ¿algo te preocupa verdad?-

-eso a ti no te importa mocosa-

-entonces tengo razón- medito un momento -¿tiene que ver con tu amigo?-

-¿Qué dices? Kakuzu no es mi amigo, solo mi compañero, ese sujeto cree que el dinero importa más que la vida de las personas, es despreciable, como podría ser amigo de alguien así-

-aun así, eso no impide que sientas afecto por el…- de repente sintió como la mirada asesina del jashinista se posaba sobre ella, había usado una palabra inapropiada al tratar con el.

-¡cállate o te mato! – Hidan se había molestado bastante.

-¡he! Perdón- se aparto un poco del joven- pero sabes- aun bajo advertencia prosiguió

- por irracional que sea, el dinero es necesario para muchas cosas, incluso para salvar la vida de una persona… me pregunto si el era conciente de ello...-

-como si me importara-

Lo volvió a observar en silencio presentía una extraña melancolía proveniente de el, aun así prefirió ya no molestarlo.

Habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que el pelirrojo se había ido, Hidan estaba de un lado al otro como animal enjaulado cada vez se impacientaba más.

-oye, ¿Cómo rayos puedes estar tan tranquila?-

-¿tu por que estas tan inquieto?-

-suficiente voy a entrar- dijo decididamente

-pero Sasori senpai dijo que…-

-a quien le importa lo que haya dicho ese sujeto, ¿te quedas o vienes?, tal vez me seas de ayuda- Kisara no lo penso mucho tal vez eso ayudaría a mejorar su relación.

Se acercaron a la puerta donde dos sujetos que hacían guardia conversaban…

-…el nuevo jutsu de ese chico es sorprendente, no puedo creer que acabara así con ese Akatsuki.-

-lo se, pero lo mas aterrador fue lo que revelo la autopsia, ese jutsu es un arma de doble filo para el pobre chico, seguramente…-

-(lo sabia Kakuzu esta aquí)- Hidan los escucho hablar mientras pasaban por la entrada, este había usado un jutsu momentáneo de transformación.

Se adentraron en la ciudad, el jashinista comenzó a voltear de un lado al otro.

-¿Qué estas buscando?

-¿Por qué crees que busco algo mocosa?-

-tu comportamiento poco discreto- ¡bingo!

-mmm… la morgue, el hospital o lo que sea… – dijo pensativo mientras continuaba con su labor- ¿Qué haces?-

Pregunto a Kisa quien se acerco a una señora.

-preguntando- se volteo hacia el y luego otra vez hacia la mujer- disculpe señora-

-si-

-¿sabe donde se encuentra el hospital?- paresia una pregunta común e inocente.

-claro, sigue por esta calle hasta el fondo hasta llegar a una florería de ahí da vuelta a la derecha, continua hasta…-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mientras tanto el marionetista había regresado al punto de encuentro.

-¿Kisara, Hidan? ¡Esos dos! ¿Donde se metieron?...maldición. Más les vale no haberse metido en problemas, por que con migo ya los tienen- Sasori se había molestado mucho – (incluso tu Kisara)- se sentía algo decepcionado por la acción de la chica.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡al fin llegamos!- exclamo el peligris mientras casi azotaba las puertas de la entrada a la morgue.

-la sala de autopsias debe estar en el sótano- la chica sonrió inocentemente ya que el jashinista la miro incrédulo –bueno, eso es lo que se acostumbra en estos lugares-

-Ja, entonces veamos si tienes razón mocosa-

Bajaron por unas escaleras que llevaban a un largo pasillo. En una de las puertas visibles se podía leer "Sala de Autopsia". Hidan corrió hacia allá y abrió bruscamente la puerta, en medio de la habitación, en una camilla un cuerpo inerte se encontraba cubierto por una sabana blanca. Camino hacia el cuerpo y lo descubrio.

-Kakuzu… ¡maldito estupido! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió terminar así? ¿Eh?, ¡Hey! mocosa, que estas esperando ven acá y trae de vuelta a Kakuzu- volteo a verla, ella seguía parada junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué?-

-¡ya escuchaste!, trajiste de vuelta al marionetista ¿no es así?, has lo mismo con él-

El jashinista la miro amenazante.

-esta bien, lo intentare- la chica se acerco temerosa al cuerpo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡¿Qué dicen?! ¿Cómo que una posible infiltración?- dijo alterada una mujer -¿Cómo permitieron que eso pasara?- golpeo con fuerza su escritorio.

-lo sentimos Tsunade-sama - se justifico uno de los dos ninjas que anteriormente hacían guardia en la entrada- al principio no nos pareció sospechoso, pero después de un momento de pensarlo…-

-aquella chica usaba un protector de la aldea de la roca- prosiguió el otro shinobi- y aunque ella no paresia sospechosa el sujeto que la acompañaba sí, existe una alta probabilidad-.

-ya veo, ¡Shisune!- volteo a ver a la pelinegra que se encontraba a su lado.

-sí, Tsunade-sama-

- reúne un equipo de búsqueda, no podemos arriesgarnos- se volteo y observo por la ventana impacientemente.

El rumor de la posible infiltración corrió rápidamente entre los ninjas de la aldea, incluyendo a cierto pelirrojo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡que estas esperando! ¿Por qué rayos no se ha levantado? Eres una buena para nada, acaso no puedes hacerlo mas rápido- el peligris se impacientaba cada vez mas.

-hago lo que puedo, pero su cuerpo esta muy dañado, creo que los conductos de chacra fueron cortados, hay demasiadas lesiones internas, además…-

-eso no me importa, escuchaste mocosa- Hidan sujeto a la chica con brusquedad quedando cara a cara –trae a Kakuzu de vuelta, no me importa como, pero el tiene que salir caminando con nosotros de aquí ¿entendiste?- se escuchaba muy alterado.

-s…sí- Kisara se soltó y volvió a trabajar con el cuerpo.

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!¡Ra…-

-¡al fin los encontré!- el marionetita acababa de llegar a la habitación -¿Qué creen que hacen? Tenemos que irnos sospechan de nosotros- dijo inquietantemente.

-no nos iremos de aquí sin Kakuzu-

-¡olvídalo! No hay tiempo, no tardaran en llegar aquí. Kisara vayámonos-

_________Un pequeño grupo de shinobis acababa de ingresar a la morgue y se separaron para buscar.________

Kisara estuvo a punto de suspender su jutsu.

-¿que crees que haces mocosa? Tú te quedas aquí hasta que Kakuzu se levante-

-tu puedes quedarte si quieres Hidan, pero ella viene conmigo-

-ella se queda hasta que acabe-

-¡¡Hidan!!- el pelirrojo elevo la voz- ya es suficiente, podre no ser tu compañero de equipo, pero sigo siendo tu superior y yo digo que nos vayamos ¡ahora!, Kisara nos vamos- Sasori se escuchaba ya muy molesto.

-¡ah! Si Sasori-senpai- la joven suspendió su labor y se acerco al marionetista, ella licia muy débil y agotada.

__________Dos de los shinobis se dirigían velozmente al sótano.________

Hidan gruño molesto y agacho la mirada, casi se había resignado.

-¡vayámonos!- ordeno una vez mas el mayor -¡estan aquí!-

__________uno de los ninjas abrio la puerta de aquella habitación con brusquedad…

-esta vació- informo a su compañero –continuemos- .__________

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡Estuvo cerca!- menciono mas calmado el pelirrojo. El trio acababa de abandonar Konoha y se escabullían rápidamente entre los árboles –Kisara ¿te encuentras bien? Te vez muy cansada-

-Estoy bien… (No le puedo decir que casi llego a mi límite)- Kisara volteo aras donde se encontraba el jashinista, este estaba molesto, con la mirada baja, incluso ella sintió algo de tristeza al verle los ojos –lo lamento- susurro- (si tan solo yo…) –de repente la chica perdió el conocimiento y cayo del árbol.

-¿¡…!?- Sasori se alarmo al verla caer.

-(¿esa mocosa…)- Hidan también reacciono ante tal incidente.

_-(despierta…)__- _antes de llegar al suelo Kisara reacciono logrando planear su caída en la tierra quedando de pie, los otros dos bajaron a ver como se encontraba.

-¿Kisara…?- el pelirrojo la miro a los ojos, ella tenia la mirada perdida, no paresia estar en si, quizá un reflejo. Nuevamente cayó hacia atrás, y aun cuando Hidan pudo haberla sujetado dejo que azotara sobre la hojarasca del suelo.

El marionetista se acerco a ella para asegurarse que estuviese bien y volteo a ver a Hidan con una mirada amenazante por su actitud tan pedante.

-acamparemos aquí- dijo el pelirrojo.

-sht! Eres un tonto, por qué acampar aquí cuando hay una guarida a unos cuantos kilómetros-

-entonces vamos- alzo a la chica en brazos y siguió a su compañero.

Flash Back

-Iré a echar un vistazo para asegurarme de que no nos hayan descubierto, tu quédate aquí y revive a Kakuzu- el jashinista salio de la sala de autopsia. Kisara espero a que se retirara y luego cerró los ojos frustrada, estaba cansada y aun así se sentía obligada a darlo todo. De repente sintió como una mano de gruesos rasgos era colocada sobro las suyas, abrió los ojos algo sobresaltada.

-ya es muy tarde para mi y lo sabes ¿o no, niña?- el sujeto que hasta hace unos minutos se mantenía inerte había abierto los ojos.

-espere un poco más, creo que puedo…- Kisa sabia que lo que había hecho hasta ese momento no era suficiente, pero quería intentarlo aun así.

-olvídalo, solo estas gastando chacra en vano, en cuando suspendas tu jutsu curativo moriré…- este se había resignado a morir, pero no sin antes arreglar una untima cosa

- necesito pedirte un favor niña…-

-¿? dígame senpai- el ojiverde busco con movimientos limitados en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-necesito que le entregues esto a Hidan…- tomo una de las manos de la chica y coloco un pequeño objeto parecido a un collar -… es muy importante para él…- la joven lo guardo inmediatamente

-descuide lo haré-

-y a ti quiero darte esto…- Kakuzu tomo su anillo y lo coloco en el dedo correspondiente de la chica, este le quedo algo grande –es un obsequio tal vez algún día te sea útil, les esperan días difíciles a todos- el shinobi se acomodo en la posición que tenia anteriormente – se que será duro, pero continua con la farsa un poco mas, Hidan tendrá que aceptarlo le guste o no, cuida de el por favor ya has de saber que es un tonto je je…-el ninja cerro los ojos y disimulo seguir muerto, pero paresia mas tranquilo, en eso el peligris regreso a la habitación.

-¿Qué estas esperando torpe? ¡Date prisa!-

-sí-

Fin Flash Back

**NOTAS FINALES: **

**Bueno, ahora no me salgan con que ¿por que pusiste a Kakuzu tan amable? (es broma XD), primero que nada por que como describi en el fic el ya acepto su muerte (unos ultimos minutos de paz y tranquilidad sin molestarse con alguien ¿es mucho pedir?), segundo acabo de ver los capitulos del anime en donde salen y nisiquiera se enfada tanto con Hidan, ¿por que se enfadaria de que una niña ingenua manipulada por el jashinista intente ayudarlo?, bueno ese es mi punto de vista.**

**Entonces asta el proximo capitulo, cuidense, bye.**


	8. Con que clase de mundo estas tratando

**Hola nuevamente después de no se cuanto tiempo, una disculpa por la tardanza, tengo barias razones: 1. tuve problemas con la redacción, no sabia como expresar algunas ideas, aun así me quedo algo rara la narración del el capitulo. 2. tenía trabajos finales de la escuela y algunos exámenes. 3. un tiempo perdí la inspiración y perdía el tiempo haciendo otras cosas en la compu, en ves de seguir escribiendo (jiji eso si fue 100% culpa ****mía), 4. Ultimo problema y tal vez el mas influyente, me acabo de cambias de casa hace como un mes, y como todavía no tenemos línea telefónica (como se supone que nos la van a transferir) mis padres dejaron el teléfono y la compu en la otra casa y tiene menos de una semana que la trajeron pero todavía no tengo ni teléfono ni Internet, y como mi casa esta apartada de la civilización el caber mas cercano debe estar como a 8 o 9 km (el teléfono publico mas cercano y la parada del camión están a 2km de la casa ).**

**Bueno no les quito mas el tiempo y lean.**

**Capitulo 8.-**** Con que clase de mundo estas tratando**

Amamia acababa de despertar, había dormido toda la noche y casi hasta medio día, aun así no se percato de la hora. Miro a su alrededor se encontraba en una cueva, habían algunas antorchas que iluminaban el lugar, un par de viejos muebles de madera, entre otras cosas. Ella se encontraba recostada en un futón y sentado a su lado se encontraba su senpai el cual en ese momento había cambiado su vestuario a una capa negra con nubes rojas al igual que el peligris el cual se encontraba en un lugar mas apartado.

-así que al fin despertaste torpe-

-lo… lo lamento yo no…- agacho la mirada.

-tú ¿lo lamentas?... - le dijo mordazmente, mientras se acercaba a ella furioso.

-Hidan es suficiente-

-eres una… eres una ipocri…- el peligris estuvo a punto de golpear a Kisa en el rostro, pero fue detenido por el marionetista quien le atrapo el puño, Hidan gruño -¿Por qué te entrometes?-

-no es su culpa, ella llego a su limite haciendo su mejor esfuerzo- lo soltó- es suficiente, olvídalo ya- El peligris gruño molesto nuevamente y se aparto un poco.

Durante barios minutos los tres se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras el jashinista sentado en un rincón de la cueva se quedo observando las pequeñas costuras que tenia alrededor de la muñeca, hasta ese momento no les había dado importancia, pero ahora se preguntaba por que esa chica, una perfecta desconocida se había tomado tantas molestias en "curarlo", cuando a veces la gente que conoces ni siquiera lo hace.

-No te entiendo ¿Por qué nos rescataste a Sasori y a mí?...... no tenias por que hacerlo y aun así, ¿acaso obtienes algún beneficio por hacerlo? quiero saber el por que nos ayudaste- Hidan preguntaba algo que puso a dudar a la chica, aun cuando ella ya le había respondido esa pregunta al marionetista, pero había otra razón, decidió comenzar por la respuesta anterior.

-no estoy segura, talvez lo hice por que nadie más lo haría, por que no pude soportar el verlos en ese estado tan lamentable, tal vez lo hiciste por lastima – el peligris se molesto nuevamente- pero tal vez mi verdadera razón fue encontrarlos… por que los confundí con "él" su forma de sentir se párese tanto a la de él…-

-¿confundirnos con quien?- comenzaba a calmarse.

-con la persona que buscas… tu amigo ¿no es así?- Sasori le coloco la mano en el hombro, paresia que la chica quería llorar- te prometí ayudarte a encontrarlo…-

-y ¿quien se supone que es ese sujeto?- voltearon a ver a Hidan sorprendidos –no es que me importe, pero Jashin-sama se enfadara si no saldo mi deuda contigo. Así que ¿Cómo se llama ese sujeto?- se sentó también a un lado de la chica y se cruzo de brazos.

-que tonta soy… no les he dicho como es la persona a quien busco… ni siquiera su nombre…_pero por extraño que parezca siento que ustedes lo conocen_- pensó para si misma- el se llama…Deidara-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La desesperación en él se hizo presente y uso su último recurso…

-¡¡¡KATSU!!!-

Una enorme explosión se esparció velozmente en el bosque…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡¿él?!- dijeron en uní coro.

-lo conocen ¿verdad?- se apresuro a preguntar al ver sus reacciones, sus ojos se abrieron ante la emoción.

-así es- comento el pelirrojo- lo conocemos pero…- un brusco temblor llego repentinamente a donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo la chica mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, sin embargo Sasori la detuvo.

-iré a investigar, ustedes quédense aquí- ordeno, se puso de pie y camino por aquel oscuro túnel perdiéndose de su vista.

-espere senpai…- este no la escucho. Kisara no se sentía cómoda quedándose sola con Hidan, pero ese era el mejor momento para cumplir el favor que le pidieron.

Volteo a verlo sigilosamente con un poco de desconfianza.

-Hidan… eto… bueno…- no sabía como empezar.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?- este lo observo con fastidio.

Kisa suspiro profundo.

-yo tenia que entregarte esto- metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y busco un momento

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto incrédulo.

-bueno…Kakuzu me dio esto cuando saliste de la habitación…-

-¿Qué?-

-el me pidió que te lo regresara- de su bolsillo saco el rosario del jashinista – dijo que era importante para ti.- tomo la mano del peligris y lo coloco en su palma. Hidan serró la mano y se quedo pensativo.

-no te comprendo…por que haces esto, simplemente podrías ignorar a los demás, pero eso no es suficiente para ti, en verdad quieres ayudar y lo único que conseguirás es que algún día te apuñalen por la espalda…-volteo a verla con cierta compasión cuando un antiguo recuerdo lo invadió acompañado de la palabra "traición".

Kisara sintió una extraña sensación de dolor y tristeza provenientes de Hidan, pensó un momento en retirarse para no incomodarlo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba rodeada por los brazos del peligris.

-¿Hi…Hidan?-

-Sasori me contó sobre tu don, mientras dormías…tu sabes como me sient… no crees saber como me siento ¿no es así?... yo necesito creer en alguien que no sea omnipotente. Aunque sea un momento ¿puedo confiar en ti?-

Kisara correspondió el abrazo y asintió

- entonces te contare algo, por que te será útil saber con que clase de mundo estas tratando…-

Flash back

Una joven mujer caminaba deprisa por uno de los pasillos de un templo acompañada de un pequeño niño que se ocultaba tras ella, esta se acercándose a uno de los guardias

-¡Kuroh! ¿Que esta sucediendo?-

-Hinoto-sama, el pueblo esta siendo atacado por los rebeldes y estos se dirigen al templo, debe huir, nuestros guardias no podrán detenerlos mucho tiempo-

-pero…-

-¡no hay tiempo! Usted y su hijo escapen, nosotros los distraeremos-

_El pequeño pueblo donde vivía con mi madre fue atacado y nos vimos obligados a huir, ella era la sacerdotisa que se encargaba de proteger los secretos y dictar la voluntad de nuestro dios: Jashin-sama._

_Al final llegamos a la aldea escondida de las aguas termales, un pequeño pueblo en el que nos permitieron quedarnos permanentemente._

_Aun cuando sus creencias eran distintas le permitieron a mi madre abrir un templo, pero aun cuando iba en contra de nuestras creencias mi madre lo uso para dar caridad al pueblo sobretodo en tiempos de guerra. _

_Por otro lado yo, cansado de la pacifica vida en el templo empecé a interesarme por las artes ninja…_

-Hidan ¿te gustaría entrar a la academia ninja?- Hinoto se sentó a un lado del niño, el cual contemplaba los peces de un estanque.

-¿He? pero madre…-la miro sorprendido- creí que querrías que me quedara contigo en el templo…-

-Hidan, no tienes por que escoger ni creer lo mismo que yo- le sonrió dulcemente como solía hacerlo.

-es que yo… quiero creer en lo mismo que tu, pero…-

-entonces solo no vallas en contra de lo que te he enseñado…- en ese momento paresia un poco preocupada, él no entendió el por que, solo observo a su madre algo confundido –quiero que te vuelvas un gran ninja…- volvió a sonreírle.

_Todo paresia bien cuando entre al instituto, pero fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de lo temida que era mi madre…_

-oye, escuche decir que tu madre ofrece sacrificios a su dios ¿eso es cierto?- comento casi en susurro un niño que se encontraba sentado a su lado

-algunas veces…-

-¿como un dios puede pedir algo así?- comento otro niño que estaba cerca – al menos que mas bien sea un demonio-

-no digas eso, Jashin-sama podría castigarte-

-no te enojes, nosotros solo te decimos lo que escuchamos de los adultos-

_Era cierto mi madre solía hacer sacrificios humanos, generalmente eran prisioneros de guerra o delincuentes de la prisión, me parecía algo tan común que nunca pensé en ello hasta entonces. Después de todo mi madre era quien se encargaba de guardar los secretos y hacer la voluntad de Jashin-kamisama…guardar secretos que ella no quería que se supieran por nadie._

_Preferí no preguntarle y concentrarme más en mi entrenamiento como ninja, sin embargo aun así me mostraba atento a sus rituales._

_Pasaron algunos meses y la aldea se vio envuelta en pequeñas pero constantes batallas con villas cercanas…no creí que nosotros nos viésemos tan involucrados...hasta aquella noche…_

Las puertas del templo de Jashin se abrieron bruscamente tras la patada de un sujeto desconocido

-¿Quién esta a cargo de este templo?- alzo la voz el extraño al entrar al recinto al cual se acercaba velozmente Hinoto al escuchar la intromisión.

-yo soy la sacerdotisa de este templo ¿Quién es usted?- dijo Hinoto asomándose por el pasillo cargando una gran guadaña roja con tres hojas- y ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-las presentaciones no importan ahora, pero si tanto insistes, soy Tayoshi Murao caza recompensas…-

-¿¡que!?- la mujer retrocedió un paso asustada cuando vio que el sujeto desenvaino una espada.

-así es, ofrecieron una gran suma de dinero por su cabeza- Murao preparo su espada y corrió hacia Hinoto, ella interpuso la guadaña para recibir el impacto de la espada.

Hidan escucho el ruido de la pelea y se apuro a llegar.

-¡madre! ¿Qué está sucediendo?- vio como ella se enfrentaba a este sujeto, y aun cuando sus movimientos eran agiles estaba teniendo problemas al defenderse.

-¡Hidan! Ve por ayuda, ¡deprisa!- el chico salió corriendo del templo y tardo unos minutos en encontrar a un par de shinobis…

-lo siento niño tenemos otra misión, tal vez alguien más te ayude- estos empezaban a retirarse.

-¿no crees que deberíamos ayudar a la sacerdotisa?- le pregunto su compañero

-sabes que tenemos órdenes, así que vámonos-

El niño regreso corriendo al templo tras su fracaso por encontrar a alguien más, sin embargo lo que vio al abrir las puertas fue desgarrador.

-debo admitir que fuiste difícil de matar, mas suerte para la próxima jajaja- se burlo cruelmente.

Hinoto se encontraba tirada en el suelo travesada por la espada del cazador, respiraba agitadamente y apenas se encontraba consciente.

-¡¡maldito!!- Hidan enfurecido saco una kunai y corrió hacia este sujeto intentando agredirlo, pero este le sujeto la mano con fuerza haciendo que soltara el arma y tomándola él, la acerco al cuello del chico para amenazarlo

-no te entrometas mocoso o tendré que matarte…-

-¡no toques a mi hijo!- la sacerdotisa se arrastro velozmente hacia donde se encontraban, atravesando a ambos con la espada y la retiro con fuerza. Murao cayó al suelo casi inconsciente y Hidan se ahogaba en un grito de dolor mientras su madre lo abrazaba.

-... descuida… vas a estar bien… vas a estar bien…-

-duele…-

-escucha… Hidan quiero que…que sigas adelante sin importar que pase…por que yo no podre estar aquí más para ti…-

-¿mamá?...- Hinoto quito el rosario de su cuello y se lo coloco al niño

-prométemelo…-

-lo prometo…- ella sonrió aliviada

-perdóname… por no ser eterna como tú…te quiero Hidan…-

_Al poco tiempo de que mi madre falleció las guerrillas cesaron. Después de eso yo me quede a vivir en el templo, no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir, la nueva tranquilidad de ese lugar era tan abrumadora, me desesperaba… mi única distracción esos momentos fue seguir asistiendo a la academia para volverme un ninja y cumplir mi promesa: seguir adelante sin importar lo difícil que sea._

_Pronto fui aceptado en misiones donde confirme una cosa: mi inmortalidad, mi madre lo sabía, por eso no dudo en atravesarme con la espada aquella vez. Entonces me pregunte ¿Qué más sabría ella?_

_Así que busque los pergaminos sagrados que mi madre custodiaba y entendí el por qué no quería que yo los viera. La verdad de mi dios Jashin frente a mis ojos me hizo ver la verdad de por qué éramos tan temidos y su lema "masacre total" me permitía crear el caos que yo quisiera… con lo que necesitaba deshacerme de esa tranquilidad…aun así me contuve para preservar la paz que mi madre busco._

_Los años pasaron y la aldea se volvió mas pacifica, con menos misiones en donde descargar mi coraje. _

_El ambiente de tranquilidad e hipocresía aumento en la aldea, ya no lo soportaba… una razón más y acabaría con todos…_

_Me dirigía con el líder de la aldea en busca de una nueva misión, cuando lo escuche hablando con uno de sus consejeros…_

-el contratar a Murao ha sido una de sus mejores ideas señor.

- lo sé, no solo nos deshicimos de él y la sacerdotisa, también los pueblos vecinos que no la querían cerca nos dejaron tranquilos.

-sin olvidar mencionar que ese chico Hidan se ha vuelto muy productivo para la aldea…

Un par de kunais atravesaron los cuellos de ambos sujetos causándoles una muerte casi inmediata. Hidan se dirigió velozmente al templo y tomo la guadaña de su madre.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que quiero hacer esto…jajaja…¡¡Jashin-kamisama acepte esta humilde ofrenda de mi parte!!-

…

Fin del Flash Back

-créeme se con que clase de mundo trato- le sonrió- pero ahora creo comprenderte, gracias por confiar en mi.

-si le dices algo de esto a Sasori te ira mal-

-supongo que esto significa que nos llevaremos mejor- le sonrió nuevamente como solo ella sabía hacerlo

-no cuentes con ello todo el tiempo-

Después de un par de horas el pelirrojo regreso a la cueva encontrándose a ambos jóvenes dormidos

-parece que ya se llevan mejor, es un gran alivio.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡resiste Deidara-sempai!... te pondrás bien…no olvides que ella quiere verte otra vez…-

Un sujeto enmascarado cargaba a un rubio malherido en su espalda, este se desplazaba a toda velocidad entre los árboles antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Flash Back

-sabe senpai, en los últimos días escuche algo interesante- decía un sujeto con una máscara naranja, el cual se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía una "tortuga gigante" que eraarrastrada por dos grandes aves de arcilla y sobre una de estas un joven rubio que parecía no prestarle atención – "el lugar donde piensen en ti es el lugar al que puedes regresar, el lugar que puedes llamar tu hogar"…senpai ¿usted tiene un lugar al cual regresar?-

El rubio lo observo de reojo.

-por supuesto que no Tobi, uhn. Es imposible que un criminal de Akatsuki tenga un hogar-

-es triste que piense así Deidara-sempai, por que Tobi cree tener donde regresar-

-¿un hogar? No digas tonterías Tobi, uhn-

Fin del Flash Back

_-te equivocas Deidara si crees que ya no tienes una familia.- _no muy lejos se veían las grandes montañas rocosas del país de la Tierra.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, **

**Notas: la última temporada de relleno me sirvió para complementar un poquito del fic. Por otro lado me divague en el pasado que le invente a Hidan, trate de que tuviera algo de coherencia, no se si lo logre. Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. son bien recibidos. **

**Espero tener el próximo capitulo lo antes posible. Nos leeremos luego sayo.**


	9. En busca de Deidara

**Hola y nuevamente perdón por la tardanza. Pero esto es lo que pasa cuando no tienes Internet en tu casa y sufres de bloqueos mentales y creativos, pero en fin espero poder actualizar un poco más rápido ahora que si tengo Internet.**

**Unas cosas acerca de este capitulo; después de pensarlo mucho poner los pensamientos entre paréntesis ya no me pareció muy buena idea (yo que trataba de ser original T-T) ****así que ahora**_** los pensamientos **_**estarán así**_**.**_** Por otro lado no deja de sorprenderme lo **shoujo**que esta quedando esta historia.**

**Por ultimo hay comentarios con respecto al capitulo al final.**

**Capitulo 9.**** En busca de Deidara**

La chica despertó de su segunda siesta, aun estaba un poco cansada por haber usado tanto su chacra, pero por el momento ya no podía dormir. Vio que Sasori había regresado y decidió aprovechar el momento para preguntar que sabían ellos acerca del artista.

-eto… senpai, Hidan,…- ellos voltearon a verla y se sentaron a su lado- bueno me gustaría saber ¿que es lo que saben de Deidara?-

Sasori comenzó con un tono neutro

-Deidara fue mi compañero dentro de Akatsuki, lamentablemente debido a las circunstancias – que lo hallan dado por muerto- no se nada de el en este momento- le dijo el pelirrojo a Kisa quien escuchaba atentamente. El marionetista aun sabiendo que la última vez que lo vio se enfrentaron contra Konoha no creía en la posibilidad de que el rubio hubiese muerto.

La chica volteo a ver al peligris entusiasmada, esperando que este pudiera decirle algo acerca del artista ya que era el último que lo había visto.

El jashinista no tardo en reconocer la expresión en la mirada de la chica y comenzó.

-¡ah! la última vez que lo vi creo que lo habían enviado por el sanby junto con su nuevo compañero-

-¿nuevo compañero?- pregunto el pelirrojo con cierto interés.

-sí, no te lo había dicho Sasori, fuiste remplazado- dijo Hidan en tono burlón, tratando de provocar al marionetista, en cambio este solo le dirigió una mirada indiferente, haciendo que este rápido perdiera el interés en intentar molestarlo- ¿recuerdas a ese ruidoso enmascarado que viajaba con el fenómeno bicolor? Lo aceptaron en Akatsuki y pusieron como su nuevo compañero-

-¿Tobi? Lo recuerdo, era irritante-

-no se como Deidara lo ha soportado, cualquiera que vea a ese idiota siente deseos de matarlo, en que rayos estaba pensando el líder al aceptarlo, es una burla hacia los demás miembros-

-las dediciones del líder son bastante extrañas, pero creo que el sabe lo que hace para alcanzar los objetivos de la organización-

-te refieres a esos ridículos objetivos que…-

Sasori y Hidan se habían perdido en una interesante conversación en la cual Kisara no podía participar, así que simplemente se quedo sentada y escuchando, se comenzó a sentir algo incomoda al ser olvidada. Esa sensación le traía malos recuerdos…

Flash Back

Un pequeño grupo de niños jugaban en el parque, unos se columpiaban mientras que otros jugaban en el arenero o la resbaladilla de piedra, algunos otros se perseguían entre los juegos del lugar, el sonido de sus risas y gritos se combinaba con los rechinidos de los columpios y el volantín. Y a pocos metros se encontraba ella, una pequeña niña que los observaba. Deseosa de poder pertenecer a aquello se acerco tímidamente un poco más.

-¿puedo jugar con ustedes?- pregunto con una suave y tímida voz.

Su respuesta: silencio, nadie paresia haberla escuchado, nadie había volteado a verla. Pensó que tal vez no la habían oído y se animo a preguntar de nuevo, esta vez con mas fuerza.

-¿puedo jugar con ustedes?-

Otra vez no hubo respuesta por parte de los niños, para ellos era mas fácil y cruelmente divertido ignorarla que decirle que no querían jugar con ella. Se quedo allí parada esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría, hasta que finalmente retrocedió.

Ignorarla era otra forma de despreciarla, otra forma de abandonarla y dejarla atrás.

Fin del Flash Back

-… creo que es un arma demasiado estorbosa yo prefiero…- Sasori se interrumpió recordando a la chica, volteo a verla. Kisara tenía la mirada gacha y perdida sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos. Consecutivamente Hidan volteo a verla.

-¡hey! ¡hey¡ ¿mocosa?- Kisa alzo la mirada distraídamente

-¿eh?-tardo un segundo en reaccionar- por cierto- intento retomar el tema- hay otras cosas que quería preguntarles-

Ambos asintieron.

-me gustaría saber algo de gran importancia ¿saben dónde puedo encontrarlo?-

-…-

-…-

Una respuesta decepcionante, pero que ya era prevista por Kisara, por lo cual no pareció deprimirse mucho para alivio de los otros dos.

-no saben donde encontrarlo ¿verdad?-

-será difícil encontrarlo si es que lo han enviado a alguna misión, -dijo el pelirrojo- pero con un poco de suerte se encontrara en alguna de las guaridas-

-¡ja! No creo que sea tan sencillo- el pelirrojo ya estaba apunto de intervenir regañando a Hidan cuando la chica hablo.

-no, no lo será,- aun cuando el pequeño comentario del jashinista fue molesto la chica no paresia decepcionada, de hecho ahora paresia tener una gran carga de energía y un nuevo brillo en los ojos- pero el haberlos encontrado a ustedes me da mas probabilidades de encontrarlo a él, ya llegue hasta aquí seria ridículo rendirme ahora-

-entonces continuaremos nuestro viaje mañana a primera hora- dijo Sasori también motivado.

-¡hey! hay algo que quería preguntar desde hace rato- menciono Hidan dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, mientras que con un brusco movimiento conseguía que le tronara el cuello, ruido que llamo mas la atención de estos dos que su mismo comentario -¿Qué rayos fue aquel temblor? Lo hubiera preguntado antes pero ella interrumpió – y señalo a la joven.

-al parecer una explosión de grandes dimensiones para que la sintiéramos nosotros…-

_-¿una explosión?- _pensó la chica.

-o al menos eso paresia, había señales de lucha, cenizas y un gran cráter. Probablemente hubo un enfrentamiento. Si hubo ganador de esa batalla – pensando que alguien por un milagro hubiese sobrevivido a la explosión – no quiero perder tiempo con el, así que habrá que ser precavidos, ¿entendido?-

-pero…y si hay alguien herido tal vez…- de repente sintió un par de miradas caer sobre ella.

-niña, apenas te estas recuperando de la ultima vez que intentaste curar a alguien- menciono exaltado el jashinista.

-y ¿Quién es el responsable de que ella se encuentre en ese estado?- Sasori aprovecho para señalarlo como culpable – por ahora hay que encontrar a Deidara.

-tiene razón Sasori-senpai, tenemos que encontrar a Deidara. Espero que este bien.-dijo esto ultimo bajo para si misma.

______________________________________________________________________

-¿sucede algo Daisuke-sama?-

-es solo un presentimiento pero…-Daisuke era un hombre de apariencia joven, pelo castaño y alborotado, ojos verdes y de expresión amable. Este estaba sentado frente a un gran escritorio cuando bruscamente se puso de pie - ¡Ryota! – le hablo al sujeto con el que se encontraba. Este era de cabello negro y al igual que el otro ojiverde.

-¿Sí, Daisuke-sama?-

-pide a un equipo medico que se prepare en el quirófano-

-¿Qué? Pero… enseguida- se retiro de inmediato a cumplir su tarea aun cuando se cuestionaba la acción de su superior.

-_tengo un mal presentimiento_- pensó mientras salía de su despacho y caminaba por un gran pasillo hasta las escaleras, después se dirigió a la salida del edificio, donde el otro shinobi lo alcanzo.

-señor ya avisé a los médicos, pero ¿que esta sucediendo?-

-pronto llegara alguien muy herido, puedo sentirlo- era uno de esos raros e incómodos presentimientos que te dicen que algo malo va a pasar. Apresuro aun mas el paso, su mirada estaba fija al frente dirigiéndose a la entrada principal de la aldea.

Llegando ambos al par de peñascos que formaban la entrada, en la oscuridad de la noche solo captaron un par de siluetas, uno de estos sujetos recostó al otro en el suelo y luego desapareció en una nube de humo, probablemente un bunshin.

Ambos ninjas de la roca se acercaron rápidamente hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

-¡no puede ser!- la voz del castaño tenia un tono de preocupación, se agacho a tomar al joven en brazos

-Daisuke-sama, ese chico es…- aun cuando estuviese oscuro no tardo en reconocer al joven artista.

-Deidara- confirmo el castaño diciéndolo mas para si mismo quien no podía creer el estado en el que se encontraba el chico –descuida, estarás bien- dijo bajo tratando de convencerse a si mismo de poder ayudarlo. Volteo a ver a su compañero- volvamos rápido Ryota-

Se apresuraron para llegar al quirófano donde un pequeño equipo de 6 médicos los esperaba a los cuales el pelinegro se les unió. Estos se encontraban formando un circulo, sentados en el suelo y cada uno tenia un pergamino extendido frente a el. El castaño se coloco en medio de la formación y recostó a Deidara con sumo cuidado.

El joven estaba en las peores condiciones posibles, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. El castaño lo examino veloz pero cuidadosamente, el rubio tenia severas quemaduras en la mayor parte del cuerpo, principalmente en parte del rostro y casi todo el pecho, especialmente del lado izquierdo donde el joven tenia una gran boca al nivel del corazón la cual se encontraba ligeramente abierta como si tratara de respirar, las quemaduras parecían ser el mayor daño, incluso parte de su largo cabello se había quemado ligeramente. Parecía que los brazos se le desprenderían en cualquier momento de donde antes fueron arrancados brutalmente, tenia fracturada la pierna derecha, probablemente también un par de costillas rotas y algunos músculos desgarrados.

Daisuke volteo a ver a su equipo, paresia tener confianza en ellos, pero no en si mismo en esos momentos, se encontraba cansado por la larga semana que había tenido y eso lo hacia dudar. Así que decidió darles sus indicaciones.

-Escuchen, no me puedo permitir ni el más mínimo error en estos momentos, así que nenecito su ayuda para estabilizarlo, ¡cuento con ustedes!-

-¡Sí Tsuchikage-sama!- respondieron los siete en uní coro.

-¡comencemos!- ordeno mientras se acomodaba junto al rubio y colocaba sus manos a la altura del pecho del joven, un chacra verde se esparció con gran fluidez por el cuerpo de Deidara.

Los demás médicos inmediatamente marcaron sellos y colocaron las manos sobre su pergamino correspondiente, donde concentraron chacra verde que poco a poco se desplazo hacia el centro del círculo.

Esa mañana partieron temprano cuando apenas comenzaba a salir el sol, habían decidido buscar al rubio en as guaridas principales o con suerte encontrarían a alguien que les pudiera indicar donde estaba. Llevaban cerca de tres horas de recorrido cuando Kisara vio algo que llamo su atención.

-¡Oh! Mire Sasori-senpai- dijo señalando al frente del sendero por el que iban caminando- una casa de te, ¿podríamos detenernos a tomar algo?-

-¿quieres descansar tan pronto?-

- no es eso, es que necesitaremos energías para el resto del día, ¿por que no tomar un pequeño almuerzo?- Sasori la miro con una leve expresión de fastidio, no por la interrupción, sino por el que la chica pagara todo lo que consumieran lo incomodaba demasiado.

-yo apoyo a la mocosa tengo mucha hambre- menciono Hidan tomándola del brazo mientras aceleraba el paso y la jalaba hacia la pequeña cabaña.

Al pelirrojo no le quedo otra opción que ir con ellos.

Decidieron entrar al lugar y sentarse en una de las pequeñas mesas.

-¡pidan lo que quieran yo invito!-

-¿¡en serio!?- eso era un comentario totalmente nuevo para Hidan, quien estaba acostumbrado a viajar con alguien que escatimaba en gastos.

-claro- dijo mientras asentía.

-¡esto es genial!- celebro Hidan frotando las palmas de las manos.

-solo no exageres, y tu no dejes que se aproveche de tu generosidad- le dijo Sasori a ambos.

No tardaron en atenderlos y la pequeña mesa pronto se lleno con unos cuantos platos con comida. Terminando su almuerzo y se apuraron a partir, todavía les faltaba mucho por recorrer.

Después de una larga noche salieron de la sala de cirugías. El castaño salio con la mirada gacha, suspiro y recargo la espalda en la pared más cercana, se encontraba exhausto.

Los demás médicos también salieron del quirófano y comenzaron a retirarse no sin antes despedirse con una reverencia hacia el Kage.

-hizo un gran trabajo Tsuchikage-sama- le dijo el pelinegro mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro

-Ryota…- el castaño volteo a verlo desganado

-¿s…s…si, señor?...- la mirada que el castaño le dirigió en ese momento lo puso nervioso.

-¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Tsuchikage-sama?- usando la pared como apoyo se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el piso –somos amigos desde los seis años, no necesitas formalidades conmigo. Además… sabes que este titulo no me agrada de todo.- el castaño se escuchaba melancólico, mas bien somnoliento. Suspiro profundamente y se puso de pie para después apoyarse en el pelinegro.

-¿Daisuke…?-

-¡Ryota, me muero de sueño! Me voy a dormir, ¿podrías encargarte de llevar a Deidara a su habitación?- comenzó a retirarse con paso lento y torpe- ¡ah! Otra cosa más, que nadie más se entere que esta en la aldea o no lo dejaran tranquilo-

-entendido Tsu… digo Daisuke- el shinobi hizo un saludo militar mientras el castaño se retiraba.

_____________________________________________________________________

Habían decidido acelerar un poco el paso para recuperar el tiempo perdido, se desplazaban entre los árboles buscando la siguiente guarida que según ellos no se encontraba tan lejos, pero el encontrarla seria un poco complicado.

-¿están seguros de que la entrada esta por aquí?-

-ha de estar un poco más adelante- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-mmm…- Kisara hizo un gesto de inconformidad, eso no había aclarado de todo su duda.

-lastima mocosa -intervino Hidan- tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto, así son casi todas las guaridas de Akatsuki, están escondidas, retiradas de las villas o con algún truco para evitar intrusos.- la chica se quedo pensativa ante tal comentario

-¡hay esta la entrada!- anuncio Sasori – escuchen solo entraremos a verificar si hay alguien, si no retomaremos la búsqueda enseguida, ¿entendido?-

Se dejaron caer justo al nivel de la entrada, que era un túnel entre las raíces de un gran árbol.

Los tres entraron formando una fila que era encabezada por el marionetista seguido de Kisara y al final el peligris. La chica volteaba de un lado al otro del túnel intentando ver algo ya que conforme avanzaban el lugar se oscurecía, lo cual no les permitió ver que el suelo estaba lleno de sellos. De repente alguien piso uno de los papeles y el lugar comenzó a estremecerse…

-¿Qué sucede?- se altero Kisa al sentir el temblor y como la tierra caía sobre ellos.

-…-

- una trampa, ¡salgamos de aquí!- Hidan tomo a la chica de la muñeca y corrió hacia la salida, no quería volver a quedar atrapado entre tierra y rocas. Apenas lograron divisar la salida cuando el lugar se vino abajo, el jashinista intento proteger a la chica del derrumbe, sin embargo ninguna roca callo sobre ellos. Alzaron la vista y hay estaba Sandaime-Kazekage, Sasori había usado su arena metálica para crear una fortaleza.

-¿Senpai? ¿Esa marioneta es…?-

-salgamos de aquí, no me gustan los contratiempos- con un pequeño movimiento de dedos la arena formo un camino hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera el pelirrojo guardo su marioneta, con lo cual desapareció también el polvo metálico y las rocas terminaron de caer.

-eto…gracias…a ambos- les dijo la chica tímidamente, a lo cual el peligris respondió con un extraño gesto de "no fue nada".

-no hay de que-le dijo sin mucho interés el marionetista- ¡Sigamos!- ordeno, antes de retomar su camino sobre las ramas de los árboles, los otros dos siguieron detrás de el

-un lugar menos en donde buscar- murmuro la chica volteando al derrumbe mientras se alejaban y sonrió irónicamente para si misma.

Comenzaba a atardecer y el clima se fue volviendo lluvioso y frió. Kisara había empezado a tiritar a causa del clima. Sasori volteo a verla, solía voltear de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que la chica estuviese bien. Se detuvo en seco.

-¿y ahora que?- pregunto el jashinista mientras frenaba.

-¿te sientes bien?- se dirigió a la chica.

-si, solo tengo un poco de frió-

-entonces toma, yo no siento el frió- Sasori se quito aquella representativa capa negra con nubes rojas y se la ofreció a Kisa -¡úsala!-

-gracias Senpai- ni siquiera dudo, tomo la capa y se la puso. De repente sintió la mirada de Hidan sobre ella -¿Qué pasa?-

-así pareces un miembro de Akatsuki, ¡te quede bien!- aun cuando su tono de voz era satírico no paresia que en verdad se estuviese burlando.

-… gracias por el cumplido, supongo-

Continuaron su camino, querían llegar a la siguiente guarida antes de que anocheciera.

**Espero que les ****haya gustado, ahora las aclaraciones:**

**Con respecto al Tsuchikage; yo empecé a planear esta historia antes de que apareciera el verdadero Tsuchikage de Naruto**** (algo así como por los capítulos 80 y algo del anime y el capitulo 400 y algo del manga, larga trayectoria), y no puedo "cambiarlo" por que este personaje tiene un papel importante. Creo que esto es lo más importante por aclarar. Para dudas, comentarios, críticas y sugerencias dejen reviews.**

**Nota: mas Akatsukis para el próximo capitulo y algunos otros personajes de gran importancia.**


	10. Tragicas Noticias

**Hola! Al fin el cap10. Como lo prometí, aquí saldrán más personajes. Tarde un poco en escribirlo por las lagunas mentales, baches en la imaginación y reconstrucción de neuronas (resumiendo tuve problemas adaptando algunas partes). En fin ya no les quito mas el tiempo. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Pequeñas aclaraciones: **_**los pensamientos los he cambiado por **__**cursivas **_**(no son muchos pero es mejor aclarar)**

**Capitulo 10. ****Trágicas noticias.**

_-de nuevo esa sensación__ de soledad, de tristeza, de dolor, no esta vez es peor, por primera vez espero que no sea él, no soportaría saber que esta sufriendo tanto-_

Hacia un rato que Kisara había comenzado a sentir "esa sensación". De que se encontrarían con algún miembro de Akatsuki pronto eso era casi seguro. Habían comenzado a caminar desde un tramo atrás para evitar un accidente debido al extraño estado de la chica que parecía estar muy distraída, además que había comenzado a llover.

-hey, ¿estas segura que hay alguien mas adelante?-

-si, estoy segura-

-¿crees que podría ser Deidara?-

-no lo se Senpai, no parece que sea el-

-…- Sasori se quedo pensativo, ¿Quién podía estar mas adelante?

* * *

Miro hacia el cielo, dejando que las gotas de agua recorrieran su rostro, no permaneció mucho en esa posición y volteo a ver a su compañero que se acercaba a el.

-así que hoy también llueve-

-…- le dirigió una mirada indiferente y volvió a mirar al frente.

-se que es ridículo, pero ¿podría ser que estés nervioso por el encuentro con tu hermano?-

- yo diría ansioso… ¿?-

-¿?- algo por detrás de los arbustos llamo su atención, alguien se acercaba.

El menor saco una kunai y la lanzo con tiro certero

-¡¡¡waaaahhh!!!- un grito de dolor se escucho, había dado en el blanco -¡lo matare! ¡Por Jashin lo matare!-

-¡¡cálmate!!- una voz más serena se escucho –no vinimos a buscar conflictos con viejos conocidos-

De entre la maleza salieron tres shinobis, dos hombres estos ya conocidos y una chica la cual aun portaba la capá de uno de ellos. Hidan dio un paso al frente y se arranco la kunai que traía enterrada en el pecho para consecutivamente arrojarla a los pies de su respectivo dueño. Por su parte Sasori y Kisa mantuvieron compostura.

-Qué agradable sorpresa, los habíamos dado por muertos.- sonrío mostrando sus afilados dientes – párese que si son inmortales después de todo – y rió para si mismo.

-ni sueñes que se libraran de mi- reclamo el Hidan en forma retadora, no le había hecho gracia el comentario de su compañero.

Este sujeto era alto y de extraña apariencia, su piel era de un azul pálido, de ojos pequeños y con marcas debajo de estos que parecían agallas. Usaba el particular atuendo negro con nubes rojas y en la espalda traía cargando una gran espada envuelta en vendajes.

Junto a el había otro chico, de estatura media, de cabello negro y largo sujeto en una coleta, de ojos oscuros y un par de marcas en el rostro similares a ojeras. Su actitud era muy seria. El también portaba aquella capa.

Kisara los observo cautelosamente, su mirada primero recayó sobre el espadachín, Kisame se dio cuenta de ello y el también volteo a verla. Diferente a la reacción que esperaba de ella la chica le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa la cual el le correspondió. Pero su curiosidad no solo era por la apariencia de uno, sino que trataba de averiguar de quien eran esos sentimientos, paresia que podía descartar al primero. Miro hacia el otro chico, pero la voz de Kisame la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto este con gran curiosidad

-ella es Kisara Amamia – la presento el marionetista.

-¡Amamia! ¿De la familia medico? y ¿para que la trajeron?...-

-no es asunto nuestro Kisame- le interrumpió el pelinegro casi a modo de regaño.

- al contrario Itachi tal vez nos puedan ayudar, estamos buscando a Deidara ¿saben donde pueda estar? – menciono Sasori.

-…- hubo un poco de silencio lo cual no era muy agradable

-¿y bien? No dirán nada- el jashinista los miro amenazante.

-… ¿para que lo necesitan?...- el azulado comenzó a hablar de forma sospechosa

-¡es amigo mío!- la joven al fin rompió su silencio con un tono cargado de preocupación -¿pasa algo malo con el?- Sasori la sujeto de los hombros intentando reconfortarla.

-bueno…lo que sucede es que el esta…-

-esta muerto- de una manera fría y cortante Itachi termino la oración.

-…- Kisara entro en shock, no podía creer y no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos, su cuerpo de estremeció, las piernas le temblaron a tal punto que se dejo caer de rodillas. El pelirrojo no supo otra cosa más que hacer en ese momento más que abrasarla.

-¡maldito! ¡Como te atreves a decir eso! –el jashinista sujeto al pelinegro de la capa y amenazo con golpearlo, le parecía una broma demasiado cruel.

-es verdad, el falleció en combate- Kisame trato de calmar un poco la situación.

-…mas bien, se suicido al ver que no podía ganar- sin embargo el Uchiha volvió a hablar sin cuidado.

En un rápido reflejo Kisara se llevo las manos a los lados de la cabeza tapándose los oídos, no quería escuchar más al respecto. Las lágrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos esta vez más abundantes.

-¡¡maldito!!- El peligris al ver la reacción de la chica enfureció aun más y zarandeo al pelinegro que solo desvío la mirada indiferente.

-…el esta…no el no puede…no puede…- la chica comenzó a susurrar entrecortadamente -…no puede… Deidara no puede estar… estar muer…muer… ¡ah!-suspiro cortante -…¡¡¡maldito, como se te ocurre morirte!!!...- grito con toda su fuerza antes de comenzar a llorar y berrear con desesperación.

Todos los presentes la observaron sintiendo pena por ella.

-no es buena idea quedarnos aquí, podría enfermarse- sugirió Kisame mientras comenzaba a andar en dirección a la guarida. Sasori ayudo a la chica a pararse, ella aun en trance se sujeto del pelirrojo y con dificultad camino. El jashinista que aun tenía sujeto a Itachi lo empujo hacia atrás.

Lo mejor en ese momento era refugiarse ya que la tormenta había aumentado.

-Itachi debiste ser más cuidadoso cuando dijiste lo de Deidara- le comento el azulado en voz baja.

-…- pero a el no paresia importarle.

Habían hecho una fogata dentro de la cueva y se habían sentado en torno a esta. La chica seguía junto al marionetista recargada en este, perecía que se estaba quedando dormida sin embargo aun sollozaba con algo de fuerza.

-¿pueden decirnos que sucedió?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras le cubría los oídos a la chica, cuando se calmara hablarían con ella.

Itachi y Kisame intercambiaron miradas, como si aprobaran el contarles lo sucedido.

-deberían saber- comenzó el azulado - que Sasuke Uchiha mato a Orochimaru hace poco…-fue interrumpido

-¿Qué?-se sobresalto Sasori -¿En verdad lo mato?- Kisame asintió. Si alguien conocía un poco mas de Orochimaru ese era el marionetista quien fue su compañero y por lo tanto sabía que no era fácil de matar- no puedo creerlo.-

-¿no se supone que el rubio debía matarlo?- pregunto Hidan cuidando su tono de voz esperando que la chica no escuchara, aunque ella parecía estar mas dormida que despierta en esos momentos.

-así estaba planeado.- continuo el "pez" -En fin. Después de asesinar a Orochimaru, Sasuke se alío con otros tres chicos formando un grupo llamado "Hebi", el líder dijo que eso podía representar una amenaza para la organización y sugirió detenerlos. El terco de Deidara aprovechando todo esto como pretexto así que fue a buscar algo de acción y desafortunadamente para el se encontró con Sasuke. Sus fuerzas eran casi iguales y al final en su último intento por matarlo se suicido con una gran explosión, sin embargo creemos que Sasuke sigue con vida y viene hacia acá.-

-si ella sabía que Deidara estaba en Akatsuki debió haber considerado la posibilidad de que muriera.- menciono el Uchiha fríamente

-¡suficiente!- Hidan se puso de pie, los comentarios del pelinegro lo enfurecían - si no quieres que te parta la cara será mejor que te calles-

Itachi lo miro indiferente, era obvio que no le temía. El jashinista apretó los dientes molesto, estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia el pelinegro.

-cálmate Hidan en parte es nuestra culpa…-

-¿Qué?-

-…si yo no le hubiera pedido pasar a Konoha, si no hubiéramos perdido el tiempo en tu tonto intento por recuperar a Kakuzu, tal vez lo hubiéramos encontrado a tiempo, pero la hicimos esperar demasiado- era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Akasuna no Sasori se sentía culpable. Hidan se resigno y volvió a sentarse.

-y ¿Qué pasara con ella?- pregunto algo interesado el espadachín.

-probablemente quiera regresar a su casa- el pelirrojo volteo a verla, al fin estaba totalmente dormida -en cuanto se recupere un poco la acompañare de regreso, se lo debo.-

-supongo que yo también tendré que ir- anuncio Hidan -después de todo aun no he saldado mi deuda con ella-

-je je je estar con esa mocosa los ha cambiado mucho, en otra situación ya la hubieran descuartizado- comento Kisame burlándose de ellos dos.

Itachi se puso de pie sin previo aviso y comenzó a retirarse

-¿A dónde vas Itachi?-

-…- Kisame no recibió respuesta. Sin embargo intuyo el por que.

-debe estar cansado, nosotros también deberíamos dormir un poco- sugirió el azulado.

Kisara se despertó de repente, sentía un punzante dolor en el pecho y algunas lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, volteo a su alrededor, algunos rayos de sol se colaban dentro de la cueva y el lugar estaba casi solo de no ser por que parado frente a ella se encontraba Uchiha Itachi.

-los demás fueron a hacer guardia, ¿si eso es lo que querías saber?- dio un par de pasos hacia ella - ¿Por qué lloras un dolor que no te pertenece? No tiene sentido - era una pregunta un tanto extraña pero ella sabia a que se refería.

- y tu debiste haber llorado hace mucho- dijo mientras se sentaba -… no quería que siguieras cargando con todo ese dolor tu solo-

-¿y que me dices de ti? Acabas de perder a una persona que te importa y ¿que haces? A tu dolor le sumas el mió- avanzo otro poco hacia ella.

- ¡es cierto que la perdida de Deidara me duele! Pero fue mi culpa…- nuevamente comenzó a sollozar -si yo no hubiera querido romper nuestro lazo tal vez lo hubiera encontrado antes…-

-¿su lazo?-

-…cuando el dejo la aldea hace seis años…creí que no lo volvería a ver y preferí dejar desaparecer el vínculo que nos unía…- Kisara llevo una mano a un bolsillo trasero.

* * *

Sasori, Hidan y Kisame habían ido a recorrer los alrededores con el conocimiento de que "Hebi" y tal vez Konoha estaban tras de Itachi. Cada uno había tomado un camino diferente y después de recorrerlo volvían a reencontrarse no muy lejos de la caverna.

-¿encontraron algo?- pregunto Kisame que era el ultimo en llegar.

-nada- rectifico el marionetista - ¿y ustedes?-

Hidan negó con la cabeza, no paresia haber señales de nadie al menos por su rumbo.

-Sasuke no tardara en entrar a nuestro perímetro y tiene un Ninja rastreador con el, podemos hacer guardia mas tarde pero debemos movernos lo antes posible- Kisame paresia estar bastante informado.

-por ahora volvamos a la cueva, Kisara debe de haber despertado- sugirió el pelirrojo encaminándose a su refugio.

* * *

-…s… si Deidara esta muerto es por mi culpa…- tomo algo de dentro de la bolsa. Su expresión mostraba frustración y arrepentimiento -…es mi culpa y ahora…y ahora solo quiero…- en un veloz movimiento saco una kunai y se la llevo al cuello-…estar con el…- Itachi reacciono, la sujeto de los hombros y la obligo a verlo a los ojos…

-¿¡que estas haciendo!?- gritaron Hidan y Sasori al momento de entrar a la cueva y ver que el pelinegro tenia sujeta a su "protegida". Itachi volteo a verlos y la soltó casi al instante, la chica estaba de pie temblando un poco.

Ambos aceleraron el paso para llegar con ella, en cambio Kisame se rezago no le preocupaba mucho la situación. El pelinegro se alejo un poco.

-¿Kisara? ¿Kisara estas bien?- Sasori la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo un poco intentando que reaccionara, tenia la mirada perdida. Volteo a ver al Uchiha con odio

- ¿usaste el Sharingan en ella?- era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

-¡¡maldito!!- paresia que Hidan estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro, en su mirada se percibían las ganas de descuartizarlo -di tus ultimas plegarias, por que acabare contigo…-

Un repentino ruido metálico que resonó contra el suelo llamando la atención de casi todos, la kunai se había resbalado de la mano de la chica y esta al fin reacciono empezando a llorar nuevamente. Sasori desvío nuevamente la mirada hacia Kisara percatándose de algo, un pequeño hilo de sangre que se asomaba por el cuello de la chica y entonces todo fue tan claro para el, Kisara había intentado suicidarse cortándose el cuello e Itachi solo la había detenido. O amenos eso parecía.

Kisara se abraso al pelirrojo y siguió sollozando.

-cálmate Hidan ¡ella esta bien!- dijo Kisame mientras se acercaba al jashinista, este le lanzo un repentino golpe a la pared de la cueva, el golpe fue tan fuerte que los nudillos le sangraron un poco.

Sasori la ayudo a sentarse y este tomo lugar junto a ella. No estaba seguro de que hacer para que se calmara y dejara de llorar, era cierto que había cambiado mucho desde que la conoció e incluso ya había visto llorar a la chica un par de veces, pero no era lo mismo en esos momentos que lo comparaba con un berrinche.

Kisara recargo su espalda en la pared de la cueva y entre sollozos se perdió en sus pensamientos poco a poco ¿Qué había sido ese genjutsu?

* * *

El cielo se volvió rojizo y la tierra se oscureció, parecía que los segundos no pasaban, por un momento sintió como todo daba vueltas y luego se detuvo, quedo parada en medio de un desierto en negro y rojo ¿Qué era ese desolado lugar? Y parado frente a ella, conservando la distancia seguía aquel pelinegro.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- escucho la voz del joven a su alrededor como si esta tuviera eco -¿acaso piensas desperdiciar tu vida de esa forma?-

-quiero estar con el…eso es todo- susurro mientras agachaba la mirada avergonzada.

-mejor vive…-

-¿he?- alzo la vista.

-vive y preserva su recuerdo, aunque sea un propósito egoísta vive por él…- el eco en su voz iba desapareciendo conforme cada palabra.

El cielo comenzó a despejarse y tornase azul, el suelo fue tomando un color arena, algunos arbustos brotaron al igual que algo de césped, el sol brillo y se escucho el canto de las aves, se podían ver algunas montañas rocosas.

Kisara miro a su alrededor conocía muy bien ese lugar, en un pasado había sido un campo de juegos y entrenamiento. El ruido de explosiones en el cielo llamo su atención.

-¡Dei-kun eres genial!- escucho su voz cuando era mas pequeña, tal vez seis años mas pequeña, entonces se encontró, sentada en una gran roca junto con un joven rubio -haz otra.-

-¡uhn!- asintió -mira esto Kisara- abrió los puños de las manos mostrando dos pequeñas aves blancas que al marcar un sello con las manos aumentaron de tamaño e inmediatamente comenzaron a elevarse, las aves hicieron algunas piruetas en el aire antes de impactarse entre ellas y explotar creando cientos de destellos.

-¡waaaaa! Quiero intentarlo, dame un poco de arcilla-

-toma- Deidara le ofreció una porción de arcilla como del tamaño de una bola de billar, pero ella solo tomo la mitad que fue lo que pudo agarrar su puño. Kisa le sonrío como agradecimiento y ambos se pusieron a moldear. El chico la mastico con las bocas de sus manos y al cabo de un momento tenia cuatro pequeñas aves. En cambio la niña era de movimientos más torpes al momento de formar un solo pájaro con toda su porción de arcilla.

-mmm… no me esta quedando muy bien- hizo un puchero.

-no esta tan mal- Deidara hecho un vistazo a las manos de la niña, el ave de ella presentaba un aspecto gracioso -jm jm…- el rubio se llevo las manos sobre la boca para cubrírsela y sofocar su risa.

-quieres reírte ¿verdad?- le pregunto mientras lo veía acusadoramente.

-uhn- Deidara asintió

-entonces hazlo ¡es horrible! Jajajaja…- Kisa se hecho a reír mientras sujetaba al pequeño pájaro blanco entre sus manos.

-jajajaja- el rubio también hecho una carcajada. Los dos rieron así un rato, en verdad se veían felices

Kisara contemplaba ese momento con nostalgia.

-no creo que seas tan patética…- Itachi se acerco a ella por detrás -no como para dejar que un bello recuerdo como este desaparezca. Preocúpate ahora solo de curar tu dolor y luego sigue viviendo, al menos que tengas miedo.- Itachi se acerco al oído de la chica y le susurro -Y con respecto a mí… pronto todo acabara…-

De repente toda aquella ilusión se desvaneció en un parpadeo, se encontró otra vez en la cueva de pie frente a aquel pelinegro.

* * *

Nuevamente despertó, el llorar así la agotaba demasiado, sin embargo esta vez fue por que alguien la zarandeaba. Abrió los ojos, una vez mas no vio a Sasori, Hidan, ni siquiera a Itachi, sin embargo el gran hombre pez se encontraba allí. Aun cuando estaba hincado a su nivel ella levanto la mirada un para verlo y luego comenzó a acurrucarse para volverse a dormir quería olvidarse del mundo en ese momento, pero Kisame no se lo permitió y volvió a sacudirla.

-si sigues llorando así morirás por deshidratación- sonrío burlonamente y acerco un cuenco con agua a los labios de la chica, lo empino obligándola a beber el contenido en un inicio. Kisara sintió como su boca seca se refrescaba, era una gran sensación de alivio. Sujeto el recipiente con sus manos al tiempo que el Akatsuki retiraba las suyas, y se termino el resto del agua ¿hace cuantas horas no bebía?

-¡ahh!- suspiro mientras dejaba el recipiente en el suelo -… gracias…-

Kisame sonrío satisfecho, coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y le revolvió el cabello como a un cachorro, despeinándola más de lo que ya estaba. Ella pareció esbozar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-así esta mejor, no puedes desperdicia tu vida así- se sentó a su lado, le había agarrado algo de cariño en tan poco tiempo.

-..Lo se...- dijo casi en susurro.

-¿eh?- sonrío, parecía que la chica planeaba algo por la expresión de su rostro, una mezcla de tristeza y determinación- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-

-quisiera… conocer al responsable de la muerte de Deidara, Kisame-senpai ¿sabe donde puedo encontrarlo?-

-¿piensas vengarte? De ser así tendrás que hacer fila…-

-no…pero me gustaría hablar con esa persona, tal vez preguntarle algo-

-en ese caso, veré que puedo hacer por ti- el espadachín se puso de pie para retirarse.

-por cierto Kisame-senpai, ¿podría decirme cómo se llama esa persona?-

-ese sujeto es el hermano menor de Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke.-

La chica volvió a acurrucarse junto a la pared y derramo una nueva lagrima, tenia un muy mal presentimiento al respecto.

El espadachín se retiro y salio de la cueva donde se encontró con Sasori y Hidan sentados en la entrada de esta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto el marionetista aun preocupado.

-párese que ya se siente un poco mejor-

-¡por Jashin! menos mal, ya no soporto que llore así- menciono el peligris fingiendo disgusto, pero en realidad estaba algo preocupado.

-¿no piensan ir con ella?- pregunto el espadachín al ver que ninguno tenia intenciones de ir a hacerle compañía a la chica.

-de que servirá que vayamos, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella- menciono Sasori desanimado, tenía una actitud pesimista -después iré a verla-

-y tu a donde…- el jashinista fue interrumpido.

-iré a dar una vuelta, no podemos bajar la guardia- comento el pez mientras se retiraba.

Kisame se adentro en el bosque, se aseguro de no hubiera nadie mas a su alrededor y fijo su vista en un árbol frente a el.

-Zetsu sal de allí, necesito pedirte un favor.-

Del tronco del árbol fue emergiendo una figura casi humana, su cuerpo se encontraba resguardado entre dos grandes hojas que se encontraban entreabiertas y dejaban ver su cabeza, un lado de su rostro era negro y otro blanco, tenía ojos amarillos, además de portar una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-¿un favor?- inquirió intrigado con una voz amable.

-**solo a ti se te ocurre pedir un favor**- ahora se escuchaba una voz molesta.

-tal vez deberíamos escucharlo- se había vuelto una discusión consigo mismo.

**-¡bien! ¿Qué quieres?-**

-necesito que localices al hermano de Itachi- dijo Kisame muy decidido y la planta sonrío con ambos lados, algo le hacia gracia.

-¿en verdad crees que siga vivo?- pregunto el lado claro.

-**de ser así ¿para que lo quieres?**- complemento la parte oscura.

* * *

Kisara se puso de pie, la posición en la que se encontraba había dejado de ser cómoda, miro a su alrededor, la mayor parte de la cueva se encontraba oscura, decidió explorar un poco, así que se adentro en la caverna, esta era escasamente iluminada por algunas pequeñas antorchas.

Camino hasta llegar a una pequeña desviación y algo allí dentro le llamo la curiosidad, empezó a adentrarse y entonces tropezó con un gran bulto cayendo encima de este. Se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar hincada y tanteo con las manos ya que no reconocía nada debido a la oscuridad. Aquella cosa sobre la que había caído estaba inerte, fría, paresia tener ropas y una armadura, subió sus manos lentamente encontrándose con una barba, un rostro y una placa metálica con un grabado el cual recorrió con los dedos antes de reaccionar de que se trataba.

-¡wahhh!- pego un grito ahogado mientras retrocedía de golpe arrastrándose. Intento normalizar su respiración pero en vez de eso se puso a llorar -yonbi…- la persona que allí yacía muerta era el jinchuriki de cuatro colas un miembro de su aldea -perdón…-

Se quedo allí un momento llorando hasta que escucho unos suaves pasos acercarse a ella

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- era Itachi probablemente la había escuchado gritar. -este no es lugar para ti, ven- le hizo una seña para que se levantara y lo siguiera_._

_-Zetsu __ya debería estar aquí para comerse eso-_ pensó algo indiferente mientras se encaminaba con la chica a la parte principal de la cueva.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de retirarse cuando comenzó a toser, Kisara lo observo preocupada, quería hacer algo por el, así que acerco su mano a la espalda del chico, esta estaba rodeada de chacra, pero Itachi al darse cuenta se retiro.

- eso no servirá de nada- le dijo secamente -lo único que me queda es esperar a que todo pase- le dirigió una ultima mirada a la chica antes de regresar a la parte mas oscura de la cueva dejándola algo confundida.

Kisame había regresado y se encamino directamente hacia la chica quien se encontraba en la posición anterior.

-oye, ponte de pie, vendrás a pasear conmigo- Kisara volteo a verlo y su mirada se ilumino. Inmediatamente se levanto y se coloco su capa blanca de viaje. Salio de la cueva junto con el espadachín llamando al instante la curiosidad de Sasori y Hidan.

-¡hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas con ella?- pregunto el peligris alterado.

-solo… quiero caminar un poco- se atrevió a decir Kisa -y ya que ustedes están molestos conmigo le pedí a Kisame-senpai que me acompañara- no estaba segura, pero algo le decía que si ellos sabían a donde quería ir la detendrían, así que se valió de una farsa.

-¿molestos?- menciono el peligris algo indignado.

-no estamos molestos contigo, pero nos incomoda verte co esa actitud- se atrevió a decir el marionetista. Intercambio miradas con Kisa un segundo -adelante ve a caminar- no pensaba quitarle mas tiempo, pero antes de irse le dirigió una mirada a Kisame que claramente le decía "te la encargo" a lo cual el asintió.

Se adentraron velozmente en el bosque, como tantas otras veces, ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino. Caminaron barios minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en el cual se detuvieron.

-¡Zetsu! ¿Ya los encontraste?- pregunto Kisame en voz alta a la nada, por lo que Kisa lo observo extrañada, sin embargo de repente aquel extraño sujeto apareció enfrente de ellos, emergiendo del suelo. La chica que estaba parada al nivel de espadachín retrocedió un par de pasos como refugiándose detrás de este.

-no están muy lejos…- se interrumpió

**-****¿Quién es ella?- **el hombre planta poso su vista sobre la chica.

- ella es Kisara, y esta interesada en encontrar a Sasuke- la presento el pez, animándola a dar un paso al frente

-ya veo-

**-que tonta-**

-por favor…- dijo suavemente Kisa, aun le temía un poco a ese sujeto -por favor Zetsu-san lléveme con el- le tomo un poco armarse de valor.

-está bien- dijo la voz amable, a lo cual Kisame sonrío, sabía que una parte de Zetsu era demasiado flexible. La chica también hizo un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa.

**-síganme-**

Caminaron por largo rato, "Hebi" no estaba tan cerca como Kisame pensaba. Una extraña calma se hizo presente, los únicos sonidos presentes eran de sus pisadas y el suave sonido de un riachuelo.

**-hasta qui llegamos nosotros-**

-¿Qué?- la chica se sorprendió -creí que…-

**-entre los ninjas que acompañan a Sasuke hay un rastreador…-**

-aun cuando ocultemos nuestro chacra podría detectarnos- finalizo la parte clara del hombre planta.

- a partir de aquí tendrás que ir sola, no podemos involucrarnos aun- le dijo Kisame, dándole a entender que el también se quedaba.

-… entiendo, pero como…-

-sigue el sonido del agua-

**-así llegaras a el-**

-descuida te esperaremos aquí- le dijo Kisame

**-no cuentes con nosotros- **

Kisara se dirigí hacia ambos Akatsikis despidiéndose con una reverencia, dudo un momento antes de retomar nuevamente el camino y luego siguió caminando.

El sonido del riachuelo se volvió cada vez mas fuerte, ya estaba cerca y se hecho a correr en dirección a este.

Atravesando un área de maleza tuvo que frenar con fuerza, a pocos metros de ella, junto al riachuelo, se encontraba un chico pelinegro lavándose el rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto este mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Kisara quedo pasmada, nunca había sentido tanto odio.

-volveré a preguntar una vez mas ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado****.**

**Bueno eso es todo****, espero tener más tiempo para escribir ahora en vacaciones (mientras no me de "flogeritis alergicus" he escuchado que es muy contagiosa XD jeje). **

**Para comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, críticas, etc. dejen Reviews.**

**Sayonara.**


	11. contra el tiempo y la muerte

**Mas vale tarde que nunca ¡¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!!**

**Después de recibir una amenaza por parte de Momoko Uzumaki (en la cual Jashin- sama se vería involucrado) (y además de que fue la única que me dejo un reviw en el cap anterior), decidí darle gusto y ponerme a escribir como loca.**

**Aun así les agradezco a todos los que leen esto aun cuando no dejen reviws (lo cual me recuerda que yo debo algunos XD, propósito para año nuevo dejar mas reviws).**

**En fin no perdamos mas el tiempo y lean.**

**Capitulo 11.**** Contra el tiempo y la muerte.**

-volveré a preguntar una vez mas ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- el pelinegro se pudo en guardia y Kisara reacciono al fin ante esta acción.

-yo… ¿tu eres Uchiha Sasuke, verdad? - comenzó a carminar despacio hacia el.

-así es-

-yo, solo quiero preguntarte…- un puñado de shurikens fueron lanzados en dirección de Kisa quien tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitarlos. Un grupo de ninjas se presento tomando inmediatamente posición de ataque, los dos hombres se colocaron a los costados del Uchiha y una chica pelirroja al frente de este, por alguna razón ella parecía ser la mas ofensiva.

-está bien- les indico el pelinegro e hizo una seña con la mano indicando que se calmaran -no es nuestro enemigo, al menos no aun- y camino rebasando a la pelirroja.

-pero Sasuke…- la pelirroja se cayo, no tenia caso quejarse si este no le iba a escuchar.

-y bien ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?-

-hace unos días te enfrentaste a un chico rubio perteneciente a Akatsuki…-

-así que esta relacionada con Akatsuki -Kisara se mostró atónita- tal vez no portes la capa, pero el anillo que llevas en tu mano me lo dice todo.-

La chica miro a su mano, aun traía puesto el anillo que le dio Kakuzu, se había olvidado de el, de hecho le sorprendió que no lo hubiese perdido aun ya que este le quedaba flojo. -Orochimaru tenía un anillo similar. - Sasuke preparo su katana, tal vez en forma de advertencia -Ahora tu seguirás mis reglas; yo contestare a tu pregunta si tu respondes la mía. ¿Dónde esta Uchiha Itachi?- el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada intimidante y Kisara solo se quedo pensativa.

-¿en verdad crees que ella lo conozca?- le pregunto en voz baja a Sasuke uno de los chicos que era peliblanco y portaba una gran espada.

-Suigetsu tiene razón, no podemos estar seguros de que ella lo conozca o sepa su ubicación- corroboro el otro sujeto, este era pelinaranja y paresia bastante calmado.

Sin embargo Sasuke no dijo nada y siguió observando a la chica con incertidumbre, por lo que la pelirroja se mostró molesta e intervino.

-y bien ¿no vas a decir nada?- le pregunto de forma agresiva.

-Itachi se encuentra en una cueva a pocos kilómetros de aquí- dijo al fin Kisara y señalo la dirección por la que venia.

-ya veo, has sido de gran ayuda- el Uchiha ladeando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Como saber que no miente?- se altero aun mas la pelirroja.

-ella no tiene razones para mentirnos Karin- intervino el pelinaranja.

-y bien, ¿que ibas a preguntarme?-

-solo quiero saber si ¿aquel chico tomo la decisión de suicidarse? o ¿tu lo controlaste con el sharingan?- trato de sonar lo menos acusadora posible.

-eso era todo. No, yo no lo controle, no podría hacerlo, ya que el sharingan no servia sobre el- la chica se sorprendió, no esperaba escuchar eso de Deidara. -incluso creo que el estaba feliz de autodestruirse- envaino la espada nuevamente.

-ya veo, gracias- agacho la mirada resignada, pero mas tranquila, hubiera odiado la idea de que Deidara hubiera actuado contra su voluntad.

- Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, ¡nos vamos!- indico Sasuke en voz alta.

-¡espera!- intervino Kisara algo alarmada.

-¿ahora que quieres?- pregunto el Uchiha con molestia.

-en esa guarida, hay otros miembros de Akatsuki aparte de Itachi, puedo intentar alejarlos de allí para que no interfieran, pero necesito una hora, es todo lo que te pido una hora.- la mirada de Kisa mostraba suplica.

-de acuerdo, te daré una hora, pero si estas mintiendo juro que te encontrare y asesinare después de encargarme de Itachi.-

-¿estás seguro de esto Sasuke?- pregunto Suigetsu.

-mi único objetivo es Itachi, si puedo evitar enfrentamientos en vano esperare solo un poco más.-

-gracias. Me voy- Kisara se despidió con una reverencia y hecho a correr en la dirección donde se habían quedado Kisame y Zetsu.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo quedando casi sin aliento. No tardo en divisar en la distancia la figura del espadachín quien se había quedado a esperarla, tal como dijo. Hasta ese momento habían pasado cerca de diez minutos.

-párese que tienes prisa- comento Kisame en forma burlona.

-¡Sasuke va para la guarida! Tenemos menos de una hora- dijo la chica mientras pasaba corriendo a un lado de Kisame rebasándolo, este inmediatamente se puso a corres a su lado al escuchar la inesperada noticia.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué sucedió allá?-

-le daré la versión corta senpai- no tenia intenciones de meterse en detalles, no tenia tiempo para eso -Sasuke me asocio con Akatsuki, dijo que si yo no le decía donde se encontraba Itachi el no contestaría mi pregunta…-

-así que le dijiste-

-se que podría parecer una traidora, que cambie a Itachi por un poco de información, pero no es así…- fue interrumpida por el espadachín.

-te creo, Itachi ha estado esperando a su hermano desde hace mucho, esto lo haces por el…-

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, reflexionando sobre la situación. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que comenzó a correr el tiempo.

-hay algo que debía comentarte, "me debes un favor"- menciono Kisame mientras ponía una hilarante sonrisa

-¿un favor?- Kisara lo miro asombrada, esperaba que el pidiera algo a cambio de encontrarse con Sasuke, después de todo no puedes esperar nada si no das algo a cambio, esto ya lo había comprobado con Sasori y Hidan, pero no imagino que lo mencionara en un momento así- entiendo-

-en ese caso, solicitare tus servicios como ninja medico, para Itachi.- la chica estuvo a punto de frenar a causa de la impresión, pero no lo hizo no podía darse ese lujo aun, por lo que casi tropezó.

-no conozco con detalle lo que tenga planeado Itachi, pero con su condición actual no creo que sobreviva a esa batalla…-el hombre pez comenzó a desacelerar -será mejor que a partir de aquí caminemos, si ven que llegas tan agitada sospecharan que algo extraño sucede.-

La joven también comenzó a caminar, lo mejor era no alertarlos.

-y con respecto a lo anterior, tu eres la medico ¿Qué sugieres?...-

* * *

Llegaron a la guarida con treinta minutos a su favor, ahora tenía que llevarse a Sasori y a Hidan de ese lugar para que no intervinieran.

Ya no se encontraban fuera, por lo que ambos entraron a la caverna.

-he vuelto- Dijo Kisa esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-bienvenida- le respondió Sasori quien al igual que el jashinista, voltearon a verlos.

-y ¿Qué tal tu paseo?- pregunto Hidan algo desganado.

-bueno… en verdad no muy bien- todos la miraron extrañados, incluyendo a Kisame que estaba al tanto del plan -me di cuenta de… que me hubiera gustado que ustedes también me acompañaran -era una chica, podía valerse de lo "cursi" para aparentar -ya que no hemos estado muy unidos los últimos días y bueno…eso de algún modo me entristece- agacho la mirada con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

-la próxima ves iremos a pasear contigo- afirmo el pelirrojo acercándose a la joven.

- o ¿podríamos ir a dar una vuelta ahora?- dijo ella dulcemente.

-¿ahora? Si acabas de regresar.- menciona el jashinista.

-es un lindo día "no puedo esperar"-enfatizó esta frase y disimuladamente volteo a ver al marionetista.

-¿estas segura que quieres ir a pasear ahora?- pregunto Sasori casi convencido.

-si, me di cuenta que esta "es la mejor forma de distraerme" y "me hace sentir un poco mejor"- ahora volteo hacia Hidan disimuladamente.

-¡entonces vamos!- exclamo Hidan antes de lo pensado.

Tardaron cerca de cinco minutos en empezar a movilizarse para salir de la cueva, Kisara comenzaba a pensar que a los miembros de Akatsuki les gustaba caminar campantemente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y que no se moverían más rápido al menos que la situación lo ameritara. Sin embargo no podía decir nada.

Una vez fuera debían alejarse lo suficiente como para que ni Sasori ni Hidan se percataran de la presencia de "Hebi".

Kisame fue a buscar a Itachi dentro de la cueva, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, este se encontraba sentado en una roca. El pelinegro tosió un poco, volteo a ver su mano con la cual se había cubierto la boca y encontró unas gotitas de sangre.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el hombre pez.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te pedí que estuvieras alerta-

-je, solo venia a avisarte que tu hermano estará aquí en menos de veinte minutos- el pelinegro pereció sorprenderse solo un poco -acompañare a los demás un rato, pero descuida estaré alerta a tu señal.-dicho esto se retiro.

-_así que ya es hora…-_ pensó el Uchiha.

El espadachín los alcanzó velozmente.

-¿tu que haces aquí?- menciono el religioso molesto.

- pensé en acompañarlos un rato ¿algún problema?- le sonrío desafiantemente y luego se dirigió a la chica -¿a donde tienes pensado ir?- era una pregunta encubierta, tenían que mantener la distancia con el punto de llegada de Sasuke y los otros, además de lograr perder el tiempo suficiente.

-…- Kisara se quedo pensativa, no había pensado totalmente en eso, improviso un poco para llevarlos fuera de la cueva pero ¿ahora que? Se encogió de hombros disimulando su inquietud con aparente inocencia.

Kisame se dio cuenta que ahora era su turno de usar el cerebro e improvisar, le tomo solo unos segundos recordar que cerca se encontraba un lago.

-hay un lago no muy lejos de aquí, podríamos pescar algo para comer.- y sonrío disimuladamente.

-¡solo a ti se te ocurre pensar en comida!- comento Hidan.

-¡yo tengo hambre!- menciono Kisa tímidamente.

-entonces vamos al lago, Kisame guíanos.- le indico Sasori. El espadachín solo asintió.

De vez en cuando Kisame acelero un poco el paso, una actitud que bien podría ser tomada por ansiedad.

Llegaron al lago un par de minutos antes de que se completara la hora.

-¡bueno! Yo aquí me retiro-

-¡¡¿Qué?!! Solo viniste a botarnos aquí y ya te vas-

-jeje tengo cosas que hacer, los veré mas tarde- coloco su mano en la cabeza de la chica y le sacudió el cabello como gesto de despedida.

-lo alcanzare mas tarde Kisame-senpai- musito bajo la chica casi siendo imperceptible para los otros dos. El espadachín se retiro a toda velocidad, desplazándose por lo alto de lo los árboles, tenia que darse prisa.

* * *

Esperar, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, debido a eso su actitud melancólica volvió pensando en que algo pudiera salir mal.

Se encontraba sentada en una roca a la orilla del lago contemplando el paisaje, mientras que Sasori pescaba con una red de hilos de chacra y Hidan atravesaba peces con una kunai.

-Kisara, ¡Kisara!- la llamo el marionetista -si te quedas hay sentada solo entristecerás mas- la chica volteo hacia el despacio.

-tiene razón Sasori-senpai. ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?-

-podrías preparar una hoguera para cocinar esto- le dijo el jashinista mostrándole un pez que sujetaba por la cola.

-entonces iré a buscar leña.- sonrío levemente y se retiro en busca de esta.

-esta ocultando algo- le dijo Sasori a Hidan una vez que la chica se alejo lo suficiente.

-¿tú crees?-

-probablemente.-

No tardo mucho en regresar. Acomodo la leña para la fogata y entonces marco algunos sellos de manos…

-¡katon goryuka no jutsu!- no fue una llama muy grande, después de todo solo necesitaba fuego suficiente para prender la hoguera. Los otros dos la miraron algo asombrados, no imaginaban que esa chica controlara dos elementos.

Kisara se sentó junto al fuego mientras esperaban a que los peces se cocinaran. Su vista se perdió en las llamas. Trascurrieron así unos minutos y después jugueteo un rato con su comida, evitando el contacto visual con sus acompañantes, la intriga la invadía.

-es suficiente- exclamo el pelirrojo ya cansado de esperar -algo te pasa, si te esta molestando tanto por que no hablas al respecto o es acaso que ¿no confías en nosotros?- la miro acusadoramente.

-estoy bien senpai- ella seguía con voz apagada- es que estoy todavía triste por lo de Deida…-

-¡no me vengas con ese cuento!- mantuvo su voz calmada.

-¡eh!-

-¡ahora que recuerdo! te escuche decir que le decías al tiburón que lo alcanzarías luego, ¿de que se trata todo esto, mocosa?-

Kisa los observo preguntándose en que momento se habían dado cuenta. No tenia caso seguir ocultándolo, pero tampoco diría todo de una sola vez. -¿podemos regresar?- les dijo tranquilamente evadiendo la pregunta, se puso de pie, tenia planeado regresar a la cueva para recoger su equipaje. -¡vamos!-

Esta vez aceleraron el paso de regreso a la guarida por lo que llegaron en poco tiempo, solo entraron a la cueva para recoger la mochila de la chica, junto a esta se encontraba un pequeño dibujo de un mapa mal hecho, pero legible, probablemente hecho por Kisame y que marcaba su punto de encuentro.

-¿piensan venir?- pregunto dudosamente sabia que tenia razones para dudar de ella en un momento así.

Sintió la fría mirada de ambos, era parecida a la que le mostraron cuado la conocieron pero esta era mas fría y con algo de resentimiento. Pero no era solo eso, era igual a las miradas que le dirigía la gente de su aldea. Odiaba que la miraran así, aun mas odiaba que ellos la miraran así.

_-se fuerte-_ le dijo algo en su interior. Retrocedió unos pasos para después despedirse con una reverencia -muchas gracias por todo..._se fuerte_…- no recibió respuesta alguna.

Se giro en dirección al bosque y comenzó a caminar despacio. En pocos segundos sintió como sus ojos aguaban y sus mejillas se humedecían.

-_justo cuando empezabas a ser tu misma…volviste a quedarte sola, al menos antes lo tenias a el…pero el también te abandono…-_ esa voz en su cabeza Kisa la odiaba…

-¡oye mocosa!-

-¡espera!- escucho al tiempo que sentía que una mano la sujetaba por el hombro y la frenaba.

-iremos contigo-

-pero solo si prometes que confiaras mas en nosotros y nos dices de que se trata todo esto- le dijo el pelirrojo al oído.

Kisa asintió, después de todo pensaba decirles.

-le pedí a Kisame-senpai que me llevara con el hermano menor de Itachi, el se dirigía a la guarida así que les pedí que me acompañaran para evitar conflictos innecesarios. En este momento es probable que Itachi y Sasuke se estén enfrentando por una deuda que tenían pendiente, pero ni Kisame-senpai ni yo creemos que Itachi sobreviva a esa batalla, no en el estado que esta y yo me ofrecí a tratarlo. Este es nuestro punto de reunión- mostró el pequeño mapa a los Akatsuki, quienes parecían bastante sorprendidos, no imaginaron que tramara tanto.

Se limpio las lágrimas y se animo a voltear a verlos, esperaba una reprimenda por parte de Sasori y tal ves algunas groserías por parte de religioso.

-mocosa tonta-

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

- por que a ustedes no les agrada Itachi. Temí que no me dejaran ayudarlo si les decía algo.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Voltearon a verse entre ellos, parecían concordar con lo que ella decía.

-¡es cierto no me agrada mucho!- comento Hidan y se cruzo de brazos, orgulloso.

-eso ya no importa.- dijo Sasori resignado -¿Cuándo tienes que reunirte con ellos?-

- mmm… me dijo que lo alcanzara en cuando tuviera oportunidad, que entre antes mejor. Así que sugeriría irnos ya.-

-entonces vámonos- reanudo el paso junto con la chica -nos están esperando y saben que odio hacer esperar a los demás.-

El peligris los siguió de mala gana.

No podía fallar en un momento así, no quería fallar en un momento así, no le importaba involucrarse solo quería evitar que Uchiha Itachi muriera. Decidió acelerar el paso, ahora estaba segura que los otros dos la seguirían.

* * *

Un sujeto enmascarado con capa negra y nubes rojas observaba la escena de dos jóvenes Uchiha malheridos casi muertos.

-llegas tarde- le dijo al recién llegado que emergía lentamente del suelo.

-no soy tu, no puedo moverme tan rápido- se defendió.

-si estuviste viendo será mejor que hayas grabado todo esto-

-**relájate, todo esta grabado-**

-nos llevamos el cadáver de Itachi también. Debemos irnos ahora -salto del muro donde se encontraba al suelo para recoger el cuerpo del mas joven, el cual se hecho al hombro como un bulto.

Zetsu también se acerco para tomar el cuerpo de Itachi, pero había algo extraño en este.

-**tenemos un problema- **menciono llamando la atención del enmascarado que estaba a punto de retirarse.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-aun respira- el pelinegro pareció meditarlo un momento.

-en ese caso llévaselo a Kisame, el sabrá que hacer con el.-

* * *

Llevaban varios minutos desplazándose entre las ramas.

-¡oye mocosa! ¿Tienes idea de a donde vamos?-

-eso creo-

-¿estas segura que sabes interpretar esos garabatos?- pregunto refiriéndose al mapa que le dejo Kisame.

-eso espero, pero creo que tal vez debería echar un vistazo para ver si logro ubicar el lugar- comenzó a trepar hasta la copa del árbol y se asomo por sobre las ramas cubiertas de hojas. En el horizonte logro divisar a lo lejos nubes grises concentradas en un solo lugar. Se quedo petrificada.

-Kisara ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el marionetista impaciente mientras subía donde la chica. Para ver así lo mismo que ella.

- debemos ir más rápido- dijo en un tono asustado ¿Qué estaba pasando halla? ¿Qué clase de batalla se llevaba a cavo en ese lugar?

Reanudaron aun más velozmente su recorrido, hasta que algo nuevo llamo su atención. Unas cuantas huellas en el suelo, tanto de humanos como de perros, parecían dirigirse en dirección hacia el campo de batalla Uchiha.

Kisara observo su mapa, su lugar de rencuentro estaba algo cerca de allí, si ellos se daban cuenta de su presencia tendrían problemas.

-tendremos que desviarnos ¡no necesitamos contratiempos!- anuncio el pelirrojo mientras observaba las huellas.

-que tiene de malo una pequeña diversión, incluso podría ofrecerle un pequeño sacrificio a Jashin-sama- y una sádica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-lo siento Hidan, pero sabes que no tenemos tiempo- le dijo la chica.

El jashinista se molesto un poco, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

**Flashs Back**

-... tu eres el medico ¿que sugieres?-

Kisara se quedo pensativa mientras caminaba a la par del espadachín, como medico sabia que debía pensar en alguna solución o diagnostico. Lo más recomendable seria evitar que Itachi peleara a muerte con su hermano, algo que ya había descartado, simplemente imposible. La segunda opción era que ella estuviera en la pelea para curarlo cuando el lo requiriera, tampoco, seria injusto para Sasuke e Itachi no lo permitiría, además de que tenia que regresar con Sasori y Hidan. Pero aun tenía una tercera opción…

-Kisame-senpai ¿usted estará con Itachi durante de la batalla?-

- estaré cerca, pero planeo reencontrarme con el al final.-

-ya veo…-

Llevo una mano a su cuello y con los dedos busco y sujeto una pequeña cuerda en este, la saco y colgando de esta se encontraba un pequeño recipiente que sujeto con la otra mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el hombre pez intentando ver lo que ella custodio en su mano.

-… medicina…-dijo y entreabrió la mano, dejándole ver una pequeña jeringa que contenía un liquido verde que parecía irradiar luz propia.- mezclada con el chacra de mi padre. Kisame-sempai le confiare a usted esto para que se lo administre a Itachi- le entrego el pequeño recipiente.

-y ¿que se supone que debo hacer?- ahora el observaba el medicamento con curiosidad.

-escuche con atención, tan pronto como este con Itachi debe de inyectárselo en el corazón…-fue interrumpida.

-¿has pensado que para ese momento ya podría estar muerto?-

-y ¿has olvidado quien es el medico aquí? Como le dije, esta medicina esta mezclada con el chacra de mi padre, no importa que el lleve un rato muerto, esto debería reanudar sus funciones vitales, pero solo por un lapso de quince minutos tal vez un poco mas…-

-en otras palabras planeas revivirlo-

-ese es solo el primer paso, el segundo paso será mantenerlo con vida y para eso tendré que tratarlo personalmente, pero como vera…-

-necesitas un lugar para reunirte con el, descuida yo me encargare de eso.-

-gracias-

-una cosa mas, espera el tiempo que consideres apropiado antes de acercarte o podrías verte aun mas involucrada en esto.-

-entiendo-

**Fin Flash Back**

Acababa de llegar a una pequeña cabaña, su punto de rencuentro y el lugar donde Zetsu le aseguro que dejaría el cuerpo de su compañero de serle posible. Para su fortuna allí estaba el pelinegro.

Kisame saco el pequeño recipiente de entre su capa y se acerco al joven Uchiha que reposaba sobre el suelo, aun tenia una muy leve sonrisa en sus labios. No tenía mucho de haber muerto. Hoshigaki no lo pensó mucho antes de inyectarle con poca delicadeza el contenido en el pecho, en el corazón, tal y como Amamia había dicho.

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que el líquido permitiera a su corazón latir otra vez y que la medicina se esparciera por el torrente sanguíneo en resto del cuerpo del Uchiha, la respuesta del moribundo joven fue un suspiro en el que tomo una gran cantidad de aire.

-párese que funciona- dijo para si mismo el espadachín mientras sonreía. Se asomo por una de las ventanas de la pequeña habitación, solo quedaba esperar que la chica lograra llegar a tiempo, antes que el daño fuese irreversible.

* * *

-¡¡haya esta!!- exclamo emocionada la chica al divisar al fin el lugar.

-menos mal- dijo Hidan con fastidio.

-cállate- lo reprendió Akasuna, el tampoco quería estar allí, pero no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Kisame ya los estaba esperando.

-veo que no tuviste que escaparte- le dijo hilarante al verla llegar con sus compañeros. Ella ignoro su comentario. Por su parte Sasori y Hidan se mantuvieron en un incomodo silencio no sin antes dirigirle una fulminante mirada al hombre pez, no había nada que pudieran hacer en un momento así.

-¿ase cuanto que le aplicaste la medicina?- pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de Itachi y comenzaba a revisarlo.

-casi diez minutos- el espadachín retomo la seriedad del asunto nuevamente.

La joven tomo sus signos vitales, tenia el pulso débil, le costaba respirar, además de barias lesiones internas y externas, entre estas una profunda incisión en el muslo izquierdo.

Kisara respiro hondo un par de veces antes de iluminar ambas manos con su chacra

-aquí vamos- se dijo para darse ánimos y las coloco en el pecho del chico, las recorrió poco a poco abarcando lo mas posible.

Los otros tres se mantuvieron a la expectativa, siempre era interesante ver a un medico hacer su trabajo.

La joven mostraba mucha dedicación a su labor al igual que cariño, mismos que había usado al revivir a Sasori, al reconstruir a Hidan y al intentar salvar a Kakusu. Pero en esta ocasión también había aprecio, por que a diferencia de los otros, los conoció hasta después de curarlos y no al revés, como sucedió con Itachi.

Siguió así por barios minutos, aun cuando en algunos momentos sintió que lo perdía trato de conservar la calma y aumento la intensidad de su jutsu.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Sasori al ver que lucia algo agotada, además que ya sabía que esas técnicas la consumía demás.

-si…solo un poco mas…-respondió con notorio cansancio, y les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa tratando de no aparentar debilidad.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que empezó con el tratamiento, comenzó a cabecear. Aun cuando Sasori y Hidan hubieran preferido detenerla, sentían que se lo debían por lo de Deidara.

-… ¡lo logre!...- exclamo débilmente mientras perdía el conocimiento y caía sobre el pecho del Uchiha el cual respiraba con mas normalidad.

* * *

**Y una vez mas finalizo otro capitulo****, siento que le falto algo (tal vez algo aburrida la ultima parte), pero quedo bien dentro de todo.**

**Kisara me salió algo "chantajista", tiene buena escuela X3. Por otro lado siento que deje muy ausentes a Sasori y a Hidan, intentare que esto ya no pase, pero no lo aseguro. Y a las que se pregunten que paso con Deidara esto saldrá en el próximo capitulo.**

**Como algo sin mucha importancia he decidido que "año nuevo, perfil nuevo" y en verdad era necesario que hiciera un arreglito, esto lo digo por las personas que como yo nos gusta checar los perfiles de los demás. **

**En fin Sayonara mina. Dejenme un reviw kudasai.**


	12. Decisiones

**Hola!! No hace falta mencionar que tarde mucho, el ¿Por qué? Es el mismo que el de muchas de nosotras, la computadora nos traiciona y falla, esta vez se echo a perder la tarjeta madre. Por lo que ya tengo compu nueva y espero que no falle en mucho tiempo. **

**Capitulo 12.-Deciciones**

Sintió como una delicada mano le acariciaba el cabello un instante antes de retirarse, entreabrió los ojos, perezoso, estaba oscuro, solo vio la sombra de alguien saliendo de la habitación y la poca luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Serró los ojos y volvió a acurrucarse en su lecho para quedar dormido nuevamente en un instante.

------

Estaba inquieta, y quería levantarse tenía que cuidar de su paciente, sin embargo los parpados le pesaba, en esa lucha interna ni siquiera podría descansar bien. Hizo un último esfuerzo por despertarse y se levanto. Se encontraba acurrucada junto al jashinista el cual dormitaba y arropada por la capa del Akasuna. Miro a su alrededor, acababa de anochecer, con la vista busco a Itachi, se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación arropado con una capa que probablemente le había conseguido su compañero, y junto a la entrada de la cabaña se encontraban Sasori y Kisame montando guardia.

-¿qué estás haciendo? debes descansar-le dijo el pelirrojo y camino hacia ella.

-pero Itachi…no he terminado…-

-podrás terminar mañana, ya usaste demasiado chacra-

-al menos déjeme limpiarlo- Sasori rodó los ojos algo inconforme, pero al final asintió para darle su aprobación aun cuando no estaba muy de acuerdo.

La chica tomo su mochila y rebusca para encontrar una botella con agua y un paño que humedeció con esta. Gateo hasta el Uchiha y comenzó a limpiarle con sumo cuidado la sangre del rostro y después la de las manos.

Lo reviso una última vez antes de que Sasori se la llevara a dormir a regañadientes.

-¿no deberías irte? es probable que te llamen- pregunto el marionetista a Kisame.

-sí, es probable- sonrío y después marco algunos sellos para crear un clon de agua, el original se retiro dejando a la copia, habría que aclararle algunas cosas a Itachi cuando despertara.

--------

- Podría ser que Itachi siga vivo- emergió el hombre planta del suelo.

**-¿Por qué le ofreciste los ojos de su hermano?- **lo interrogo la parte oscura.

- sabía que por ahora no los aceptaría-

- y ¿Qué hubieras hecho si los hubiera aceptado?- inquirió la parte blanca.

- con una buena escusa sería suficiente. Y Zetsu, en lo que a nosotros respecta Uchiha Itachi está muerto- sentencio el enmascarado.

--------

Recordó aquel momento en el que perdió la razón y solo la rabia lo invadió, quería acabar con esa persona, pero a que precio, con su propia vida y solo porque despreciaba esos ojos.

Que había pasado con lo que él en realidad quería, lo que más deseaba, aunque sea una última vez volver a ver a su querida hermana, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no podía retractarse ni mostrar miedo por su decisión y menos ante ese Uchiha.

Así que se dejo llevar por su ira dispuesto a terminar con ese momento mientras en su interior se maldecía y se repetía una y otra vez que lamentaba no cumplir su promesa.

Una punzada de dolor y ardor en su pecho causada por el recuerdo de la explosión hizo que despertara exaltado, respirando agitadamente. Era de mañana.

-ahh…ahhh…- suspiro con pesadez, mientras una mano le acaricio la cabeza intentando calmarlo.

-tranquilo Deidara, estabas soñando- escucho una voz femenina que conocía bien y giro la vista hacia esta persona.

Una mujer de oscuros ojos al igual que cabellos, piel nívea y esa suave sonrisa que la caracterizaba se encontraba sentada a su lado, velando por él. El rubio la observo asombrado sin saber siquiera como dirigirse a ella después de tanto tiempo.

-ma…mamá…-le llamo dudoso, sin embargo ella sonrió complacida- ¿estoy… muerto?- pregunto confundido.

-no, estas en casa-

-¿en casa, uhn?- intento sentarse y lo logro con algo de esfuerzo. Comenzó a observar a su alrededor, el lugar donde se encontraba era su antigua habitación, se encontraba casi como la dejo, solo que más limpia, y había equipo médico instalado en ella, monitores que revisaban sus signos vitales al igual que un carrito con medicinas y vendajes.

Siguió con la vista un cable que viajaba desde el monitor a su muñeca y de ahí a todo su brazo, una venda le rodeaba cada uno de los brazos y otra cubría su pecho y abdomen. Extendió los brazos enfrente suyo moviéndolos cuidadosamente.

-¿quieres que remueva las vendas?- le pregunto la mujer.

-uhn- asintió.

Su madre fue retirando los trapos cuidadosamente dejando ver su piel reparada casi por completo pero aun con pequeñas y molestas heridas, nadie le creería que había sufrido quemaduras de tercer grado o que sus brazos habían sido arrancados meses atrás. Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho revisando su cuarta boca, también estaba ilesa. Sonrió aliviado.

-¿el…lo hizo?- pregunto con un semblante melancólico, algo extraño en el.

-¿tu padre? así es. Se esmero mucho-

-¿Dónde están, él y Kisara? Quiero verlos uhn-

A la mujer se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sabía que se desilusionaría cuando le dijera que su hermana no se en contra en la aldea. Mantuvo la calma y busco las palabras apropiadas… para su fortuna alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¡interrumpo algo, Naoko!- la nombrada suspiro aliviada, mientras el castaño entraba a la habitación – de repente me llego el presentimiento de que Deidara despertó - volteo a ver al rubio- y parece que no estaba equivocado. Bienvenido-

-Da…Daisuke-san…- tampoco supo cómo llamarlo. Todo eso era muy extraño e incomodo para el Akatsuki, sin embargo se alegraba de verlos. -¿y Kisara uhn? Pensé que venía detrás- había pasado tanto tiempo que dudaba de cómo comportarse ante su familia.

Daisuke suspiro frustrado, tenía un complejo a que su hijastro lo llamara por su nombre en vez de "papá".

-escucha, esto no te gustara mucho…pero Kisara no está en la aldea, ni siquiera sé si este en el país…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- la noticia en verdad lo impacto.

-hace varias semanas ella fue a buscarte- le dijo Naoko sujetándolo de los hombros, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¿Por qué no la detuvieron? ¡Podría pasarle algo!- comenzó a reclamar mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-O ¡pudimos detenerte a ti hace seis años!-le dijo el Tsuchikage en un tono algo serio

-pero no lo hicimos, te dejamos tomar tu decisión-

Deidara volvió a sentarse en su cama, casi resignado. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-descuida, ella escribió hace unas semanas- prosiguió con un tono más alivianado –y decía que estaba bien, que estaba viajando con un agradable chico pelirrojo que conoció en su camino llamado…- fue interrumpido.

-¡has pensado que podría ser un psicópata disfrazado!- volvió a exaltarse.

-un par de veces- dijo en broma, Deidara frunció el entrecejo, no parecía hacerle gracia –descuida –prosiguió recobrando un poco la seriedad- deberías creer un poco más en tu hermana, además, he tenido el presentimiento que ella volverá pronto-

El rubio busco los ojos del Tsuchikage, en un pasado la mirada de este siempre le había reconfortado trayéndole seguridad, esta vez el resultado fue algo diferente, esta vez sintió dudar de él.

---------

Tenía ya un rato despierta, solo esperando en silencio, el momento en el que Itachi despertara, caminando de un lado al otro en la pequeña cabaña, mientras los Akatsuki esperaban en respectiva calma, Kisame a un lado del Uchiha, Hidan de pie en el marco de la puerta y Sasori en la pared mas retirada, comenzando a impacientarse.

El joven empezó a moverse, intentando incorporarse para lo cual Kisame lo ayudo a sentar.

-¿Itachi-san…?- le llamo Kisa, pero el nombrado la interrumpió.

-¿Qué crees que hiciste?...-

-¿nani?- ella no entendió.

-¿en verdad crees que salvaste mi vida? –El Uchiha se escuchaba molesto – pero solo me has dado unas horas más, como mucho un par de días de algo que no se puede llamar vida –muy molesto- cuando yo ya había obtenido lo que tanto deseaba y ahora tu me lo arrebatas creyendo que haces lo correcto…- era la primera vez que Itachi actuaba de esa manera molesto, rencoroso, impotente.

-no tienes por qué molestarte con ella- asombrosamente Kisame hablo en defensa de la chica, aunque después de todo el era el que había pedido que lo salvaran- yo soy responsable de sus actos, no podemos permitirnos más bajas en la organización- se justifico.

-¿con que objeto? En este estado tan miserable en el que me encuentro ya no soy útil para nadie…ya todo está oscuro en mi mundo…- por primera vez en años su voz parecía quererse quebrar en un tenue llanto –ya nada puede salvarme… mi única salida es la muerte…-

-¡te equivocas! ¡Mi padre! Seguramente el encontrara alguna cura…-

-¿acaso no has entendido? Esto no es un tonto resfriado que puedes curar con cualquier remedio casero. Esto es lo que pagas por usar el Mangekio Sharingan ¡la oscuridad total!- alzo el rostro mostrando sus ojos, estaba ciego – preferiría la muerte-

-¡te equivocas! la muerte es la opción más cobarde, tú mismo me lo dijiste…-

-¡¡cállate!!- alzo la voz, casi grito- Tú no entiendes nada, la muerte es algo que yo deseaba…-

-¡eres un idiota Uchiha!- intervino el religioso, ya no podía contenerse.

-¡¡suficiente!!- exclamo Sasori ya harto de tanto griterío –tienes una nueva oportunidad en frente tuyo, y piensas desperdiciarla ¡nunca imagine que alguien como tú callera tan bajo!-

Un nuevo silencio intervino. Las miradas se encontraban sobre el pelinegro el cual podía casi sentirlas. Todos se encontraban demasiado tensos, lo cual le causaba una mala sensación a la chica.

El del sharingan se quedo reflexionando.

-¿Qué decides Itachi-san?- le pregunto el espadachín de la niebla.

-…- medito la respuesta un momento –hagamos un trato, si logras llevarme "vivo" con tu padre aceptare cualquier tratamiento, pero si ya no puedo seguir y muero en el camino simplemente se desharán de mi cadáver. Con esto quiero decir que no esperes que coopere o luche por mi vida-

-yo propongo que lo matemos aquí- opino Hidan, ganándose la molesta mirada de la joven. Los otros reaccionaron más indiferentes.

-¿aceptas mis términos?- inquirió el Uchiha mientras le ofrecía la mano para serrar el acuerdo.

-trato hecho- estrecharon las manos. Este sería un gran desafío para ella, salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado, llevarlo hasta su aldea la cual no se encontraban nada cerca. ¿Y si Itachi empeoraba? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría resistir ella? Por un momento dudo de su decisión ¿era tarde para retractarse? Tal vez no, pero no podía renunciar.

Se puso de pie, lo mejor era partir lo antes posible, la pregunta ahora era ¿estaría sola en esto o alguien la apoyaría?

-Niña, dejo a Itachi a tu cuidado- hablo Kisame mientras arqueaba una sonrisa un poco burlona, imaginaba que tendrían muchos problemas, pero aun así quería confiar en que su compañero tuviera lo necesario para luchar por su vida – cuando consiga un poco de tiempo iré a buscarte en Iwakagure, así que nos veremos luego- se despidió antes de desaparecer el bunshin en una nube de humo.

-es un largo camino hacia tu aldea, sugeriría que partamos ya- hablo el marionetista.

-sí, ¡me lo imaginaba! otra vez estás perdiendo la paciencia- se burlo Hidan.

-¿seguirán viajando conmigo?- Kisara se senito conmovida, ya les había causado algunos problemas y aun así ellos la acompañarían una vez más –gracias…-

--------

-¿quieres comer algo más, Dei-kun?- le pregunto Naoko a su hijo el cual ya había devorado una orden de bakudan y un par de tazones de arroz.

-¿mmm? Uhn uhn- negó con la cabeza ya que tenia la boca llena. La mujer sonrió.

-¡en verdad tenias hambre! ¡Me alegro que tus otras bocas no coman!-le dijo en broma.

A Deidara también le causo un poco de gracia. Sonrió un momento antes de tragar el bocado.

-mamá, ¿crees que Kisara se encuentre bien?-

-sigues pensando en eso, si yo creo que ella está bien- le acaricio el cabello intentado tranquilizarlo, sin embargo no ayudo mucho. Medito otra pregunta en silencio, algo le molestaba.

-¿crees que podría ir a la oficina de Daisuke a hablar con él?-

-preferiría que no salieras aun de la casa, pero puedo ir por él si quieres, solo espero que no esté muy ocupado- comenzó a recoger los trastes.

-------

Itachi no tenía la suficiente fuerza para caminar y Kisara aun seguía algo agotada, había usado toda su energía el día anterior entre tanta carrera, llorar y mantener vivo al Uchiha. Avanzaban a un ritmo muy lento. Por lo cual sugirieron por un practico método de transporte: "caballito".

-¡No pienso llevarlo de esa forma tan ridícula!- se negó rotundamente el jashinista cuando le dijeron que el cargaría al Uchiha.

-por favor Hidan- rogo la chica.

-¿Por qué no lo lleva él?- señalo despectivamente al marionetista.

-por dos razones- quiso aclarar Sasori –la estatura no me ayuda mucho, además de que este cuerpo- haciendo referencia a la marioneta que es- no es tan cómodo como un cuerpo humano. Además de que yo la cargare a ella- finalizo.

-sería más fácil solo arrastrarlo como la carga que es-

-no seas tan grosero-

-está bien, tiene razón- corroboro Itachi.

-por favor-volvió a pedir la chica –no olvides lo que he hecho por ti –intento recurrir una vez más al chantaje y por la expresión de Hidan parecía que iba a dar resultado.

-¡shht! –Se quejo –está bien- accedió, aun molesto. Se acerco al Uchiha y le dio la espalda, Kisara y Sasori ayudaron a Itachi a treparse en la espalda este.

Para sorpresa de Hidan, el pelinegro estaba menos pesado de lo que imagino, clara señal de que estaba muy enfermo.

Kisara también se trepo en el marionetista, abrazándose firmemente de su cuello.

Comenzaron a avanzar por el bosque velozmente.

-------------

Había algunas cosas que molestaban a Deidara desde que despertó esa mañana, todo era tan…tan perfecto hasta ese momento.

El era un ninja renegado, quien se había aliado a pequeños grupos terroristas y había atentado contra la aldea y el país más de una vez, se encontraba en el libro Bingo, sin mencionar que pertenecía a Akatsuki, secuestro al kazekage y que acababa de estar en medio de una explosión, entonces ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Por qué lo recibían de esa forma? Tan amablemente.

Por eso pidió hablar con su padrastro.

Daisuke llego a la habitación y toco la puerta antes de entrar.

-así que querías verme, Dei-kun- lo encontró sentado sobre su cama.

- quiero saber ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Y ¿porque estoy en mi habitación, en vez de en una celda, uhn? – Apretó las sabanas con fuerza. El castaño jalo una silla para sentarse cerca, manteniendo la calma, dispuesto a escuchar los reclamos.

-¿Cómo puedes actuar como si nada nunca hubiera pasado? ¡Eres el Tsuchikage! ¡Deberías estar torturándome para sacarme información o condenándome a muerte!- exclamo bastante molesto.

-¿ya terminaste? – El artista afirmo con la cabeza- lo primero que deberías saber es que estás en tu habitación y no en una celda, por que los únicos que sabemos que estas en la aldea somos, tu madre, yo y mis médicos de confianza, el resto de la villa ha escuchado un rumor de que falleciste. –Deidara aun no parecía poder calmarse – segundo, es cierto de que estoy decepcionado por tus acciones, pero no era la mejor razón para dejarte morir, después de todo eres mi hijo…-

-¡¡no soy tu hijo!!- le reclamo el artista con bastante ira. Daisuke mantuvo la calma y bajo la mirada un momento antes de continuar hablando.

-tus errores son mi fracaso como tutor, y soy tu padre antes que el Tsuchikage, tengo derecho a querer protegerte- concluyó y se coloco de pie dispuesto a retirarse.

Deidara quedo extrañamente confundido y sintiendo algo de remordimiento por haberle hablado así, tenía que decir algo, no precisamente una disculpa, pero algo que ayudara a cambiar el tema y entonces recordó.

-todavía no me dices ¿cómo fue que llegue aquí?- dijo ya más tranquilo.

-alguien te trajo hasta la aldea, pero no me preguntes quien fue, ya que no pude verlo- abrió la puerta – te veré después para continuar con tu tratamiento- se despidió y serró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿alguien me trajo…?- murmuro para sí mismo aun más confundido -¿Tobi?... imposible- Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se recostó en la cama para volver a dormirse.

--------

Había sido un día largo. Avanzaban tan rápido como podían, entre la espesa hojarasca de los arboles que les brindaba una agradable sombra, y aun cuando dos de ellos no tenían que estar saltando de rama en rama, el estarse sujetando con fuerza para no caerse era algo cansado.

Esto sumado con la alta fiebre de Itachi no facilitaba las cosas, Comenzó a sudar frio, acompañado de suaves temblores, bochorno, una constante migraña y sueño. Y aun cuando Kisara le preguntaba cada determinado tiempo si se encontraba bien, él prefería callar.

El malestar le ganaba y decidió intentar dormir un rato para olvidarse de él, con suerte moriría sin darse cuenta. Recargo la cabeza en su antebrazo y pronto comenzó a perder la conciencia.

Duro así varios minutos. Sin darse cuenta aflojo el agarre alrededor del cuello de Hidan y comenzó a resbalarse, cuando faltaba poco para soltarse y caerse sintió un brusco tirón de la manga al momento en que frenaban.

-¡mocosa, será mejor que lo revises!- le llamo el jashinista.

Bajaron del árbol y lo recostaron en el suelo. Kisara saco de su mochila una botella con agua y poco a poco dejo caer el líquido sobre la cabeza del Uchiha para refrescarlo, removió el protector de su frente y con la mano checo la temperatura.

-por qué no dijiste que te sentías mal- le regaño suavemente la chica –necesitare medicamento para bajarte la fiebre, espero traer un poco- reviso nuevamente en su equipaje, tenía que recuperar chacra por lo que por ahora usaría el medicamento, fue un alivio encontrarlo.

-no pienso tomar nada… ¿?- renegó el pelinegro, pero el susurro de un par de risas lo hizo confundirse.

-esto no se toma- le dijo Kisara antes de que sintiera un pequeño pinchazo en el brazo.

-esperaremos un rato antes de continuar- comunico Sasori mientras veía al cielo, faltaban algunas horas para que anocheciera, de hecho no le molestaba la idea de viajar de noche, pero los demás seguramente necesitarían descansar, lo cual les quitaría bastante tiempo.

Kisara también se recostó en el suelo, viajar trepada como chango era cansado, tenía las extremidades levemente entumidas, tan pronto como se sintiera mejor iría a dar una vuelta y buscar hierbas medicinales o algo para comer.

-sigo pensando que sería mejor concederle la eutanasia- musito Hidan mientras se recargaba en un tronco cercano, como respuesta se gano una fea mirada por parte de la kunoichi. Unos minutos después el del sharingan se sentía mejor, pero eso lo decepcionaba.

Reanudaron su camino.

El pelinegro dejo pasar un largo lapso de tiempo antes de animarse a hablar.

-¿por qué no me dejaste caer?- inquirió con el Jashinista.

-a ella no le hubiera gustado- le respondió de mala gana.

-antes no escuchabas ni al líder y ¿ahora haces lo que una niña te pide?-

-tengo una especie de deuda con ella, nada que te importe Uchiha, pero sigo pensando que solo eres una maldita carga-

-entonces déjame atrás-

-si claro y buscarme problemas con ella,- le dijo sarcásticamente- si quieres suicidarte hazlo solo-

El pelinegro comenzó a cambiar de posición en la espalda de su compañero, apoyo las manos en los hombros de este y en un fuerte movimiento salto, impulsándose hacia atrás con fuerza y cayendo entre las ramas de los arboles.

-¿¡estás loco!?- grito Hidan llamando la atención de Sasori y la chica que se habían adelantado un par de metros.

-¡¡Itachi!!- grito aterrada la joven al verlo caer. De repente el cuerpo del Uchiha se desvaneció en una nube de humo cuando choco contra un tronco, lo cual la tranquilizo un poco.

-kage bunshin, pero ¿en qué momento?- se cuestiono el marionetista, habían estado cerca de él todo el tiempo, solo se habían distraído como máximo unos cuantos segundos, pero por lo visto eso le había sido suficiente para escapárseles.

-tengo que encontrarlo- musito mientras bajaba de la espalda del pelirrojo- no lo dejare atrás- echo a correr de regreso, Sasori hizo un gesto con la mano como queriendo detenerla- esperen aquí por favor, tengo que ir yo sola, después de todo este es nuestro trato- siguió alejándose.

-¿quiere que esperemos?- dijo el pelirrojo con un pequeño queje de incomodidad.

-¿Por qué no detuviste a la mocosa? Ahora por tu culpa tendrás que esperar- se burlo el jashinista.

- al igual que a mí no me gusta esperar a ella no le gusta dejar a la gente atrás, es por eso que le deje ir, pero tampoco pienso quedarme aquí, la seguiré despacio- sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar campante y tranquilamente de regreso.

Llego al lugar donde habían descansado, pero no había rastro de él. Se desespero al no encontrarlo ¿y si le pasaba algo? Tenía que calmarse, respiro hondo un par de veces y luego de repente lo sintió, miedo, incertidumbre, dolor, tristeza, desesperación y a la vez una extraña alegría, señal de que él quería morir.

Itachi tenía casi una hora caminando desde que logro escaparse de sus compañeros, sujetándose de los árboles para no caerse e intentar guiarse. No sabía que tan lejos había llegado, pero esperaba que no lo encontraran…o eso creía.

Ya no podía más y se dejo caer al suelo rendido, su estado de salud había empeorado nuevamente, especialmente después de usar su chacra, le faltaba el aire y su pulso era acelerado, además de su pierna lesionada por la shuriken de su hermano.

-…ya no puedo más…-susurro para sí mismo-… ¿ya pronto voy a morir?...-se giro boca arriba.

Escucho el sonido del viento, probablemente la noche comenzaba a caer, pero eso no importaba ya nunca volvería a ver la luz.

Una sensación de vacío lo abordo y comenzó a reconocer que tenía miedo y la idea de su cadáver abandonado le causo una gran nostalgia. Ahogo varios sollozos.

-…alguien…por favor…- dijo por lo bajo. Un fuerte escalofrió lo recorrió. Acepto que acababa de cometer un grave error, pero nadie nunca antes le había ofrecido otra oportunidad y no supo cómo reaccionar ante esta. Quería ser salvado, muy en el fondo siempre tuvo ese deseo, pero sus esperanzas eran pocas.

Un brusco ruido entre los arbustos llamo su atención, sin embargo desconfió de ese sonido y se sentó como pudo.

-¿hay alguien allí? ¿Sasori-san? ¿Kisara-san? ¿Hidan-san?... –debía estar muy desesperado para creer que el jashinista regresaría por él. No obtuvo respuesta y el sonido volvió a escucharse.

Itachi se arrastro hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, de ser un enemigo no tenía posibilidades de huir, mucho menos de pelear, tal vez todo terminaría allí después de todo. Agacho la cabeza con resignación.

-¡…Itachi-san…!- escucho una voz distante que lo llamaba -¿Dónde estás?-

Un poco de fe regreso a él al saber que ella estaba cerca. Intento normalizar su respiración para poder gritar y lo hizo con casi todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡¡estoy aquí!!! ¡¡estoy aquí…date prisa!!- la desesperación fue notable en aquel grito.

Kisara acelero el paso al escucharlo, llegando tan pronto como pudo a su lado. Lo primero que hizo al llegar junto a él fue checar su temperatura recargando su mejilla en la frente del chico, mientras con sus manos aplicaba un poco de chacra en su pecho.

-¿te sientes mejor?- le pregunto esperando que eso le hubiera ayudado aunque sea un poco. Itachi negó con la cabeza suavemente.

La joven frunció el entrecejo con frustración y comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos, encontrando un pequeño recipiente con el mismo contenido que el que Kisame le aplico anteriormente al Uchiha. Dudo solo un segundo si inyectárselo o no, era la última porción que le quedaba ¿y si lo necesitaba más tarde? De no ser por su "incidente" aun tendría la tercera dosis. Dejo de culparse y mejor actuó.

-esto dolerá un poco- le advirtió antes de enterrar la larga aguja en el pecho del joven.

-¡ahh!- hizo un pequeño gemido de dolor y sorpresa al sentir como era inyectado en el corazón llevando sus manos instintivamente al pecho como intentando protegerse. También sintió como aquel líquido comenzaba a fluir velozmente en su sangre. – ahh- Volvió a gemir cuando ella retiro la aguja.

- reposa, en un momento debería sentirte mejor…- el ruido entre los arbustos se escucho de nuevo captando la atención de ambos y poniendo nuevamente nervioso a Itachi.

-hay algo ahí- dijo este tratando de sonar calmado, pero Kisara sentía su inseguridad.

-descuida, yo me encargo- había una extraña sensación que la incomodaba y ponía mas alerta, algo así como una extraña maldad. Saco un par de shurikens y una kunai, las primeras las arrojo hacia donde se había escuchado el ruido y el otro lo conservo en la mano por si era necesario.

Un ser alargado y rastrero salió de entre la maleza, asustado.

-…es… una serpiente, deja y la mato- le informo y lanzo la kunai a la cabeza del animal. El joven suspiro con cierto alivio.

Ella se sentó un momento a su lado mientras esperaba que él se mejorara.

-¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?- le pregunto el Uchiha seriamente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-me agradas…e hicimos un trato,… además de que Kisame-senpai me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ti. Parece que él te estima bastante- le respondió alegremente.

-…somos buenos compañeros, eso es todo…Yo creí que lo hiciste para compensarte el no poder salvar a Deidara-le dijo sin pensar mucho en sus palabras, pero después se percato de ello y se sintió algo arrepentido.

-…tal vez también fue un poco de eso…- confeso ella un poco menos animada.

Se quedaron pensativos un momento.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-uhmm…-dudo un momento –los deje esperando-

-eso no le gustara a Sasori-san-

-… puede ser, habrá que irnos pronto. ¿Crees poder caminar un rato?- se puso de pie y le tomo de las manos para ayudarlo a levantar.

-es probable, ya me siento mejor… gracias- Itachi sonrió suavemente, casi imperceptible en la poca luz que quedaba, pero ella lo noto y también le sonrió aun sabiendo que no podía verla.

Itachi se apoyo en los hombros de la chica y así caminaron algunos minutos.

-¡¡oye!! ¡mocosa!- les grito Hidan a lo lejos y haciendo señas con los brazos. Después él y Sasori aceleraron el paso hasta llegar con ambos jóvenes.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron tan pronto?- pregunto curiosa la chica.

-te coloque un hilo de chacra y lo seguimos- le respondió el marionetista con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia –como aquella otra vez ¿recuerdas?-

-sí, me hace sentir como un perro con correa- bromeo un poco.

-¿y qué hay de este?- pregunto Hidan refiriéndose despectivamente a Itachi.

-ha decidido cooperar- anuncio felizmente mientras tomaba la mano de pelinegro y el asintió suavemente confirmando lo que dijo la chica, aunque en su interior aun dudaba que debería hacer, pero por ahora se esforzaría un poco.

-en ese caso sube- le dijo el peligris aun no muy convencido. Itachi se sujeto con fuerza de su compañero.

Sasori observo a su alrededor, había algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba.

- Vámonos de aquí- ordeno y le indico a Kisa que subiera a su espalda. Rápidamente avanzaron.

-¿usted también lo sintió Sasori-senpai?- susurro al oído del pelirrojo.

-sí, hay que estar alerta y alejarnos lo más posible de "eso". Aunque dudo que se atreva a acercarse mucho con todos nosotros-

---------

Deidara se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación, en una silla de ruedas que le había facilitado Naoko, no podía caminar bien. Observaba desde ahí la aldea, poco había cambiado desde que se fue, recuerdos de todo tipo llenaron su mente, felices, tristes, insignificantes, patéticos, graciosos, dolorosos.

Suspiro con pesadez percatándose que su pecho comenzó a doler, también sus brazos y otras partes del cuerpo. Lo que fuera que hubiera usado Daisuke para aminorar el dolor había terminado su efecto.

Comenzó a retorcerse de dolor hasta caer al suelo, quería gritar llamando a alguien pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el Tsuchikage se acerco a él a toda prisa para tratarlo.

Cargo su mano de chacra y el paso a paso sobre el pecho del chico solo una vez, pero esta fue suficiente para que el dolor y las molestias de todo su cuerpo se disiparan casi al instante.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso uhn?- interrogo Deidara sorprendido mientras se sentaba.

-practica- fue su única y simple respuesta antes de sonreírle.

A él rubio le regreso ese sentimiento de culpa que había querido bloquear después de su última charla.

Daisuke le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantar y así ayudarlo a llegar hasta la orilla de la cama.

-¿necesitas algo?- le pregunto el castaño con un tono de interés y preocupación. Deidara volteo a verlo necesitaba escuchar que su "padre" le dijera que lo perdonaba por todo lo que había dicho y hecho (aun cuando esto fuera evidente).

-…si…- dudo en contestar – quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió hace casi seis años…- el artista silencio cuando el mayor se sentó a su lado y lo observo con un gesto de comprensión.

-se algunas cosas, pero sería bueno que me explicaras el resto- le dijo Daisuke.

_- ¿Así que él sabía? Siempre __tan perceptivo- _pensó el artista y se dispuso a contarle el resto de la historia.

**Cada vez hago los capítulos más largos, eso podría ser bueno, mas historia para leer. y creo que este me gusto más en especial.**

**Algunas aclaraciones que creo es bueno hacer: Naoko y Daisuke son esposos, son padres biológicos de Kisara, pero padrastros de Deidara, la historia de esta familia ira saliendo con el tiempo. Alguna otra duda o algo que no se haya entendido pregunten.**

**Por cada reviw Itachi tiene un día ****más de vida.**


	13. No puedes tu sola

**hola mundo! aqui esta al fin el cap 13 (para el cual no se me ocurria ningun titulo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que solamente se llamara cap.13, asi que le puse el segundo nombre que se me ocurrio XD) espero y les guste.**

**Capitulo 13: No puedes tu sola.**

-¡si esta aldea quería una amenaza, yo les daría una!- termino de exclamar el artista lleno de ira, estrujando las sabanas con las manos y con un hilo de lagrimas escurriéndose por cada mejilla. Respiro hondo varias veces intentando calmarse, escuchándose como roncos jadeos.

Daisuke pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del joven y lo jalo hacia él para poder abrasarlo, Deidara lucho un momento ante esta acción, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que lo abrasara, era vergonzoso, pero termino cediendo. El mayor sonrió ante su victoria, habían pasado años desde que abraso a su hijo.

Se quedaron así un par de minutos, hasta que el castaño se sobresalto y se puso de pie. El rubio lo miro intrigado y entonces se escucho un ruido, una charola de metal cayendo al suelo y trastes quebrándose.

-¡Naoko! - musito espantado mientras salía corriendo al pasillo. Se encontró a su esposa de rodillas en el suelo, encorvándose hacia adelante y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, un poco de sangre le escurría por la nariz. -¿estás bien?- se agacho a su lado y la abraso para poder transmitirle de su chacra curativo por medio de todo su cuerpo, una luz verdosa los envolvió a ambos.

Con un poco de esfuerzo Deidara llego al pasillo preguntándose qué había pasado, pero el verlos así, le hizo recordar la enfermedad de su madre y su delicada situación.

-Dei-kun regresa a tu cuarto, yo estaré bien- le dijo Naoko intentando no preocuparlo más. Pero el no obedeció, en cambio gateo hacia ellos y se sentó a su lado en silencio.

Permanecieron allí un rato hasta que la mujer se sintió mejor.

Visualizaron a lo lejos las luces de una pequeña villa y no pudieron evitar sentir una gran sensación de alivio al saber que tendrían donde pasar la noche, no es que tuvieran problemas en acampar, pero necesitaban un buen descanso y provisiones.

La chica bajo de la espalda del marionetista para poder estirar las piernas un rato. Y revisar el estado de salud y la temperatura de Itachi quien en ese momento era difícil saber si estaba dormido o despierto.

-¿mmm?- exclamo el joven suavemente cuando noto que disminuyeron el paso y después sintió que le tocaban la frente -¿sucede algo?-pregunto algo confundido.

-no es nada, solo quería saber cómo estabas-

-bien…, pero la pierna me está matando-

-ya veo- Kisa se sintió un poco responsable de ello, le había tomado demasiada importancia a la enfermedad, que no había atendido lo suficiente la herida del muslo, simplemente utilizo un torniquete. Acaricio suavemente la zona afectada y aplico un poco de chacra para disminuir el dolor – ¿está mejor?-

-si… gracias- el pelinegro se incomodo un poco, por la inusual caricia.

-una vez que nos instalemos la revisare con calma-

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la pequeña villa. Comenzaron a caminar por las amplias calles, iluminadas por las casas y los comercios. A algunos pueblerinos sus presencias les eran indiferentes, otras, generalmente niños se les quedaban viendo extrañados.

-hay que buscar una posada-dijo Kisara con un poco de cansancio en su voz y buscando con la vista el dichoso lugar.

-¿no prefieres un hotel cinco estrellas como la ultima vez?- le pregunto Sasori con un poco de sarcasmo recordándole lo que paso en la aldea de Tooruki. No importaba que ella pagara, pero le parecía un poco excéntrico de parte de la chica.

-si… lamentablemente es una aldea pequeña y poco turística, así que no hay hoteles- respondió siguiendo el juego.

-tendremos suerte si encontramos una posada, mocosa eres buena para pedir informes, así que pregunta- le mando Hidan, comenzaba a cansarse de llevar al Uchiha en la espalda por varias horas y aun cuando había dejado de ser una "gran molestia" una vez que comenzó a cooperar, no dejaba de incomodarle.

-está bien- se separo un poco de su grupo para dirigirse a un pequeño negocio y pedir información. Se acerco a la señora que atendía el puesto y saludo cortésmente, no tardo en regresar con sus compañeros con las noticias.

-hay una posada tres cayes para allá- señalo -¡ha! Y la señora dijo que nos invita la cena- dijo con una gran sonrisa –a cambio de una consulta médica-.

-¿Cómo te metiste en esto?- le pregunto Sasori algo molesto, esa niña se recuperaba de algo para ir a gastar energía al minuto siguiente.

-bueno… cuando ella vio el emblema en mi capa –señalo el dibujo de la flor que llevaba en la manga - me pregunto si era un Amamia y me ofreció el trato, al parecer su hijo está enfermo y no me pude negar- se rasco la nuca un poco nerviosa, savia que la idea les molestaba, no por la comida, sino por el gasto de chacra que seguramente tendría que hacer, sin mencionar que tenía una pierna pendiente.

-¡así que! ¿Quién quiere comer algo?- trato de sonar lo más animada posible intentando evitar el regaño.

-…yo…- fue la tímida respuesta de Itachi, la cual pareció captar perfectamente la atención de los otros tres, ganándole las palabras a Hidan. Y con lo que Sasori tendría que ceder, quien ya parecía estar molesto y pensando que sería de ellos sin un adulto "responsable".

-¡ya está decidido! así que no se hable más- dijo el jashinista avanzando despacio hacia adelante, sin embargo con todo y el gran escudo "Itachi" en su espalda no podía evitar sentir la penetrante mirada del marionetista.

Los Akatsuki se sentaron frente a la barra, mientras Kisara acompañada por la señora iba a atender al niño. Se encontraba en la vivienda arriba del negocio, en su cama, este tendría alrededor de seis años y parecía tener problemas para respirar. La kunoichi se sentó a su lado en la cama, busco en su mochila un estetoscopio y comenzó a examinarlo.

Para su fortuna solo necesitaba usar un poco de medicina y un poco de chacra y el niño estaría como nuevo a la mañana siguiente, así que se dispuso a actuar para regresar con los demás.

Ya de vuelta no tardaron en servirles algo para comer. Itachi podía escuchar como los platos y tazas eran puestos en la mesa, cuando intento tomar la taza de té tanteo con la mano torpemente, casi tirándola, de no ser porque el pelirrojo le sujeto a tiempo de la mano y lo ayudo a tomarla.

-ten cuidado- le advirtió.

-si… gracias- abrió los ojos un momento como si tuviera la esperanza de poder ver algo y luego los serró con gran frustración, por ultimo le dio un sorbo a su té antes de comenzar a comer.

Kisara quien estaba sentada al otro lado de Sasori observo la escena con algo de nostalgia, podía sentir cuanto le afectaba esto al Uchiha, pero esa sensación pareció descender cuando lo vio comer su dango, tal vez algo en el estomago lo haría sentir mejor.

-¡toda esa comida solo por curar a un niño! ¿Cuánto se supone que ganas como médico, mocosa?- le pregunto Hidan a la chica cuando se encaminaban a la posada.

-en sus inicios el clan Amamia eran médicos exclusivos de la realeza, con el paso de los años eso fue cambiando, sin embargo el prestigió que gano en ese entonces se conserva. Así que la paga es buena-

-si Kakuzu supiera eso estaría encantado- bromeo a falta de su compañero.

-es aquí- musito el marionetista para llamar su atención cuando se encontraron fuera del edificio, este era pequeño, con un estilo clásico y algo viejo, pero bastante bien cuidado. Para mayor comodidad de los cuatro se vieron en la necesidad de pedir un par de habitaciones continuas.

Pronto se instalaron en las habitaciones. Itachi fue dejado sobre un futón donde se quedo sentado Y Kisara decidió que era hora de trabajar con esa pierna.

-Itachi ¿podrías bajarte el pantalón?- la expresión que los hombres pusieron en ese momento fue para fotografía, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca chiquita, sobretodo el Uchiha ya que la solicitud fue para él y lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¡que atrevida!- se burlo de ella el jashinista, al parecer le hacía bastante gracia. La kunoichi se sonrojo un poco y sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse y regresar a su postura médica, tenía que tomarse su trabajo en serio.

-es para revisar mejor la herida- prefirió rectificar.

-de acuerdo- respiro hondo recobrando la serenidad y se dispuso a bajar la prenda hasta abajo de las rodillas dejando así expuesto sus bóxers y sus piernas, después se recostó en el futón y dejo que ella hiciera el resto.

Observó la zona afectada, la cortada tendría cerca de quince centímetros de largo, con casi veinte centímetros de profundidad y había llegado al hueso solo rozándolo, por suerte aun no se había infectado por que eso traería más complicaciones a la salud del pelinegro. Comenzó a limpiarla con un poco de antiséptico y después se arranco un cabello para coser y serrar la piel.

-ni siquiera contigo tomo tantos cuidados- le susurro por lo bajo Sasori a Hidan, sin embargo no habían sido necesario, si podía estar desmembrado y seguir con vida significaba que una pequeña fiebre tampoco lo mataría. Ambos se quedaron observando con curiosidad.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer y esa era aplicar chacra para terminar de curar la herida. Coloco sus manos cargadas de chacra sobre la lesión, de repente el flujo se cortó.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué?- Kisara se sorprendió de momento hasta que comenzó a analizar la situación, había llegado a su límite, ya no tenía más chacra. Se miro las manos un momento aun un poco confundida y de repente la visión se le borro y cayo inconsciente.

Itachi se sentó, cuando se percato de que algo extraño pasaba.

-Kisara ¿Qué sucede?- Akasuna fue a auxiliarla, seguido del religioso. –Niña tonta- musito por lo bajo cuando supo que le había pasado –no puedes con todo tu sola-.

-a este paso no llegaremos pronto a Iwakagure- se quejo el peligris.

Daisuke regreso a la habitación con Deidara aun tenían algunas cosas de que hablar. Llamo a la puerta y después entro.

-tu madre acaba de dormirse, supongo que en la mañana estará mejor, así que no tienes por qué estar tan tenso- dejo pasar unos segundos para ver si cambiaba la actitud del joven a una más tranquila, cosa que no tardo, por que el siguiente tema que iba a tocar era un poco más serio.

-quería seguir charlando contigo- jalo una silla y se sentó El rubio lo miro suspicaz – entiendo lo de los ataques terroristas, pero ¿Por qué unirte a Akatsuki?-

-no fue por decisión propia uhn- el artista no parecía muy cómodo de hablar de eso. –Me reclutaron por la fuerza… pero no me quejo- estar en Akatsuki no había sido tan malo después de todo. Una pregunta lo golpeo de repente- mi hermana ¿Qué tanto sabe de…?-

-descuida ella no sabe que tú estabas con Akatsuki, yo tampoco quería que se involucrara con ellos, aunque tengo que decir que siendo el Tsuchikage fue muy difícil ocultárselo… sin embargo lo terminara sabiendo de una forma u otra… probablemente ya lo sabe…-

Daisuke se había esforzado por mantener lo más posible en secreto la existencia de aquella organización no solo a Kisa sino también a Deidara, ya que sabía que "cierta persona" estaría interesada en involucrarlos y al parecer lo logro con el rubio, al menos había vuelto vivo y en una pieza.

Kisara despertó al poco rato, la habitación estaba casi oscura de no ser por la luz que se filtraba a través de la puerta corrediza, por los murmullos de las voces supuso que los otros dos aun seguirían despiertos. A su lado derecho se encontraba la ventana por la cual se colaba una suave brisa, y a su otro lado en una cama separada el Uchiha se había dormido profundamente.

La chica respiro con pesadez, sabía que ya no podía mas, entre mas chacra gastara más pronto acabaría con su vida. Busco en una de las bolsas de su ropa y saco un pequeño puñado de pastillas, las había estado tomando en secreto desde hace ya bastante tiempo, desde que conoció al marionetista, era sencillo, meter la mano en el bolsillo, llevarla después a su boca disimuladamente como un gesto normal y después tragarla. Pero esta vez necesitaría más de la dosis si quería ella también llegar a su casa. Separo tres pastillas y las trago, guardo el resto y volvió a dormirse.

En la otra habitación los dos Akatsukis hablaban acerca del viaje. Sasori había extendido el mapa en el suelo y lo revisaba cuidadosamente.

-si continuamos al paso de hoy, excluyendo interrupciones, deberíamos llegar en alrededor de cuatro días, pero tomando en cuenta el estado de ellos dos, seguramente tardaremos mas- comento Sasori trazando con el dedo una ruta.

-si esa niña se hubiera preocupado más por sí misma, no se encontraría en esa condición, debería ser un poco más egoísta- se quejo Hidan pensando en todo lo que ella había hecho desde que la conoció.

Itachi había estado tosiendo un poco a lo largo de la noche por lo cual se desvelaron un poco. La mañana llego y tres de ellos no parecía tener la mínima intención de levantarse. Sasori comenzaba a impacientarse un poco, sabía que ellos necesitaban el descanso por lo cual decidió dejarlos dormir un rato mas e ir a dar una vuelta por el pequeño pueblo. Antes de salir de la habitación Kisara se levanto.

-Sasori-senpai – hablo somnolienta -¿podría comprar algunas cosas por mi?-

-¿Qué cosas?- volteo a verla y vio que la chica apuntaba en una hoja de papel, y después estiro el brazo para entregársela junto con una bolsita con dinero. Reviso la lista, esta incluía cosas básicas como alimentos para el camino, medicamentos, vendajes y cosas indispensables.

-regresare en un rato, vuelve a dormir-le indico antes de retirarse. Kisa dejo caer su espalda hacia atrás sobre el futón y se quedo dormida casi al instante.

Minutos después comenzaron a despertar. El joven Uchiha abrió los ojos como un auto reflejo, todo seguía oscuro, los serró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, suspiro con frustración, sentía una gran desesperación al no poder ver y aun así luchaba por superarlo y mantenerse tranquilo. Escucho que la chica se acerco a él y removió sus manos para colocar una venda alrededor se su cabeza cubriéndole los ojos y así evitar que los abriera.

-así estará mejor- le dijo intentando animarlo, el asintió, el saber que alguien lo apoyaba lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Deidara se encontraba en la pequeña mese de la cocina tomando el desayuno, había llegado allí después de resignarse y usar las muletas que había dejado en su habitación, pero según él podía caminar bien. Naoko también se encontraba allí preparando algunos alimentos, se veía bien, como si no hubiera pasado lo de la noche anterior. Pero después de casi veinte años viviendo enferma era algo normal para ella.

Alguien llamo a la puerta de la cocina interrumpiendo el silencio y después entro.

-buenos días Naoko-san –saludo cortésmente y después fijo su mirada en el rubio – Deidara ¡hola!-

-buenos días Ryota- le correspondió el saludo la mujer.

- uhn ¡Ryota!- a Deidara le sorprendió un poco el verlo, pero se alegro, después de todo era un viejo amigo de la familia. No lo había tomado muy en cuenta el día anterior, pero aparte de su hermana, había un par de personas que también quería ver.

- tanto tiempo sin verte Deidara ¡cómo has crecido! te extrañamos ¿por qué no escribiste?...- el shinobi empezó con una larga lista de comentarios que incomodaban un poco al artista.

-disculpa Ryota- interrumpió la mujer- supongo que Daisuke te envió-

-así es, me dijo que les apoyara en lo que fuera necesario- tomo una actitud seria y servicial- ya que el va a estar algo ocupado –coloco su mano en la barbilla en forma pensativa- y también me envió para que le lleve una taza de café, supongo que me tendrá de su mandadero los siguientes días- sonrió despreocupadamente.

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que se encaminaron a Iwa, y apenas habían llegado al país de la tierra, no hacía falta decir que el retraso se debía al estado de salud del Uchiha, el cual había empeorado gradualmente durante los días de viaje. Los medicamentos ya no eran suficientes, lo que más le ayudaba era recibir tratamiento con chacra, pero eso debilitaba a Kisara y volvía a retrasarlos, aun así ella intentaba tratarlo lo posible.

Se encontraban acampando en un gran claro, entre las montañas, el cual ella conocía y calculaba que aun quedaban de dos a tres días de camino si seguían avanzando así.

Se sentó a un lado de Itachi, este estaba inconsciente debido a la fiebre. Serró los ojos un momento para concentrarse en un suave sentimiento de amor que había descubierto días atrás en el joven y que a ella le causaba una agradable sensación.

No sabía mucho de Akatsuki e imaginaba que su padre tendría buenas razones para mantenérselo en secreto por tanto tiempo, pero para ser considerados criminales de rango S no le parecían tan malos.

-hay que ir por agua- menciono al darse cuenta que todos los recipientes estaban vacios, estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Sasori se ofreció a ir, aun cuando el rio no se encontrara muy lejos, era preferible que ella se quedara a su lado.

-oye mocosa, cuando continuaremos el viaje –

-no lo sé… el ya no está en condiciones de seguir… no sé cuánto tiempo más resista-

-¿Por qué no vas por tu padre? Harías menos de un día en llegar.-

-y cerca de dos días en ir y regresar ¿Y si empeora mientras no estoy?... ¿Qué debería hacer?-

-si pudiéramos sobrevolar las montañas seria más rápido- interrumpió el marionetista que recién regresaba.

-¡Volar, eso es!- exclamo la chica, e inmediatamente empezó a buscar algo en su mochila. Saco una pequeña cajita y saco el contenido, una pequeña ave de arcilla que sujeto entre ambas manos –quería mostrársela a Deidara cuando lo viera- menciono con gran melancolía –era un regalo para él…- guardaron unos segundos de silencio.

-¿esperas que eso vuele como las esculturas de Deidara?- la cuestiono Sasori –es una locura, necesitas mucho chacra para moverla y no te has recuperado por completo, olvídalo- sentencio decidido.

-pero senpai, tengo que intentarlo-

-no sea aguafiestas marioneta-

Sasori se quedo en silencio un momento, intentando tomar una decisión, si decía que no he Itachi moría la chica no solo entristecería de nuevo, sino que probablemente le echaría la culpa, por otro lado si decía que si y se accidentaban (le constaba haber visto a Deidara estrellarse más de una vez) o ella empeoraba… de ambas formas se sentiría responsable por lo que pasara. Se pregunto donde había quedado su indiferencia e instinto asesino.

-con una condición- espeto seriamente.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto ella demasiado entusiasmada.

-si algo sale mal yo no me hare responsable-

Se posiciono a unos metros de la figurita del ave, respiro profundo y marco los sellos que solía hacer Deidara,

-"katsu"- susurro buscando un poco de inspiración, una nube de humo se formo en el lugar de la pequeña escultura, no tardo en disiparse y dejar ver un pájaro blanco de gran tamaño, suficiente como para llevar a los cuatro. Kisara sonrió para sí misma, había logrado la primera parte, lo siguiente era un poco más difícil: hacer que se moviera.

Visualizo lo que quería que el ave hiciera, tal y como una vez le había explicado Deidara. Poco a poco la gran figura comenzó a moverse despacio, caminando en dirección a ella, su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas al ver que lo había logrado. Comenzó a hacer que aleteara con fuerza un par de veces y lo hizo despegar del suelo. Estaba consciente que era peligroso (había visto a Deidara accidentarse varias veces) y decidió practicar, nadie subiría a esa cosa hasta que tuviera un poco de dominio sobre ella.

Los cuatro subieron a la escultura, Kisara se coloco al frente para poder pilotearla, se sentía algo nerviosa e incluso las manos le sudaban, pero confiaba en que podría hacerlo. Itachi fue ayudado a subir al ave y lo ubicaron en el centro de esta para que tuviera más espacio y la posibilidad de recostarse. Sasori y Hidan se sentaron en los costados un poco más atrás.

-¡sujétense fuerte y crucen los dedos!- dijo la chica entusiasmada pero aun con ese tono de nerviosismo.

-eso no es muy alentador- musito Itachi quien apenas esa mañana había sido puesto al tanto de la locura que estaban a punto de realizar. Los otros dos Akatsukis sabían que tenía razón pero no dijeron nada, no les convenía desanimar a la chica.

Empezó a aletear con fuerza y no tardo en despegar los pies del suelo, pero con peso extra era más difícil elevar al ave. Siguió así hasta ganar una altura considerable y de allí comenzó a planear.

_-creo que por ahora va bien- _pensó el marionetista tratando de mantener un pensamiento positivo.

Todos parecían algo emocionados, era la primera vez que volaban después de todo.

Llevaba unas cuantas horas de vuelo y ya habían recorrido gran parte del camino restante. En ese momento sobrevolaban un gran cañón rocoso, por el que al fondo pasaba un amplio y caudaloso rio.

-no me siento bien- dijo Itachi quien comenzaba no solo a sentir la falta del medicamento, sino que también a marearse- tengo nauseas y jaqueca –

-¡no se te ocurra vomitarte aquí!- dijo algo asqueado Hidan.

Kisara hecho un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, no podía quitar la vista del frente.

-debo tener un poco de medicamento a la mano, reviso en sus bolsillos encontrando la jeringa, la apretó un momento en su mano con la intención de transferirle un poco de chacra para que el joven se sintiera mejor mas rápido y luego se lo entrego al marionetista para que se lo administrara. Lo inyecto en el brazo.

Kisara sintió como de repente todo se ponía borroso, había cometido el mismo error de siempre, usar más chacra del que podía, pero esta vez no solo ponía en riesgo su vida, sino que también la de los demás y lo sabía.

-creo que me voy a desmallar- dijo algo alarmada, advirtiendo a los demás.

-¿¡que!- fue lo que atinaron a decir los otros tres casi en unisonó.

La chica perdió al fin la conciencia y la gran ave de arcilla se dirigió bruscamente en picada, amenazando con estrellarse contra las rocas.

-¡despierta!- grito Sasori quien se acerco a ella y la zarandeo con fuerza. Hidan comenzó a rezar a Jashin, mientras que Itachi hacia un esfuerzo por sujetarse y no caer presa del pánico.

-¡Kisara despierta!- volvió a llamarla el pelirrojo.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y retomo el control del ave a pocos metros de estrellarse, su rostro no tardo en bañarse en lágrimas de culpa y miedo, agacho la cabeza intentando ocultar su rostro sentía vergüenza en ese momento por lo que acababa de suceder, había sido su culpa.

-te dije que era una locura- le sermoneo Sasori con un tono serio y frio. –No puedes con todo tu sola, desciende ahora mismo, sabes bien que esto es suicidio-.

Ella solo asintió a las palabras de su senpai sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-buscare donde aterrizar- balbuceo antes de mirar al frente. Se sentía molesta consigo misma, por ser tan torpe, por ser tan débil. Cerró los puños con fuerza…

-¿Qué es ese chacra?- pregunto Itachi al darse cuenta de que había algo extraño, aquel chacra envolvió a toda el ave de arcilla y parecía provenir de la chica, esta era una energía poderosa, incluso tal vez en algún punto oscura. La escultura comenzó a desquebrajarse poco a poco.

-¿Qué rayos…?- menciono Hidan.

-Kisara ¿ahora qué estás haciendo?- Akasuna sujeto a la chica del hombro y la volteo hacia él, para darse cuenta de algo -…esta ida… –. Tenía la mirada opaca y perdida, la sensación que daba en ese momento le recordó a cuando se toparon con los venados en aquel bosque y ella se molesto y los electrocuto, o cuando cayó del árbol cuando se alejaban de Konoha.

-¡mocosa reacciona de una maldita vez!- le grito el peligris al verla en aquel estado.

-no me digan que puedo o no puedo hacer- respondió la chica en un tono frio, al momento que se sintió un aumento en la potencia de su chacra e inmediatamente el pájaro comenzó a caerse a pedazos.

-¿Ki…Kisara…?- menciono suavemente Itachi quien no entendía en su totalidad lo que estaba pasando allí. –¡haaaaa!- grito de repente, cuando el ave término de romperse y los cuatro cayeron.

La kunoichi volvió en si confundida al escuchar el grito, se encontraba cayendo de cabeza. Intento tomar la mano del Uchiha sabiendo que era el más débil en esos momentos pero solo alcanzo a rosar sus dedos. Para su alivio Hidan estaba más cerca de él y lo sujeto.

Cayeron en el río cuya corriente era algo fuerte. Sasori logro equilibrarse y suspenderse sobre el agua, intento sujetar a la chica pero se le resbalo y esta se sumergió en el agua. El Akatsuki saco un par de pergaminos y convoco a varias de sus creaciones, acomodándolas de modo que formaran una balsa.

Kisara se asomo a la superficie tomando una gran bocanada de aire y después fue ayudada por el marionetista para subir a la balsa.

No muy lejos Hidan también había logrado pararse sobre el río y sujetaba al Uchiha de los brazos manteniendo medio pecho para arriba fuera del agua.

-¡oigan! ¡No nos caería mal un poco de ayuda!- les llamo el jashinista.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió?- le reclamo Hidan a la chica.

-lo…lo lamento…yo…yo…-no sabía que decir, Sasori intervino.

-aun cuando nos debas una explicación, creo que este no es el mejor momento para eso, ni para un sermón-. Todos seguían algo alterados por lo que acababa de suceder y hablar sobre "eso" solo empeoraría las cosas. - este río ¿sabes a donde nos lleva?- prefirió centrarse en su objetivo anterior.

-…rodea las montañas y desemboca cerca de la aldea. Creo que ya no tendremos problemas en llegar-. Se puso de pie y se quito su capa para poder exprimirla, lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era pescar un resfriado.

-Sasori-senpai –le hablo tímidamente - ¿su capa está seca?-

-si- comenzó a quitársela- ¿tienes frio?- se la dio.

-es para él- señalo con la cabeza a Itachi quien se encontraba sentado en una esquina tiritando. Se acerco a él para ayudarlo a remover su capa la cual estaba empapada, secarlo un poco y cubrirlo con la prenda del pelirrojo. También le hubiera pedido su capa a Hidan de no ser por que esta había alcanzado a mojarse.

Comenzaba a anochecer, el viento soplaba con fuerza y hacia frio.

La kunoichi se había quedado sentada junto a Itachi el resto del camino, sujetando su mano como muestra de apoyo.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto ya que aun lo veía algo alterado.

-solo me siento algo débil, pero supongo que ya debería estar acostumbrado- dijo con aparente calma, su respiración estaba un poco agitada.

-descuida, pronto llegaremos con mi padre, seguramente el encontrara alguna cura-

Itachi quería confiar en esas palabras, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero no duro mucho ya que comenzó a toser con fuerza salpicando sangre, algunas gotas salpicaron accidentalmente el rostro de la chica. Kisara se limpio y luego llevo despacio su mano al pecho del joven para usar un poco de chacra y ayudarlo.

-¡Kisara!-

-¡mocosa!-

Se sobresalto cuando le llamaron la atención e hizo un leve puchero, pero reconoció que ya había usado demasiado chacra y que se arriesgaba a que algo malo pasara de nuevo, busco en su equipaje una vez más para toparse con malas noticias, el medicamento se había acabado, solo le quedaba una última y pequeña porción cuyo efecto no le duraría más de una hora. Su mayor consuelo era saber que con un poco de suerte llegarían en pocas horas.

Pasaban de las diez treinta de la noche cuando finalmente bajaron de la balsa, comenzaron a caminar por un camino de tierra rodeado de grandes montañas rocosas, no muy lejos se podían ver los peñascos que protegían la aldea. El jashinista nuevamente cargo a Itachi en su espalda ya que este se había quedado dormido por agotamiento, tenía fiebre y su respiración era pesada, pero parecía seguir estable.

Daisuke se sentó en la sala de su casa acompañado de una gran taza de café, tenía el presentimiento que su hija no tardaría en llegar… y que no llegaría sola.

-me pregunto si ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto al recibir a Akatsuki en mi casa? – dijo para sí mismo. Se quedo pensativo un momento – mientras no se enteren las demás aldeas supongo que no tendré problemas- dijo positivamente y no pudo evitar sonreír, siguió hojeando el libro Bingo que tenia con él.

Después de varios minutos de andar llegaron a la entrada de la villa, esa noche nadie parecía montar guardia en la entrada por lo que no tuvieron problemas en entrar, sin embargo no dejaba de ser sospechoso para los Akatsuki, no parecía haber ningún peligro y siguieron a la chica a lo largo de aquel gran pueblo de grandes edificios cilíndricos hechos de roca y puentes colgantes.

Atravesaron casi todo el lugar de un extremo al otro. La casa de Kisara se encontraba en una de las orillas de la aldea un poco apartada, era una casa grande con un estilo diferente a las demás -era un poco más oriental-. La mirada de la chica se ilumino de alegría, era bueno estar de vuelta en su casa, volteo hacia el joven pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

-llegamos… lo lograste Itachi…- Kisa avanzo unos pasos para abrir la puerta, sin embargo alguien del otro lado lo hizo por ella.

-¡bienvenida a casa Kisara-chan!-

-¡papá!-

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: creo que Kisara me salio algo impulsiba en este capitulo, pero es asi por que tiene la "necesidad emocional" de salvar a Itachi por los motivos que se mencionan en el capitilo anterior y al ver que el paciente se le muere toma medidas desesperadas sin tomar en cuenta su salud.**

**Por otro lado quiero hacer aclaraciones hacerca de Daisuke (como me encanta este personaje) con frecuencia se mencionara que el tiene "presentimientos" y es por que este personaje tiene la capasidad de presentir si algo va a pasar (algo bueno, algo malo, etc.) sin embargo no son premoniciones.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben para dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, correcciones de mi pesima ortografia, donaciones de corneas para Itachi... reviews.**


	14. Un descanso

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero este capítulo ha sido el más difícil de escribir hasta ahora, debido a la clase de situaciones que se presentan: un reencuentro y muchas presentaciones. Llevo meses (en verdad cerca de un año) rompiéndome la cabeza en intentar hacer que este capítulo quede lo mejor posible y aun así no lo logre. Lo malo para mi es que sin este capítulo la historia no puede avanzar. Tengo más cosas de que quejarme al respecto, pero lo dejare aquí para que ustedes puedan comenzar a leer.**

**Capitulo 14. Un descanso.**

-bienvenida a casa Kisara-chan-

-¡papá!- la chica sonrió al verlo y le salto encima para abrasarlo. Daisuke correspondió el abraso, volteo a verla un momento, podía sentir como el cuerpo de su hija estaba agotado casi al punto de desplomarse al suelo. Después dirigió su mirada a sus acompañantes, esa capa negra con motivos rojos gritaba Akatsuki, sin embargo si su hija fue capaz de confiar en ellos el también lo haría. Se separo de Kisara y camino hacia sus invitados con una expresión amigable y saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

-muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija-

-no fue mucho problema- respondió Sasori. Ambos Akatsuki se sorprendieron un poco, aquel hombre lucia demasiado joven como para tener una hija de la edad de Kisara.

El castaño fijo su atención en aquel chico pelinegro que dormía en la espalda de su compañero, Uchiha Itachi, no se veía muy bien y supuso que tenía que hacer.

-¿puedo disponer de él?- le pregunto al Jashinista, haciendo ademan a que él lo cargaría.

-je, adelante- respondió Hidan bastante aliviado, ya se estaba cansando, dio media vuelta para permitirle tomar al chico. Daisuke lo cargo estilo novia. Itachi se quejo un poco por el cambio de posición pero no mostro señal de despertar.

-les invito a pasar a la sala, en un momento vuelvo ¿Kisa podrías acompañarlos?- quería instalarlo en la enfermería de su casa lo antes posible para que el joven pudiera descansar mejor.

-claro…- la chica recordó la mala noticia que debía comunicar a su familia antes de que se volviera mas difícil-… ¡papá hay algo que debo decirte acerca de…!- la voz se le corto de tan solo recordar, no lo había superado aun, pero el mantenerse tan ocupada los últimos días la había ayudado a distraerse.

- Kisa dame un minuto- le dijo calmadamente –no tardo- se retiro con el Uchiha.

-… está bien...- musito mientras respiraba hondo intentando mantener la compostura, decidió mejor invitar a pasar a los otros dos – Sasori-senpai, Hidan adelante pasen.-

ooOoo

Daisuke llego a la pequeña enfermería que había en su casa, la había dejado preparaya que había tenido un mal presentimiento y una vez más este no se equivoco. Recostó al chico en el lecho y lo examino con cuidado a la vez que aplicaba chacra en su pecho, la expresión de Itachi mostro alivio por primera vez en días, sin embargo el castaño se inquieto bastante al sentir el crítico estado de la salud del chico, suspiro con pesadez, le causaba tristeza ver a alguien tan joven en ese estado, en especial él. Y aun cuando quisiera atenderlo más a fondo tenía un par de invitados y a su hija esperándole en la sala.

-estarás bien Itachi…-musito bajo.

Antes de retirarse poso su mano sobre los ojos cubiertos del joven, y uso un poco mas de chacra para disminuir posibles molestias.

ooOoo

Los dos Akatsukis y Kisara se sentaron en la sala, la chica no podía contener por mucho mas la presión tenía que decirle a su padre acerca de la muerte de Deidara, además de que seguramente tendría que dar varias otras explicaciones no solo a él, sino también a Sasori y a Hidan que no parecían haber olvidado lo que paso mientras sobrevolaban el rio. Comenzó a temblar suavemente debido al estrés y al cansancio, aun así disimulo lo mas que pudo que estaba bien.

ooOoo

Deidara se encontraba en su habitación, sentado frente a un pequeño escritorio y moldeando arcilla, hace rato que su intención había sido acostarse a dormir, pero al no poder decidió perder el tiempo. Le pareció escuchar que alguien había llegado a la casa y eso llamo su curiosidad por extraña razón, se paro junto a la puerta de su recamara y espero escuchar la voz de su padre o de alguien más, pero todo estaba casi en silencio y después de unos minutos decidió ir a investigar.

ooOoo

El Kage regreso y Kisara se armo de valor para comunicarle a su padre la difícil noticia.

-Papá es que yo…- una vez más se ahogo con sus palabras era tan difícil decirlo. Daisuke camino hacia ella, coloco una mano en su cabeza y se agacho para quedar al nivel de Kisa y verla a los ojos.

-es acerca de Deidara ¿verdad?- dijo en un tono que pudiera darle ánimos a la niña sin embargo compasivo.

-¡Kisara!- se escucho un grito proveniente de las escaleras que los hiso sobresaltar y en un par de segundos el rubio se encontraba empujando a Daisuke para abrirse espacio y poder abrasar a su hermana.

-De…Dei-da-ra…- pronuncio el nombre entrecortadamente debido al asombro y con lentitud correspondió el abraso. Pudo sentir como rápidamente su rostro era empapado por lágrimas de conmoción y felicidad – ¿estas… vivo?- acostumbrarse a la idea de que había muerto había sido demasiado difícil y ahora saber que se encontraba con vida la confundía aun mas, sin embargo no podía evitar estar feliz.

Los otros dos Akatsuki también se encontraban asombrados cuestionándose como logro sobrevivir aunque el que ellos también estuvieran con vida podía ser una respuesta.

Deidara alzo la mirada para enfocarla en las dos personas que había pasado por alto hace un minuto.

-¿uhn? ¡ Hidan! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- interrogo acusadoramente.

-igual nos sorprende verte Deidara-chan- dijo burlonamente.

El artista dirigió consecutivamente su mirada a aquel pelirrojo a su lado, había algo demasiado familiar en el- ¿Sasori no dana? ¿Es usted?-pregunto mientras pasaba a Kisara atrás de él en un acto defensivo.

-Me alegra de que tu si me reconozcas Deidara –

Era obvio que Deidara se había puesto muy a la defensiva, pero quien mejor que un miembro de Akatsiki para saber que esperar de los demás miembros de la organización, la idea de que no planeaban nada bueno le parecía lógica.

-Deidara tranquilízate- le indico Daisuke colocando una mano en su hombro para calmarlo – ellos acompañaron a tu hermana de regreso, no son una amenaza-

-¿la acompañaron de regreso?- se tranquilizo al escuchar eso, por un momento creyó que habían ido por ella. De todas formas el que ellos estuvieran allí y comenzaba a tener más coherencia.

Aclarando las principales dudas, se sentaron en la sala para comenzar una resumida explicación de cómo se conocieron y su travesía.

Quienes explicaban la mayor parte de la historia eran Sasori y el jashinista, la chica se había dedicado a dormitar recargada en el pecho de su hermano y de vez en cuando hacia pequeños comentarios.

El Tsuchikage, que hasta ese momento había mantenido ese dato en secreto y prefería tenerlo así por algún tiempo, se dedicaba a escuchar atentamente buscando indicios que le reafirmaran que no había riesgo de amenaza por parte de los Akatsuki, también se dedicaba a hacer pequeñas preguntas o comentarios cada tanto.

Por su parte a Deidara parecía agradarle la presencia de sus compañeros, había algo diferente en ellos, no como en las anteriores reuniones que se respiraba un ambiente lleno de tención. Y aun cuando no había intercambiado muchas palabras con Kisa, se sentía feliz de que ella estuviera de vuelta. Sin embargo esa tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando mencionaron el nombre de quien él consideraba su mayor rival: Itachi. Solo se sobresalto, no dijo nada, pero no evito mostrar en la mirada lo molesto que le resultaba ese nombre, hasta que…

-¡uhn! ¿Uchiha está aquí?- se hubiera exaltado mas de no ser porque la chica recién dormida sobre él se lo impedía -¿Dónde está?- volteo a ver a Sasori y luego a su padre.

-en la enfermería durmiendo y Deidara te pediré que no lo molestes-

-ella insistió en traerlo, hubieras visto lo mucho que se esforzó en mantenerlo con vida- le dijo Hidan, inicialmente el había compartido una postura parecida al rubio con respecto a Itachi, pero por petición de la chica se vio obligado a cambiarla un poco.

Eso solo molesto más a Deidara, por culpa de ese sujeto Kisara se encontraba tan débil en ese momento, ella no tenía el chacra necesario para estarlo gastando en sujetos como el Uchiha. La presiono con fuerza, pero delicadeza contra su pecho, de una forma protectora que hace mucho no hacía, había más de una razón por la que no quería que su hermana se involucrara con el pelinegro.

Daisuke noto la nueva tención en su hijo, tal vez era hora de dar por finalizada esa charla y continuar en la mañana. Se puso de pie llamando así su atención.

-Dei-kun ¿puedes llevar a Kisa a su habitación para que descanse? Y con respecto a ustedes, los invito a quedarse el tiempo que gusten- les dijo con una gran sonrisa, no cabía duda de donde la chica la había heredado junto con la hospitalidad.

Era una oferta tentadora, con la cual solo retrasarían más su regreso a Akatsuki, pero después del largo y agotador viaje, quedarse allí un tiempo no parecía tan mala idea. Además de que no tenían prisa en regresar.

Deidara acompañaba a la chica a su habitación, la recostó en su cama y se sentó a un lado de ella reflexionando, culpándose.

-Kisara… te extrañe uhn, perdóname por no volver antes- dijo en susurro, le dio un beso en la frente a la chica y después se retiro.

ooOoo

Kisara se sentía aun cansada y somnolienta, pero por el momento ya no podía dormir. Aun así decidió quedarse un rato más en su cómoda cama ¡como la extrañaba! Después de pasar semanas acampando y durmiendo en posadas. Tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, afuera apenas comenzaba a salir el sol por lo cual aun seguía oscuro, se giro despacio sobre su eje para quedar boca arriba y en eso se percato de que su padre estaba sentado al pie de su cama esculcando su equipaje, no se había percatado de su presencia y eso la incomodo un poco.

Daisuke le sonrió al verla.

-hola –hablo suave -tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo Kisa-chan – cambio su tono a uno un poco más serio- primero quiero informarme sobre tu estado de salud y el de el chico Uchiha además de alguna otra cosa que pueda serme de importancia- dicho esto asomo las tres jeringas vacías que anterior mente habían contenido aquella medicina especial combinada con su chacra, ella sabía que estaba para casos de emergencia, entonces que sucesos lo ameritaron.

La chica se sentó y suspiro pensativa, no había mucho que explicar, pero era difícil saber por dónde comenzar a contar, además de que aun se encontraba algo adormilada y no podía concentrarse.

-use dos con Itachi, estaba en un estado crítico y las necesitaba, la otra… la use conmigo- agacho la cabeza un poco apenada.

-¿puedes explicarme que pasó?- pregunto su padre algo alarmado mientras se acercaba a ella.

-la primera semana que estuve fuera de casa pensé que sería buena idea entrenar un poco mis técnicas eléctricas… pero eso me agoto demás, mi chacra descendió demasiado y empecé a perder el control sobre mi "segundo chacra"… así que recurrí a la medicina antes de que fuera muy tarde y no pudiera controlarlo – había comenzado a temblar al recordar aquella ocasión, había tenido mucho miedo en ese momento, el estar sola, el sentirse débil, el no tener a nadie quien la ayudara, la idea de perder el control total.

-¿has tenido más problemas con ello?- pregunto su padre mientras la sujetaba de los hombros e intentaba reconfortarla, imaginaba lo difícil que había sido para ella.

-el mayor fue cuando piloteaba el ave de arcilla… el resto de las veces que mi chacra descendió me he desmallado, pero es menos riesgoso- dijo ya más tranquila.

-bien, ahora ¿hay algo que deba saber de tu paciente?- dijo el médico ya más animado.

-él… padece debilidad en todo el cuerpo, algunos problemas de circulación, además de ceguera… eso creo que es lo mas resaltable - se quedo pensativa un momento, recordando y luego comento- sabes Itachi menciono de que existía la posibilidad de que te negaras a tratarlo…-hizo una pausa para bostezar, otra vez comenzaba a tener sueño y se recostó de nuevo- ya que él es considerado un criminal…-tenía un tono de nostalgia y flojera en su voz- él es quien mato al clan ¿verdad?... el es algo frio, pero no parece ser alguien cruel… me pregunto por qué lo hizo…- Daisuke la miro con nostalgia – papá… ayuda por favor a Itachi…-

-descuida Kisara, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance, ahora descansa- se retiro para dejarla dormir.

ooOoo

Itachi despertó en aquella suave cama algo desorientado, no sabía dónde se encontraba y tampoco sentía la presencia de alguno de sus acompañantes lo cual lo inquieto un poco, sin embargo después de recordar un poco era probable que ya hubieran llegado a Iwa y se encontrara en algún hospital, pero ese lugar no olía a alcohol ni a medicinas como otros hospitales en los que raras veces había estado. Se sentó lentamente, sentía curiosidad por conocer el lugar, pero era en vano.

Alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación y después escucho como entraba.

-buenos días Itachi- era una voz que no conocía- ¿dormiste bien?- pero el simple hecho de que fuera amable lo tranquilizaba un poco.

-…- el castaño no recibió respuesta, así que decidió proseguir para entrar un poco más en confianza.

-permíteme presentarme, soy Daisuke Amamia, el padre de Kisa y seré tu medico- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y espero una vez más alguna respuesta.

-¿usted va a tratarme? ¿en verdad cree que pueda curarme?- hizo una pregunta algo redundante, pero solo estaba siendo precavido. Sintió que su respiración se agito un poco, estaba nervioso, había esperado ese momento con ansiedad y miedo, con lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza.

Daisuke noto la agitación en el pecho de Itachi y supo que el chico estaba preocupado.

-descuida haré lo mejor que pueda para curarte- dijo el castaño de una forma animada esperando una buena respuesta por parte del chico.

-es que…debe saber que mi estado es lo que pago por usar el mangekyo sharingan no se si usted…- respondió algo incomodo dudando de cómo reaccionaría el médico ante tal información o como si fueran a asegurarle que su enfermedad no tenia cura alguna.

-va veo…- dijo Daisuke pensativo ante el estado negativo del joven- ¿podría ver tus ojos?-solicito.

-está bien- accedió Itachi y el castaño desenredo las vendas con cuidado, encontrándose con un poco de sangre seca alrededor de los ojos del joven, aun cuando este ya no hubiera usado el sharingan. Jalo suavemente los parpados para abrir los ojos del chico y poder examinarlos, era la primera vez que veía unos ojos tan dañados, sin embargo no parecía algo de lo que no pudiera hacerse cargo, aun así no daría falsas expectativas hasta no estar seguro.

- por ahora me gustaría iniciar con unas pruebas para darme mayor idea de tu condición y síntomas, y así decidir cómo tratarte, si te parece-

-…- el pelinegro asintió.

-bien, extiende el brazo, necesito extraerte algo de sangre- le indico, paso un algodón con alcohol para desinfectar y después lo pico con la gruesa aguja para extraer la sangre.

-usted no tiene que hacer esto…- el médico lo miro suspicazmente- podría meterse en problemas con el Tsuchikage si este se entera que está ayudando a un miembro de Akatsuki-

-ustedes están muy consientes de su situación ¿verdad?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, le daba gracia.

-¿nosotros?- pregunto algo confundido.

-Deidara y tú, ambos se han preocupado por "el Tsuchikage", es cierto, tú no te enteraste anoche, pero Deidara está bien. –Itachi se sorprendió un poco ante tal comentario – él y los otros se van a quedar un tiempo, pero descuida, aunque el "Tsuchikage" lo supiera no haría nada, esta de muy buen humor y los pasara por alto mientras no haya problemas- termino de decir Daisuke con un tono ecuánime y una pequeña sonrisa, ocultar su titulo le daba mucha gracia.

-imagino que Kisara ha de estar muy feliz de verlo vivo…- dijo Itachi en un tono neutro.

ooOoo

El olor del desayuno se esparció rápidamente por toda la casa, lo cual indico que Naoko estaba despierta. La mujer se había levantado temprano para realizar las compras y preparar el almuerzo de siete personas. Se encontraba ansiosa, después de que Daisuke le hubiera informado de lo que paso la noche anterior, se molesto un poco con él por no haberla despertado, ella hubiera querido estar presente para recibir a su hija y también para conocer a los hombres que la acompañaban, especialmente a uno.

Su mente comenzó a divagar en su infancia, en el momento que se despedía de su mejor amiga, para partir lejos de su aldea natal en compañía de su madre, tan solo tenían seis años en ese entonces, y aun cuando nunca había podido regresar habían conservado aquella amistad por medio de numerosas cartas a lo largo de los años, hasta el día en que su amiga fue asesinada.

-¡mamá! ¿Te encuentras bien uhn?- Naoko volteo a la entrada de la cocina para encontrarse con Deidara. El artista se había preocupado cuando ella no le respondió el saludo después de que el entro en la cocina.

-estoy bien, solo estaba muy concentrada en algo- respondió tranquilamente.

-uhn, ¿no te huele como a quemado?- pregunto Deidara cambiando de tema.

-¡los panqueques!- exclamo la mujer volteando a la estufa, se había distraído más tiempo del que se dio cuenta. Sonrió bobamente mientras solucionaba el problema evitando así un mini incendio.

-por cierto Deidara, ¿ya viste a tu hermana?- pregunto.

-la vi anoche solo un momento, se encontraba muy cansada y no pude hablar mucho con ella uhn. Supongo que ahora ha de seguir durmiendo - frunció un poco el ceño, parecía algo preocupado o tal vez molesto.

-y dime ¿Qué hay con respecto a los otros chicos? ¿Donde están? Daisuke me dijo que pertenecían a Akatsuki, pero que no había de qué preocuparse-

-¡así que ya no ven a Akatsuki como una amenaza! ¿Qué tan bajo hemos caído, he?- dijo Hidan burlonamente mientras entraba a la cocina acompañado de Sasori y Kisara. La chica había ido a buscarlos a la habitación de huéspedes una vez que pudo levantarse, prefería ser ella quien se los presentara a su madre.

-¡buenos días mamá~! – dijo alegremente mientras corría a abrasar a su madre.

-Kisara, me alegra que hayas regresado- contesto Naoko alegremente.

La joven se dirigió después hacia Deidara y le sonrió antes de golpearlo en el brazo y reclamarle en un tono divertido.

-¡tonto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerte pasar por suicida? Me tenias muy preocupada, pero me alegra saber que estás vivo- le sonrió de nuevo.

ooOoo

-te hare una serie de preguntas para llenar tu expediente médico, te aseguro que esta información será totalmente confidencial- dijo Daisuke mientras tomaba una tabla con algunas hojas de cuestionario.

-¿edad?-

-veintiuno-

-¿eres alérgico a algún alimento o medicamento?-

-no-

-¿has recibido transfusiones sanguíneas?-

-no-

-¿algún familiar ha padecido de ataques cardiacos?-

-no-

-¿de hipertensión?-

-posiblemente mi padre…-

Daisuke continúo el interrogatorio unos minutos, por su parte Itachi se dedico a responder de manera cortante, sin mucho interés. Después tomo la temperatura, los signos vitales del chico, el peso, la talla y cambio los vendajes alrededor de sus ojos, no quería pasar nada por alto.

-creo que por ahora terminamos- menciono el castaño mientras anotaba los últimos detalles- tengo que llevar las muestras de sangre al laboratorio, y dependiendo de los resultados tal vez tendré que hacerte más pruebas- recogió de una mesita de noche los tres frasquitos que contenían la sangre- Estaré fuera unas horas trabajando, así que le pediré a mi esposa que te traiga algo de desayunar y este al pendiente de ti-

Itachi suspiro cansado, otra vez comenzaba a sentirse mal no solo física sino también emocionalmente, el hubiera querido que fuera a verlo "otra persona". El castaño lo noto decaído y le preocupo un poco.

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-…-Itachi dudo un momento en contestar- solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien-

ooOoo

Se habían sentado almorzar en la mesa de la cocina y habían tenido que volver a contar la misma historia de la noche anterior, sin embargo esta vez Kiasara se dio el lujo de intervenir más. Naoko ya lo había escuchado por parte de Daisuke, pero le pareció una buena forma de conocer a los otros dos Akatsiki.

La mujer mostro especial interés cuando mencionaron a Itachi. Los comentarios sobre el hacían que Deidara se enfadaran, para Hidan y Sasori no era ningún secreto el rencor que el artista sentía por el Uchiha, pero esta vez Deidara parecía más tenso y molesto que de costumbre.

Sasori decidió cambiar el tema drásticamente.

-Kisara, aun no nos has dado una explicación de lo que paso cuando sobrevolábamos el rio- la miro acusadoramente el marionetista- y creo que ya es tiempo, ya esperamos suficiente- habían tocado el tema muy poco la noche anterior y solo se menciono que tuvieron algunos problemas mientras volaban, pero no la gravedad de estos.

Este comentario puso algo alerta a Naoko y a Deidara.

-¡es verdad! Mocosa comienza a hablar-

-¿Qué sucedió uhn?- pregunto Deidara muy a la defensiva, antes de que Kisa pudiera decir algo.

-anoche no lo explicamos debido a la falta de tiempo, pero tú "hermana" –dijo la palabra con curiosidad- casi nos mata- dijo burlonamente el jashinista, en realidad a él no le preocupaba tanto, pero de igual forma le causaba curiosidad..

-el ave de arcilla que ella creo, la destrozo con su chacra- explico Akasuna de una forma simple. Y Deidara contesto por ella una vez más.

-el chacra de Kisara es elemento trueno uhn, y mi jutsu artístico es elemento tierra-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo- cualquier shinobi experto sabe que no son compatibles Sasori no dana-

Se formo un pequeño silencio entre ellos dos, el pelirrojo sabía que era una respuesta convincente, pero él estaba seguro que el chacra que sintió en ese momento no era el de la chica y la forma defensiva en que el rubio había actuado, le decía claramente que ocultaba algo.

-¿y alguien salió herido?- pregunto Naoko rompiendo la tención.

-no, solo nos mojamos un poco, mamá-

-¡un poco! Si te sumergiste por completo en el rio- la molesto Hidan mientras le sacudía bruscamente el cabello, ella se limito a empujarlo solo un poco.

-¡así que me perdí de la mejor parte de la historia!- Daisuke entro a la cocina tomándolos desprevenidos, por lo que se gano rápidamente las miradas de todos. Se acerco a su esposa y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-¿ya almorzaste?- pregunto ella en tono autoritario, Daisuke negó con la cabeza y ella le señalo el plato que le correspondía.

-¿puedo comer después? -pidió como si se tratara de su madre y no de su mujer- tengo que llevar algunas cosas al laboratorio- Naoko lo miro desaprobatoriamente, le indico que se sentara y después le entrego una taza de café.

Deidara y Kisa sonrieron con gracia ante la conocida escena, mientras que los otros Akatsuki miraron con ironía.

-y ustedes ¿piensan quedarse en casa todo el día o qué?- cuestiono a sus hijos y después de darle un sorbo a su café prosiguió –creí que tendrían muchas cosas que hacer y mucho de qué hablar. Y ustedes- ahora se dirigió a Hidan y Sasori de una marera un tanto informal- pueden salir a recorres la aldea y los alrededores, pero con una condición, no lleven sus capas o harán que alguien los reconozca-

-supongo que sería buena idea dar una vuelta- corroboro Kisara poniendo se dé pie con gran energía y jalando a Deidara del brazo, tenía mucho tiempo perdido que quería reponer.

Los cuatro jóvenes se retiraron de la cocina.

-Naoko- la llamo Daisuke una vez que se encontraron solos – ya puedes ir a conocer a Itachi si quieres. Ella se conmociono un poco.

-está bien, gracias- tomo algunas cosas y se dirigió a la enfermería.

ooOoo

-Itachi-kun- Naoko llamo a la puerta y entro despacio con una bandeja en la cual llevaba el desayuno para el muchacho. Se acerco a la cama y se sentó en una silla a su lado. Itachi se sentó lentamente, con un poco de curiosidad al sentir el olor del desayuno mezclado con el perfume de la mujer, le parecía un olor conocido.

-te traje panqueques, pero si prefieres otra cosa puedo ir a preparártelo- le entrego la bandeja con cuidado.

-los panqueques están bien…- un cálido recuerdo familiar lo invadió sin ser muy consciente de ello, siguió hablando - en casa solía comerlos con algo de miel o mermelada, en cambio Sasuke los prefería solos, a él nunca le han gustado mucho las cosas dul…- de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se quedo callado, no sentía el derecho a hablar de un lindo recuerdo después de todo lo que había hecho y menos con una extraña. La alegría que se había reflejado en su rostro desapareció en un instante- disculpe hable de mas-

-descuida -

- gracias por la comida…- comenzó a comer en silencio.

ooOoo

Para Kisara y Deidara era extraño, había pasado mucho tiempo, había tantas cosas que creyeron querrían decirse, preguntarse, compartir y sin embargo ninguno decía nada, sin embargo no les parecía necesario, con voltear a verse y sonreírse era suficiente para indicar que entre ellos las cosas estaban bien.

Por el momento habían salido a la calle. El pequeño grupo de tres Akatsuki y la chica se encaminaron por una de las avenidas de la aldea.

-y ¿Qué hacen para divertirse?- pregunto Hidan mientras con desinterés miraba a su alrededor, había visto aldeas mas coloridas que esta, decoradas con un bonito color rojo.

-solíamos pasar tiempo entrenando uhn o jugando en los puentes- Deidara sonrió divertidamente recordando aquellos momentos de su infancia y volteo a ver a su hermana, Kisa también sonrió en complicidad y ambos dirigieron su mirada a uno de los puentes principales de la aldea.

-vamos alla uhn- dijo el rubio en un tono un poco autoritario señalando aquel lugar.

-¿le preocupa algo Sasori-senpai?- pregunto la chica al marionetista ya que había estado muy callado.

-Tal vez tú y tus padres no le hayan prestado mucha importancia, pero nosotros tres somos criminales de alto rango, eso significa que si alguien nos reconoce nos meteremos en problemas aun cuando vengamos en paz- explico el marionetista en un tono de inquietud.

-no tiene que preocuparse por eso Sasori no dana- Deidara hablo muy seguro- nosotros tenemos el consentimiento del Tsuchikage por el momento –

-¿¡has hablado con él! – el marionetista se exalto, temía que el rubio hubiese cometido alguna estupidez.

Deidara volteo a ver a Kisa diciéndole con la mirada "así que no les has dicho", ella se rasco la nuca y se rio nerviosa.

-nijiji, gome, se me olvido Dei-kun- respondió apenada.

-¿Qué se te olvido mocosa?- interrogo el jashinista.

-bueno, lo que pasa es que mi papá… mi papá es el suchi…tsuchi…-

-kage uhn- finalizo la frase el artista viendo que su hermana no tenía para cuando.

Hidan y Sasori se sobresaltaron un poco y se pusieron a la defensiva en la vaga posibilidad de que fuera una trampa tendida por los chicos, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido.

-se que debí decírselos antes, perdón, es que no sabía cómo reaccionarían y me pareció mejor que conocieran primero a mi padre- trato de justificarse Kisara, sin embargo simplemente lo había olvidado ya que no le había tomado la debida importancia.

-Daisuke es una persona muy comprensible uhn, así que no debería haber problemas- dijo Deidara tratando de recuperar un poco de confianza.

-está bien Deidara, te creo- respondió el marionetista en un tono comprensible- pero a cambio tendrás que aceptar frente a tu hermana que el arte verdadero en eterno-

-¿¡que!- se exalto el rubio- Dana usted sabe que eso no es cierto uhn- dijo fingiendo indignación, le alegraba volver a tener con quien hablar de arte.

Después de unos minutos volvieron a encaminarse a uno de los puentes colgantes.

-¿que se supone que haremos aquí?- pregunto el jashinista dando unos cuantos pasos sobre el puente. Este estaba sujeto a base de cuerdas a diferencia de otros puentes que estaban montados en madera.

- uhn Kisa y yo teníamos la mala costumbre de venir a columpiarnos aquí-

-yo aun vengo a veces- corrigió la chica caminando hasta la mitad del puente y sujetándose de la cuerda que era usada como barandal. Deidara continuo.

- Estos puentes son paso peatonal, nos mecíamos con tanta fuerza que la gente no podía pasar uhn, o algunos adultos temían que nos calleáramos- parecía causarle gracia aquellos vagos recuerdos de su infancia.

-no importaba cuantas veces nos corrieran, siempre volvíamos o cambiábamos a otro puente- dijo Kisara, comenzó a balancearse de un lado al otro y poco a poco el puente comenzó a moverse cada vez con más fuerza. Deidara se coloco junto a Kisa y la ayudo meciendo el puente. En un inicio al pelirrojo y al albino, que observaban desde tierra firme, les pareció un juego muy infantil, hasta que en pocos minutos el puente hacia una oscilación de casi 270° a alta velocidad y parecía que las cuerdas que lo sujetaban no tardarían en romperse.

Pero para los hermanos era un momento divertido.

**Lo sé T-T, quedo algo tedioso, soso, le falto gracia. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para mejorarlo se los agradecería mucho, aun cuando tenga que cambiar toda una escena. A diferencia de otros capítulos que sentía emoción de escribirlos, este fue un martirio. Por eso no lo extendí más. Y espero que el siguiente cap. sea más emocionante. **

**Dudas, criticas, sugerencias, o palabras de aliento… review**


	15. Motivos y razones

**Hola yo de nuevo. Hubiera querido actualizar antes, pero por motivos de causa mayor llamados: tarea, no había podido (y es que acabo de entrar a la universidad apenas hace poco y no puedo darme el lujo de reprobar XD).**

**Karu, te agradezco tu motivación para apresurarme a actualizar.**

**No les quito mas el tiempo y lean.**

**Capitulo 15. Motivos y razones**.

El Tsuchikage se encontraba en su oficina, practicando algunos movimientos de taijutsu junto con manipulación de chacra, mientras esperaba que los resultados de las muestras de sangre se encontraran.

Tenía un par de meses en que se había dedicado a entrenar incesantemente, después de haber tenido el peor presentimiento de todos, había presentido una nueva guerra y tenía que estar preparado. Desde entonces comenzó con un entrenamiento estricto, no solo en su tiempo libre, sino que había reducido sus horas de sueño a una o dos por día en los últimos meses, al usar ese tiempo practicando ninjutsu y taijutsu. Además de tener que cumplir con sus deberes como Tsuchikage y medico, otorgar misiones, leer informes, atender asuntos de la aldea, revisar pacientes de gravedad, etc.

Su vida había estado algo estresante los últimos meses, pero de igual forma Daisuke Amamia podía mantenerse de buen humor y en condiciones "casi" saludables.

Ryota entro a la oficina sin previo aviso, mientras el castaño daba una patada muy cerca de un jarrón de cerámica.

-si no tiene cuidado va a romper algo Tsuchi… perdón Daisuke- el castaño lo miro desafiante un segundo ¿Cuántas veces más tenía que decirle a su amigo que no lo llamara por su titulo? Suspendió su pequeña práctica.

-si se rompe algo le pediré a Deidara que me ayude a redecorar toda la oficina- dijo en broma.

-por cierto, ya tengo los resultados del laboratorio- recordó Ryota mientras le entregaba un sobre al otro médico. Daisuke lo abrió y comenzó a leer velozmente.

-¿y bien?- pregunto interesado el pelinegro.

-mmm…tiene las defensas bajas, padece anemia, infección de vías respiratorias…entre otras cosas, pero nada está totalmente relacionado con el problema de los ojos- se quedo meditando un momento – no es la primera vez que trato a un Uchiha, pero es la primera vez que está muy deteriorado –serró los ojos y suspiro cansado.

-Daisuke ¿te encuentras bien?- se alarmo el otro shinobi, estaba al tanto del loco "entrenamiento" que el otro estaba haciendo –pareces cansado-

-estoy bien, no es nada que un poco de cafeína no pueda arreglar. Ryota puedes ir con Sayu a oftalmología y pedirle…- el Tuchikage perdió la conciencia y se desplomo sobre el suelo. Ryota corrió a auxiliarlo.

ooOoo

Como resultado de mecerse con tanta fuerza las cuerdas del puente se rompieron y este se vino abajo, la caída fue de unos quince metros, y al impactarse se escucho un fuerte golpe y una gran nube de tierra se alzo, seguido de algunos quejidos de dolor, sin embargo ninguno de los dos sufrió demasiados daños aparte de golpes y raspones.

-¡¿se encuentran bien?- les grito Sasori con un poco de preocupación –par de idiotas- musito para sí mismo mientras de un par de saltos llegaba con ellos. El jashinista también bajo no muy seguro si debía burlarse de su espectacular caída (en la que aletearon como pajaritos cuando se dieron cuenta que el puente cedió) o preocuparse aunque sea un poco.

Deidara se levanto despacio y se sacudió la tierra de la ropa. Kisara en cambio se quedo sentada pero también se sacudió un poco. Ambos voltearon a verse y se comenzaron a reír.

- si esto nos hubiera pasado hace diez años estaríamos muertos uhn-dijo el rubio entre risas mientras ayudaba a la chica aponerse de pie-

-hubieran visto su expresión cuando caían, por Jashin no tuvo precio- se burlo Hidan.

-dos caídas de grandes alturas en menos de veinticuatro horas ¡debe ser un nuevo record!- dijo Kisara haciéndole gracia, mientras se sobaba el trasero con las manos. Se rieron un rato más de su incidente antes de caminar un rato más por el lugar.

Se apartaron un tanto de los otros dos, era su momento de hablar en privado, una charla que esperaban desde hace mucho tiempo. Se sentaron en una banca de piedra. Kisaro meció sus pies lentamente de adelante hacia atrás y dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras tenia la vista perdida.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo la chica volteando a ver a Deidara a los ojos.

-así es, uhn, casi seis años desde que me fui-

- tardaste mucho… -dijo Kisara con nostalgia- creí que no volvería a verte… hubiera deseado que volvieras antes, porque sabes… ha sido algo difícil estar sin ti, incluso algunas veces llegue a pensar que en realidad te fuiste porque yo te limitaba- el rubio la miro atónito, nunca hubiese querido que pensara así y quiso decir algo pero Kisa prosiguió – pero sé que no fue así-dio una sonrisa algo triste- Aun cuando tú eras capaz de acercarte a la gente con facilidad, hacer amigos aun cuando yo los alejara, siempre me escogiste antes que a ellos y nunca me dejaste sola, si alguien me molestaba siempre salías a mi defensa, sin importar que te metieras en problemas- dirigió su mirada al cielo- y cuando recordaba eso cada vez estaba más segura de que si tu no regresabas yo iría a buscarte. Quería volver a verte, pero eso parecía cada vez más distante -

-lamento haber tardado uhn, pero pasaron muchas cosas –quería justificarse, pero que le diría, que había estado ocupado, practicando su arte, metiéndose en líos y cazando jinchuurikis.

-eso ya no importa, estas aquí –sonrió una vez más llena de alegría – y estas bien…- Deidara la jalo hacia él y la abrazo con fuerza y ternura, la extrañaba demasiado y eso no era todo, se sentía algo mal por haberla dejado sola todo ese tiempo. Para abrasarla tuvo que tragarse un poco su orgullo sabiendo que a algunos metros los otros dos los observaban.

ooOoo

Junto con el almuerzo Itachi recibió una alta dosis de medicamentos para aminorar sus molestias, después de este Naoko le ofreció ropa limpia y se quedo un rato más con él hasta que este se quedo dormido, durante ese tiempo apenas e intercambiaron algunas palabras. La mujer lo observo inexpresiva un momento antes de retirarse para dedicarse a los quehaceres de la casa y después se sentó a tomar una taza de té.

-¡Naoko-san, hay un problema!- Ryota se apareció en la casa repentinamente y muy alarmado – ¡Daisuke se desmayo, está en el hospital!-

Naoko se puso de pie bruscamente, dudo un momento en dejar la casa debido al joven Uchiha, pero finalmente salió y se encamino con el otro shinobi rumbo al hospital a toda prisa.

-deberíamos informar a Kisa y a Dei-

-descuide Naoko-san ya envié a alguien por ellos-

ooOoo

El pequeño grupo continuo paseando por la aldea, por las calles menos concurridas para evitarse problemas de ser identificados, especialmente Deidara. No había mucho que pudieran hacer en ese momento. Decidieron dirigirse a un viejo campo de entrenamiento a las afueras de la aldea, era una buena opción para pasar el tiempo y tal vez podrían entrenar un poco.

En el camino fueron interceptados por una joven kunoichi de cabello bermellón y ojos verdes.

-¡Aiko-san! – musito Kisara al reconocerla, era una de sus primas.

-Kisara, Deidara ¡su padre está en el hospital!- dijo en un tono neutro.

-suele pasar tiempo alli ¿no?- respondió la chica algo extrañada, por lo que Aiko se cayó hacia atrás con una gran gota en la sien, decepcionada, no se había dado a entender bien.

-se refiere a que fue internado uhn- le rectifico Deidara quien había captado el mensaje.

-¡¿Qué?- Kisa se alarmo un poco. Volteo a ver a los tres Akatsuki, el hospital era uno de los lugares donde había más gente y no era buena idea que ellos se presentaran allí por el momento, pero ella tenía que ir.

-ve uhn, te veremos después- le indico el rubio dándole ánimos para que se retirara. Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió rumbo al hospital. La otra mujer se quedo allí un momento viendo a los miembros de Akatsuki.

-¿tienes algún problema?- menciona Hidan retadoramente, a lo que Aiko se centro únicamente en él y lo barrio con la mirada de arriba abajo, antes de sonreír pícaramente.

-podrías ser mi tipo- dijo y luego se esfumo en una nube de humo, dejando al jashinista confundido.

-creo que tienes pegue Hidan, uhn- se burlo Deidara.

-¿en verdad crees? Y hablando de eso-se recargo sobre el hombro del rubio - ¿no habrá algo entre Kisara y tu verdad?- el artista se impacto y después golpeo a Hidan en el estomago con fuerza dejándolo sin aire.

- ¡estás loco! Kisara es mi hermana uhn- Deidara se veía muy molesto, más que si se burlaran de su arte- ¡cuando tengas una hermana y alguien te diga algo parecido al respecto veras lo molesto que es! ¡Degenerado! ¡Uhn!-

-ya… entendí…- respondió Hidan aun sin recuperarse del golpe.

ooOoo

Habían pasado un par de horas en el hospital, Daisuke había comenzado a despertar. No estaba tan grave como se había creído en un principio, solo había sufrido de agotamiento, pero sirvió para alarmar a su familia lo suficiente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su esposa caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, frotándose las manos con ansiedad, a Kisara sentada sobre un pequeño sofá solamente esperando y a Ryota parado a su lado, quien de inmediato le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-¡auch!- se quejo y después sonrió inocente.

-no tienes vergüenza- le reclamo Naoko acercándose a él- nos causaste un gran susto a todos…-

-lo siento…-se disculpo honestamente, entendía la seriedad del asunto- supongo que no me di cuenta de mi limite, pero en un par de horas debería estar bien, después de todo me recupero rápido-

-Daisuke, eres un cabeza hueca-dijo el pelinegro con frustración- no solo como amigo, también como tú medico te ordeno que descanses al menos dos días o me veré obligado a atarte a la cama- hablo Ryota decididamente.

-entiendo…- respondió con aburrimiento, y dando un vistazo rápido a la habitación- Naoko, si tú y Kisa están aquí ¿quién está cuidando a Itachi? –

-me preocupe tanto por ti que no pensé en eso-respondió la mujer arrepentida. Se escucho un "plofh" que llamo la atención de los tres adultos hacia el lugar donde había estado Kisara hace unos segundos y ahora solo quedaba un poco de humo de una técnica de transportación.

-supongo que ella se hará cargo- dijo Daisuke mientras serraba los ojos y se relajaba.

ooOoo

Se encontraban en una planicie, rodeada de algunas montañas rocosas y escasa vegetación, ese era el campo de entrenamiento en el que Deidara solía practicar su arte sin preocuparse de ser interrumpido o acusado de vandalismo. El artista suspiro la fresca brisa y contemplo todo el lugar, en algunas paredes todavía quedaban pequeños rastros de las antiguas explosiones.

-han pasado años desde la última vez que estuve aquí uhn- se sentó en una roca y cruzo lar piernas.

-bien Deidara, creo que es hora de que hablemos- dijo Sasori mientras se sentaba a su lado, quería armar los cabos sueltos lo antes posible – ¿qué es lo que ocultas?-.

- uhn, y si me niego a decírselo Sasori no dana - el rubio lo miro retadoramente.

-tengo mis métodos para hacerte hablar- amenazo Akasuna mientras asomaba una kunai que había traído oculta, además de que traía consigo algunas marionetas. Por su parte Deidara mostro que tampoco iba desarmado cuando saco de una de las bocas de sus manos algunas arañas de arcilla.

Se inicio una lucha de miradas en la cual Hidan no era participe y solo esperaba a ver quien hacia el primer movimiento.

-le diré, pero no quiero que él esté aquí uhn- concluyo señalando mordazmente a Hidan.

-¡¿qué?- reclamo el jashinista.

ooOoo

Itachi tenía un rato que se había despertado, simplemente se había quedado sentado en la cama, en silencio, reflexionando acerca de su actual situación ya que hace un tiempo no lo hacía, alerta, esperando que alguien llegara, pero parecía que no había nadie en la casa.

Comenzó a toser con fuerza y no tardo en sentir el sabor a sangre en su boca y quiso quitarlo. Recordó que Naoko le había dejado un vaso con agua en la mesita de noche, se inclino hacia un costado y tanteo con la mano suavemente hasta encontrarlo y beber de él.

Suspiro entrecortadamente, afligido. Sentía el cuerpo cortado y tenia escalofríos a causa de la fiebre que gradualmente iba en aumento, el efecto del medicamento estaba pasando, aun así se sentía mejor que en días pasados.

-¿alguien?...- musito bajo, sabía que nadie tenían la obligación de acompañarlo en un momento así, después de todo no eran amigos, mucho menos familiares, solo compañeros y nuevos conocidos. Pero tenía que aceptar que algo de compañía no le caería mal en ese momento.

Se puso de pie despacio y camino hacia donde él creía la puerta se encontraba y salió de la habitación con la intención de encontrar a alguien si era posible, sin embargo no tenía idea de a adonde dirigirse, respiro profundo tratando de controlar ese sentimiento de frustración. Apoyo la mano en la pared con la intención de guiarse y comenzó a caminar.

Imposible de que se percatara de un escalón a solo unos centímetros de él, con el cual tropezó, sus reflejos se encontraban lentos por lo cual no pudo evitar la caída.

-¡maldición!- grito con ira, a la vez que golpeaba con el puño el suelo, se sentía tan impotente.

ooOoo

-no te entiendo Deidara ¿Por qué renunciar a una familia como la tuya para involucrarte en el vandalismo? No tiene sentido- interrogo Sasori lleno de curiosidad no le parecía lógico que alguien proveniente de una buena familia terminara actuando de tal forma.

-para mí lo tenía, uhn-menciono resignado el rubio, miro al cielo y después aspiro profundo para proseguir-jure Sasori no dana que lo que voy a contarle se mantendrá en absoluto secreto –

- lo juro- respondió el marionetista con seriedad.

-lo que hice fue por proteger a mi hermana…o al menos ese propósito tenía- medito un momento por donde comenzar.

-Kisara nació sin poder crear chacra de una forma normal, lo cual la habría condenado a muerte. Aun con las habilidades médicas de su padre no había mucho que se pudiera hacer. Así que decidieron recorrer a una fuente alterna de chacra…- Deidara se quedo pensativo otro momento buscando las palabras adecuadas, mientras el marionetista lo veía intrigado – algo así como un seudo-biju-

-¿un seudo-biju?-

-si uhn, tiene casi todas las características de un biju, por que inicialmente fue creado para sustituir a uno, incluso cuenta con un numero de colas, sin embargo su procedencia es humana-

-¿Quién es capaz de creas una criatura así?- pregunto el marionetista asombrado, parecía imposible.

-eso es algo que no le puedo decir uhn –sentencio Deidara y prosiguió para evitar la insistencia de su dana en la pregunta anterior , sin embargo Sasori no lo ignoro tan fácilmente, pero decidió escuchar el resto –se suponía que esto debía mantenerse en secreto, pero el anterior Tsuchikage creyó que algún día, si ella perdía el control, podría volverse una amenaza y lo difundió a toda la aldea, como algo que él llamo un "acto de precaución" –el rubio se molesto bastante al recordar aquello- esto ha hecho que desde que Kisara era pequeña haya sido vista como una amenaza y rechazada por casi todos…

Unos recuerdos llegaron a la mente del artista.

**Flash Back**

Atardecía. Estaba en un pequeño parque, sentado en la orilla del cajón de arena, llevaba horas viendo como los padres llegaban allí con sus hijos y luego se iban, viendo a los demás niños jugar, tan felices. Agacho la mirada y suspiro con tristeza.

-¿tú también estás solo?-escucho una tímida voz y alzo la vista para encontrarse con una pequeña niña- ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunto ella mientras le ofrecía la mano. El la acepto un poco dudoso y se puso de pie para ir con ella a la los columpios.

No muy lejos un hombre de cabello oscuro y alborotado, vestido de negro, sentado en un banco de piedra los observaba, la niña alzo la mano y la agito frenéticamente, gritando.

-¡mira ji-chan tengo un amigo! ¡tengo un amigo!- vio al hombre sonreír un momento para después regresar a una expresión algo seria, volteo a ver a la niña quien tenía problemas para subirse al columpio. Deidara sonrió para sí mismo.

-¿te ayudo, uhn?- se ofreció a ayudarla…

**Fin Flash Back**

Salió rápido de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a Sasori para ver si este todavía le prestaba atención.

-como seguramente se habrá dado cuenta Sasori no dana, ellos no son mi familia biológica, sin embargo ellos han hecho tanto por mí, que lo mínimo que yo podía hacer era proteger a Kisara. Como artista gane admiración entre la gente y con esto intente que la gente al verla a mi lado la aceptara en vez de temerle. Sin embargo…- suspiro con decepción y se puso a juguetear con un poco de arcilla que traía en la boca de una de sus manos-…aun cuando yo estuviera a su lado siempre había un trato distinto entre Kisara y yo, pero eso cambio cuando comencé a practicar mi verdadero arte y gran parte de esa desconfianza cayó sobre mí,- frunció un poco el ceño conforme aumentaba la gravedad de sus palabras- la gente de la aldea parecía temerle más a mis creaciones que a un falso jinchuriki, en ese entonces pensé que tal vez lograría desviar toda la atención de ella hacia mí, y entonces lo hice, sin pensarlo mucho ataque la aldea por primera vez, después de eso estuve con grupos terroristas unos meses y el resto ya lo sabe-

-¿cómo saber que no hiciste eso para llamar la atención?-

-no era necesario, como le dije, la gente de esta aldea reconoce mis habilidades uhn- respondió Deidara con orgullo. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio asimilando lo dicho.

-así que un seudo-jinchuriki…entonces lo que sucedió en el ave de arcilla lo ocasiono el chacra de esa cosa, impresionante… aun quiero saber ¿quien creó una criatura así?-

-Ya le dije dana, uhn, no puedo decirle, ese es un asunto más confidencial-

ooOoo

Se aseguro que su hermano no hubiese regresado a la casa antes de entrar por completo en esta. No le gustaba la forma en la Deidara reaccionaba cuando se mencionaba a Itachi. E imaginaba que este no reaccionaria bien si la veía cerca de él.

Dio un par de pasos dentro y en eso se tiro de rodillas al suelo, aquellas sensaciones llegaron de golpe, sin previo aviso, desesperación y dolor, claramente provenientes del joven Uchiha. Hace un tiempo que había dejado de sentirlas, por lo cual se alarmo. Se puso de pie y acelero el paso.

-¡¿Itachi?- exclamo Kisara al encontrárselo sentado en el pasillo fuera de la habitación. El joven alzo el rostro pero sin "mirarla".

-comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías- hablo con tono neutro.

-lo lamento… - camino hacia él y se arrodillo a su lado, se sentía culpable, tan solo lo habían descuidado un rato, pero parecía que esto le había afectado demasiado – me distraje, en verdad lo lamento… perdona…- tomo su mano y por un momento Itachi hizo ademan de retirarla, pero no fue así.

-entiendo, tienes tus prioridades, más ahora que has estado este tiempo fuera de tu hogar, esta tu familia,… tus amigos,… Deidara, has esperado mucho tiempo para verlo, estar con él… y aun así estas aquí conmigo… no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- su voz parecía querer apagarse con la última frase.

- eres mi amigo- dijo ella mientras apretaba un poco mas su mano –por eso debo estar contigo cuando me necesites-

-…gracias – sonrió suavemente, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la chica, quería creer que sería cierto que ella estaría a su lado…al menos de vez en cuando. Kisara no pudo evitar sonreír también cuando la sensación de dolor proveniente del chico desapareció gradualmente.

Esperaron unos minutos antes de ponerse de pie y entrar a la habitación ya que era más cómodo que estar sentados en el suelo del pasillo. Se sentaron a la orilla de la cama aun tomados de la mano.

-por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás? No he escuchado a nadie en las últimas horas- pregunto Itachi con curiosidad- creí que Naoko-san se quedaría al pendiente de mí, pero creo que salió-

-hubo un pequeño problema, mi padre tuvo que ser internado en el hospital…-

-¿se encuentra bien?- se apresuro a preguntar Itachi, la idea de quedarse sin medico cuando estaba en el proceso de aceptar el tratamiento le inquieto bastante.

-sí, el está bien- respondió ella después de notar su reacción- solo sufrió de agotamiento por usar en exceso su chacra. Mi madre fue a "cuidarlo", pero él se recupera muy rápido y debería estar bien para hoy en la noche-

-ya veo… - dijo con calma, antes de que un ataque de tos lo invadiera, se encorvo hacia delante y cubrió su boca con ambas manos para evitar que la sangre que salía de esta escurriera o salpicara.

Kisara se acerco a la mesita de noche, abrió un cajón y busco algunos pañuelos para que el chico pudiera limpiarse, también busco un poco de medicina, después le paso el vaso con agua que estaba lleno a la mitad. Itachi suspiro para recuperar el aliento después de beber.

-¿quieres más agua?- pregunto la chica retirando el vaso ya vacio de sus manos –o prefieres un poco de té y dango- comento para intentar darle un poco mas de ánimos ya que había visto que el dango tenía un buen efecto sobre él.

-el dango está bien- contesto el joven aguantándose las ganas de sonreír, era algo vergonzoso el saber que aun le gustaban demasiado las cosas dulces.

-ven, vamos a la cocina, yo te guio- lo tomo del brazo y juntos se encaminaron fuera de la habitación.

Aun después de entremés pasaron varias horas en la cocina, platicando un poco de cosas de poca importancia y algunas de un poco más, a Kisa le pareció necesario decirle a Itachi que su padre era el Kage para que esto no lo tomara de sorpresa como a Sasori y Hidan. Además se pusieron a preparar la cena para la noche, cuando regresaran los demás.

Ya había anochecido cuando los demás regresaron a la casa, se habían encontrado cerca de un kilometro atrás antes de llegar a la casa. Daisuke acababa de ser dado de alta del hospital y Naoko lo acompañaba. Por su parte Deidara, Hidan y Sasori regresaban del campo de entrenamiento donde habían pasado gran parte del día poniéndose al corriente.

Daisuke entro en la casa y después se encamino a la cocina olfateando, ya que olía bastante bien, se encontró a los dos chicos haciendo los últimos preparativos de la cena, sonrió para sus adentros le pareció una imagen muy tierna ver a ambos dándole forma a los onigiris. Naoko no tardo en entrar detrás de él.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia Kisara alzo la vista de la mesa y saludo a sus padres con un pequeño gesto.

-buenas noches- saludo Itachi siendo más formal e hiso una pequeña inclinación.

Detrás de los adultos Deidara paso frente a la cocina, frunciendo el seño al ver al Uchiha junto a su hermana, después de eso se siguió de largo acompañado de los otros dos Akatsuki. Kisara disimulo un suspiro de alivio al ver que Deidara no dijo nada y siguió con su labor.

-hola Itachi-kun- el castaño correspondió el saludo de forma ecuánime, intentando romper los cinco segundos de tención mientras caminaba en dirección a la mesa- ¿Cómo te has sentido?- pregunto para estar al tanto del estado de su nuevo paciente.

-he estado bien, gracias- respondió Itachi solo un poco más animado.

Naoko ayudo a su hija con los últimos preparativos para la cena.

Sasori y Hidan siguieron al artista rumbo a su habitación, Deidara parecía tranquilo hasta el momento en que pateo la puerta para serrarla en vez de hacerlo de una forma civilizada.

-¿y ahora qué rayos te pasa?- pregunto Hidan ante tal rabieta.

-no lo soporto uhn, eso es lo que pasa- contesto el rubio alzando la voz y dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-esto ya no tiene que ver con tu arte ¿verdad Deidara-chan?-menciono el jashinista en un tono suspicaz, era lo suficientemente perceptivo como para darse cuenta de que el odio del artista a Itachi ya no tenía nada que ver con haber sido "humillado por el sharingan" años atrás y ahora resurgía con los celos de un hermano mayor.

-quiero que Itachi se aleje de mi hermana, por muchas razones que no son de su importancia uhn- sentencio, volteando a ver de reojo al marionetista, para hacerle saber que eso lo incluía, ya tenía suficiente con confiarle lo del seudo-biju.

-¡hey chicos!- Kisara irrumpió en la habitación un par de segundos después y la atención se dirigió a ella – la cena ya esta lista-

La hora de la cena se llevo a cabo de una manera bastante tranquila, aun cuando con frecuencia el artista volteaba a ver con rencor a Itachi y después se dirigía a su hermana o a sus compañeros para conversar. Por su parte Uchiha se dedicaba a comer tranquilo y a escuchar a Daisuke y Naoko quienes lo habían incluido en su conversación (aun cuando este no dijera nada) y se dedicaban a hablar de anécdotas médicas y otras cosas. Entre esa conversación salió que Naoko no era originaria del clan Amamia, sin embargo había aprendido muchos ninjutsus médicos por parte de Daisuke.

Acabando la cena el Tsuchikague acompaño a Itachi a su habitación, para plantearle con tranquilidad parte de su situación.

-bien, te tengo noticias no tan buenas-dijo Daisuke mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y sacaba de un sobre blanco los resultados del laboratorio.

Itachi mantuvo la calma, preparándose mentalmente para escuchar las noticias.

-no te voy a negar que tu estado actual es delicado e incluso podría llegar a ser fatal sin la medicación ni cuidados necesarios- hablo el kage con tranquilidad- además de que aun no estoy muy seguro de tu tratamiento, la duración de este y otros detalles. Por otro lado, tengo que hacerte algunas pruebas en los ojos para saber que hare con estos. Sin embargo – continuo mas animadamente- cuentas con el ninja medico número uno de Iwakagure –termino de exclamar con una sonrisa – así que debería encontrar una cura pronto.

El joven Uchiha hizo una pequeña mueca como una sonrisa triste y luego agacho el rostro. No estaba seguro de que pensar. La enfermedad ya había hecho estragos con su cuerpo, su vida pendía de un hilo y sobre todo estaba cansado, sus razones para soportar una larga y dudosa recuperación eran escasas…pero tenía, aun con el temor de una vida en la oscuridad.

Daisuke lo vio decaer una vez más y rodo los ojos algo decepcionado, esperaba que el joven estuviera de mejor humor, era cierto que no le había dicho como a otros de sus pacientes "tómese esto tres veces al día y estará como nuevo", pero tampoco le había dicho que era un caso perdido.

-presiento que querrás pensarlo un poco ¿verdad?- Itachi solo asintió con la cabeza y Daisuke suspiro con frustración.

ooOoo

-¡quiero que Itachi se largué de aquí, uhn!- reclamo Deidara al Tsuchikage cuando este salió del pasillo que conducía a la enfermería, el artista se encontraba molesto, no soportaba la idea de que el Uchiha pasara más tiempo bajo el mismo techo que su familia. Por su parte, su padre lo miro algo incomodo, lo habían puesto en medio de un debate de hermanos, con su hija pidiéndole que ayudara al Uchiha y con su hijo pidiéndole lo contrario.

-no es algo que yo pueda decidir…-respondió intentando zafarse un poco del problema en que se había involucrado involuntariamente –es un favor de tu hermana, háblalo con ella-

-no es tan simple uhn, ella no aceptara que ese sujeto es peligroso porque le tiene lastima-

-en el estado en que esta dudo mucho que sea una amenaza. Además él no es el único perteneciente a Akatsuki…-

-al diablo con eso- intervino Deidara - ¡¿tú no entiendes? ¡Lo quiero lejos de mi hermana y mi madre lo antes posible!-

El kage suspiro cansado, entendía los motivos de Deidara, pero igual sabía que había mucho que Deidara no entendía. La discusión se alargo otros minutos antes de que el artista pareciera renunciar a la decisión de su padre.

Los reclamos alcanzaban a escucharse hasta la habitación o al menos parte de estos, donde Itachi se dio cuenta que él era el causante de esa discusión, se sentía algo responsable. Se sintió ingenuo por pensar por un momento que podría ser aceptado en esa familia cuando la realidad era que la estaba destruyendo.

ooOoo

Daisuke se dirigió a un gran estante en la sala y comenzó a checar los títulos de los libros de medicina que allí reposaban, tomo un par de libros y se sentó a leer, tenía esperanzas de que algo en ellos lo ayudara. No tardo en encontrar algunas cosas que le refrescaran la memoria.

Su esposa se acerco despacio hacia el sofá en el que el castaño leía concentradamente.

-¿encontraste algo?-

-¿he? Sí, eso creo – dijo sonriendo.

ooOoo

Eran altas horas de la noche cuando se infiltro en la enfermería, sujetándolo del brazo zarandeo con brusquedad al Uchiha el cual dormía profundamente y cuando noto que este comenzaba a despertar coloco una kunai cerca de su cuello.

-no te muevas si no quieres que te degollé, uhn- soltó en un hilo de voz cargado de rabia.

Itachi escucho la voz del artista y se alarmo un poco, sin embargo no lo demostró, respiro despacio intentando controlarse.

-escúchame bien, no sé qué clase de truco habrás usado para convencer a todos que no eres la escoria que siempre has sido, sin embargo a mi no me engañas Uchiha. Quiero que esto te quede bien claro- se acerco al oído del pelinegro- si le tocas un solo cabello a mi hermana ¡te mato! Así que aléjate de ella ¿queda claro?-cada una de las palabras de Deidara estaba cargada de veneno, cosa que incomodaba a Itachi un poco, aun así se dispuso a hablar.

-¿y si ella se acerca a mi?- pregunto en un tono neutro, pero que el rubio sintió como un reto.

-eres bueno para alejar a la gente, tú sabrás que hacer-dicho esto Deidara se retiro a la salida, se detuvo un momento en la puerta y prosiguió – no me importa que mi hermana me odie en caso de que tenga que matarte, siempre y cuando pueda protegerla de ti… maldito-susurro la ultimo palabra antes de marcharse.

Itachi sentía un hueco en su interior, cada palabra que el artista había dicho le había llegado de una forma u otra.

Entendía los sentimientos de artista, y una parte de él quería respetar sus deseos, pero la otra quería seguir disfrutando de la compañía de su nueva amiga. Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo y poner los puntos en la balanza, quien perdía más y quién perdía menos…la respuesta era fácil…

ooOoo

Kisara se encamino a la habitación en la que dormía el Uchiha.

-Itachi buenos días, ¿Cómo estas hoy?- el joven se encontraba recostado de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-hola- respondió con la voz apagada sin moverse de su posición. La chica lo observo algo extrañada.

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿necesitas algo?-

-estoy bien… Kisara, podrías irte… quiero estar solo- sentencio Itachi esta vez con neutralidad.

Esto confundió algo a Kisa, el día anterior parecía haber estado mejor ¿ahora qué le sucedía? Se pregunto.

-vendré a verte más tarde por si necesitas algo- decidió cederle algo de espacio – por cierto mi padre vendrá a hacerte unas pruebas más tarde, ojalá y salgan bien, nos vemos- en realidad ella no estaba muy segura de irse, pero pensó que tal vez solo necesitaba un rato solo.

Deidara esperaba fuera del pasillo a su hermana, celebro internamente el verla salir de la habitación eso quería decir que su amenaza había servido de algo, sin embargo ella se veía algo deprimida, trato de no prestarle importancia, algún día se lo agradecería.

-¿sucede algo Kisara, uhn? – pregunto fingiendo no estar enterado.

-eto…no es nada - sabia que a Deidara no le importaría, pero de igual forma lo dijo- … es solo que Itachi me pidió que lo dejara solo- desvió la mirada y luego suspiro tratando de restarle un poco de importancia, era normal que la gente a veces quisiera estar sola.

ooOoo

-¿Cuándo se tomo esta foto?- cuestiono Hidan mientras observaba la credencial que acababan de serles entregadas a él y a él marionetista por parte del Tsuchikage.

- tengo mis medios –contesto él, de forma orgullosa. Mientras los hermanos iban llegando a la habitación- ¡Deidara, que bueno que te veo!- exclamo el castaño al verlo. El rubio estuvo a punto de ponerse a la defensiva creyendo que su padre podría haber descubierto que amenazo al Uchiha, sin embargo pronto fue descartado – toma –a él también le entrego una credencial.

-¿esto para que es, uhn?- pregunto Deidara mientras la examinaba.

-son permisos oficiales para poder estar en la aldea- respondió Sasori ahorrándole dar la explicación una vez más al kage – nos serán bastante útiles si no podemos pasar desapercibidos-

- hay algo más- menciono Daisuke en un tono un poco serio – necesito un favor por parte de Akatsuki –los tres miembros lo miraron un poco sorprendidos.

**Notas de la autora: sé lo que están pensando "otro Jinshuriki, que poco original", por eso ella es un seudo-Jinchiriki XD, si me odiaron con esto me odiaran más con lo que sigue (si aún hay más). He puesto supuestas pistas de esto en los capítulos anteriores así que no pueden decir que me lo saque de la manga.**

**Dudas con respecto al capítulo, comentarios, quejas, tomatazos, pedradas, donaciones de cornea para Itachi…review.**


	16. Dame una razón, dame esperanza

**Hola ha pasado tiempo (he estado ocupada), pero al fin les traigo el cap 16. Donde se revelaran más secretos y esas cosas.**

**Luego me ha llegado la locura de querer poner alguna pequeña frase al inicio de los capítulos (igual que en el manga que inicia con alguna frase o descripción de la escena) así que empezare a partir de aquí n_n.**

"No importa tu argumento… si no escucho las palabras con las que siempre he soñado solo puedo escoger el camino que me he previsto".

**CAPITULO 16. Dame una razón, dame esperanza.**

- hay algo más- menciono Daisuke en un tono un poco serio – necesito un favor por parte de Akatsuki –los tres miembros lo miraron un poco sorprendidos - una misión-

-¿qué clase de misión, uhn?- pregunto Deidara con interés.

-Hace unas semanas se empezó a formar un nuevo grupo terrorista en las afueras de la capital del país de la Tierra. Entre ellos hay criminales de rango S, solo han hecho unos cuantos actos de vandalismo, pero no permitiré que se vuelva un amenaza mayor. Necesito de sus servicios para sacarlos- el castaño hablaba con determinación, como un verdadero kage que ve por su aldea y su país.

-suena divertido- dijo Hidan con una sonrisa burlona y entusiasmado por la propuesta, hacia un tiempo que no combatía.

-está bien, cuente con ello- fue la respuesta del marionetista, al igual que el jashinista comenzaba a aburrirse y la idea de una misión no le desagradaba.

El rubio frunció un poco el seño ante la noticia, "un grupo terrorista" algo le decía que si aceptaba la misión se encontraría con viejos conocidos, le había restado importancia durante años y casi ignorado después de unirse a Akatsuki, pero tenía algunas cuentas pendientes con ellos. Por otro lado Itachi ya no era una de sus preocupaciones.

-lo hare, uhn- respondió Deidara también algo ansioso.

-bien- continúo Daisuke y se dirigió a su hija – Kisara, te enfrentaste a uno de ellos hace un par de meses en tu última misión ¿verdad?- los miembros de Akatsuki incluyendo a Deidara la miraron algo expectantes - ¿tú que opinas de ellos?-

-he, si- coloco su mano en el mentón de forma pensativa- Aquel sujeto era un oponente muy fuerte y peligroso, incluso rompió mi cadena, tuve algunos problemas para derrotarlo y al final escapo -

El kage reacciono de momento, había mandado arreglar esa dichosa cadena hace semanas y no había ido a recogerla al taller, pero había estado ocupado... y distraído.

- así que ya conoces al oponente, sería conveniente que fueras a la misión con nosotros- comento el marionetista.

-eto…- la kunoichi lo dudo un momento –yo tengo algunos deberes que hacer y bueno…- trato de justificarse.

-si te interesa ir con ellos pueden partir más tarde, así les dará tiempo para prepararse- sugirió Daisuke.

Espero a que los Akatsuki se retiraran, coloco una mano en el hombro de su hija y le hablo bajo

-no te veo muy segura de querer ir, ¿sucede algo?-.

-estoy bien- se rasco la nuca-es solo que estoy preocupada por Itachi, acabo de verlo y me pareció que no se encontraba bien, incluso me pidió que lo dejara solo-

-Kisara- el castaño la sujeto ahora de ambos hombros y se inclino un poco para quedar al nivel de su hija- entiendes que él está pasando por un momento difícil, es normal que su ánimo no sea el mismo todos los días, tal vez a veces te pida que lo dejes solo, pero hazle saber que tu estarás allí para el- le dijo esas palabras intentando animarla, pero tenía el presentimiento que algo no estaba del todo normal.

Se encamino a la clínica portando un maletín en el que traía algunos artículos médicos. Entrando a la habitación se encontró con la misma escena que su hija rato atrás.

-¿estás despierto?- pregunto el Kage mientras se acercaba a la cama, ya habiendo decidido que si no le respondía saltaría sobre él y le haría cosquillas para obligarlo a reaccionar.

-nmm…- Itachi soltó un sonido de confirmación y comenzó a revolverse un poco entre las sabanas para poder sentarse. Se le veía cansado, después de todo apenas y había podido conciliar el sueño durante la noche después de la visita del rubio.

-quisiera echar otro vistazo a tus ojos, pero esta vez te colocare unas gotas, harán que tu pupila se dilate, tal vez te sea un poco molesto-

-está bien- respondió Itachi un poco apático, mientras Daisuke removía los vendajes de su rostro y después le colocaba un par de gotas en cada uno de estos. Pasaron unos segundos y pensó que no sentiría ninguna molestia hasta que una horrible y amarga sensación le apareció atrás de la garganta por lo que se vio obligado a carraspear un poco.

-sí, creo que debí decirte que se iban hasta la garganta- dijo el castaño algo divertido – esperemos unos minutos a que hagan efecto. El médico continúo unos minutos después con su revisión.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, debido a que el Uchiha no tenía nada que comentar y Daisuke no tenía intenciones de interrumpir su silencio por un momento.

-te veo muy pensativo, dime, ¿ya tomaste una decisión?-

-si- hablo despacio, sin mucho ánimo- yo quiero que todo termine- Daisuke lo miro suspicazmente.

-"terminar" ¿Qué te hizo tomar esa decisión?- la idea de que algo no era normal se le hizo presente.

-nada, esta es mi decisión, desde hace mucho tiempo ha sido mi decisión…-

-ya veo- el Kage lo observo con nostalgia- ¿así que piensas rendirte después de todo el esfuerzo que les costó traerte hasta aquí? Además, qué hay del acuerdo que hiciste con Kisara, ¿piensas faltar a tu palabra?-

-…-guardo un momento silencio –sobre eso… quiero discutirlo con ella-

Daisuke salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su hija en el sofá de la sal leyendo un libro de ninjutsus médicos que probablemente tomo para desviar la atención o repasar un poco, esta le prestó atención y lo miro un poco intrigada.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto lo más tranquila posible mientras serraba el libro y lo colocaba a un lado, sin embargo estaba angustiada.

Su padre suspiro despacio y negó con la cabeza.

-quiere hablar contigo- dijo, a lo que Kisara se puso de pie y fue rumbo a la enfermería-

Daisuke se quedo de pie un momento, pensativo, sospechaba que aquel deseo de muerte provenía de dos fuentes: la culpabilidad y un rubio histérico. Suspiro una vez mas y fue detrás de su hija, presintiendo que algo no saldría bien.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Naoko, quien se encaminaba al mismo rumbo que el.

-Nao-chan- musito el Kage al verla, esta traía una bandeja con lo que sería el almuerzo de Uchiha, al igual que varias medicinas. –Me temo que algo no está bien con Itachi…- decidió tomarse unos minutos y explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

ooOoo

-mi padre dijo que querías hablar conmigo-

-así es… yo quiero que me liberes de nuestro trato- soltó sin vacilar a lo que la chica quedo atónita unos segundos.

-pe…pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres renunciar ahora? ¿Por qué quieres morirte?- no oculto el hecho que su voz quería quebrarse y luego hablo alterada- días atrás hubiera entendido tu decisión, incluso yo llegue a pensar que no podría cumplir mi parte del trato, pero lo más difícil ya paso, entonces ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué?- repitió la pregunta mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta para el mismo y otra para ella- porque eres patética…- la kunoichi se quedo por un momento sorprendida por tales palabras -por qué intentaste suicidarte cuando creíste que Deidara había muerto y yo acepte que lo remplazaras conmigo, por lastima probablemente, para darte una razón por la cual podrías seguir con tu miserable vida, únicamente por eso es que te propuse ese acuerdo. Pero ahora que sabes que Deidara está vivo, yo ya no soy más que un estorbo. O dime Kisara ¿no preferirías pasar el tiempo con tu hermano, el cual no has visto en seis años, en lugar de desperdiciarlo aquí conmigo? Deja de mentirte a ti misma, porque sabes que la respuesta es sí.-

Ella agacho la cabeza, arrepentida, una parte de lo que Itachi decía era cierto, cuando creyó que Deidara había muerto intento remplazarlo, pero no había podido, por el simple hecho de que Deidara era Deidara e Itachi era Itachi. También era cierto que quería pasar tiempo con su hermano, pero en realidad, le gustaría la idea de pasar el rato todos juntos.

- lo que tú has hecho por mí- el joven continuo hablando, conservando lo mas que pudo la neutralidad en su voz- decirme que somos amigos, el pasar tiempo conmigo, lo has hecho únicamente por lastima. Y todo este tiempo que has desperdiciado en mí, yo he estado sufriendo. Permíteme morir tranquilo, piénsalo de este modo, al fin ambos obtendremos aquello que tanto queríamos-

-¡mientes! ¡Estas mintiendo! El tiempo que hemos pasado juntos no ha sido un desperdicio, no sé qué cambio de ayer a hoy, pero tú en realidad querías seguir con vida, sino ¿por que esforzarte tanto?-

-ya te lo dije- elevo el tono de voz- fue porque eres patética, la única que está mintiendo sobre lo que quiere eres tú, y ya me estas cansando ¡pequeña perra hipócrita!- la gota que derramo el vaso de agua, su último recurso para alejarla, algo que le dolió más a él decirlo que a ella escucharlo, pero era necesario hacerlo, para no lastimar mas a la gente que le importaba. no previo la cachetada que se precipito a su rostro por parte de la chica.

-¡idiota! Muérete si tanto lo deseas ¡ya no me importa!- le grito llena de ira sin percatarse de toda la tristeza que se sentía en esa habitación. Azoto la puerta tras de sí he ignoro a sus padres quienes se habían quedado fuera escuchando todo.

-Naoko- llamo el Tsuchikage a su esposa y esta volteo a verlo – tienes que decírselo-

-lo sé… pero que se supone que le diga, no puedo llegar y simplemente soltarlo así como así, ni siquiera me imagino como reaccionaria- menciono Naoko con angustia mientras se masajeaba la sien.

-lo entiendo, pero habrá que encontrar algún momento para ello lo antes posible-

- o ¿podrías decírselo tu?- comento la mujer con un suave tono de juego, pero a la vez de fastidio, a lo que Daisuke sonrió con ironía y agrego.

-no es algo que yo deba decirle y lo sabes… pero puedo ver la forma de predisponerlo-

-gracias, esto es importante para mí-

ooOoo

Corrió ha

sta su habitación, tomo su mochila y comenzó a empacar todo aquello que creyó necesario en su nublado juicio por el enojo, mientras hablaba entre dientes.

-estúpido, eres un estúpido Itachi, si tanto quieres morirte hazlo, pero no en mi presencia, no mientras yo esté aquí… no… no ahora…- el enfado se convirtió en tristeza que era lo que en realidad había sentido desde un inicio. Se llevo las manos al rostro para cubrir sus ojo una vez que sintió las lagrimas aparecer, se recostó en su cama y sollozo un rato.

…

-toma- le dijo Naoko a su hija entregándole un paquete, un poco pesado y que parecía contener piezas metálicas. Kisara lo abrió para darse cuenta de que se trataba de su cadena, esta media cerca de tres metros y tenía dos kunai, una en cada extremo. Era el arma que solía usar por preferencia en misiones muy peligrosas.

-gracias mamá, creo que me hará falta-

-así que has decidido ir a la misión-

-sí, yo… yo no estoy aun muy convencida, pero creo que es mejor que quedarme aquí-

-ya veo- menciono Naoko dándole la razón a su hija y luego reflexiono- ¿piensas despedirte de él? Sabes que podría ser la última vez que lo veas-

- lo sé, lo sé. Iré a verlo antes de irme- respondió con nostalgia y agacho un poco la cabeza con resignación. Su madre la miro con comprensión.

-se que quieres decirlo… y te agradezco que no lo hayas hecho- dijo Naoko con un semblante serio.

Kisara cruzo las piernas sobre la cama, hecho un pequeño vistazo a su madre y enfoco la mirada al frente.

-se bien que es algo de lo que no me corresponde hablar, pero me siento tan inútil al saberlo y no decir nada- frunció el seño y prosiguió – ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer-

Naoko suspiro despacio, comenzaba a sentir la presión.

ooOoo

Hacia un rato que comenzaron a prepararse para la misión, lo que incluía la selección de armas, aparte del equipo básico que constaba de shurikens y kunais, Sasori contaba con sus marionetas, Deidara con su arcilla y Hidan…

-no… no… no… - tomo un arma más del estante la examino con la vista rápidamente y la arrojo a un lado junto con las demás, había pasado la última media hora rechazando posibles armas de la bodega de armamento.

-¡quieres escoger algo ya! Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo- se quejo el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba los brazos y observaba de reojo algunos de los utensilios regados en el suelo.

-no es mi culpa, ninguna de las armas que tienen aquí va con mi estilo- rezongo el jashinista.

-perdón si ninguna se parece a tu guadaña uhn- se quejo Deidara con sarcasmo – ahora escoge una para que podamos irnos-

-¿por qué no revisan en la colección privada del cuarto Tsuchikage?- sugirió Ryota, quien se había tomado la molestia de acompañarlos y asegurarse que el desorden del jashinista no pasara a mayores.

-¡la colección del cuarto! ¿No deberíamos consultarlo con mi padre, uhn?- pregunto Deidara.

-no será necesario- contesto el médico sin siquiera meditarlo un segundo- a Daisuke no le importaran que tomen una cosa o dos de allí-

-entonces vamos-sentencio el rubio.

Siguieron a Ryota al sótano de la bodega, donde tuvieron que bajar varias escaleras y recorrer un oscuro pasillo antes de llegar a una gran puerta de metal, esta lucia bastante pesada, pero el shinobi de Iwa la abrió con facilidad. El lugar estuvo a oscuras solo un momento hasta que encendieron las luces. Diferente a lo que imaginaron de un sótano, este era espacioso, contaba con una gran iluminación, las paredes del lugar estaban recubiertas de lo que parecía ser mármol y las armas estaban guardadas en estantes, gabinetes, vitrinas, algunas otras colgadas en las paredes, dando un estilo de elegancia al lugar. Por un momento los miembros Akatsuki miraron algo maravillado, Deidara aun cuando recordaba ese lugar no dejaba de sorprenderle, Sasori estaba impresionado por el orden y belleza que allí se apreciaba, parecía mas una colección de arte que una de armas. Por su parte a Hidan le sorprendió la cantidad y variedad de artefactos punzocortantes allí presentes.

-y ¿qué clase de arma esta buscando?- interrumpió Ryota.

-mm… una guadaña- respondió el jashinista algo dudoso, tantas herramientas de combate le hicieron creer que cambiaria de opinión.

-una guadaña… están en el tercer salón, síganme-

Llegaron al tercer salón, al igual que el resto del lugar era impresionante. Los ojos le brillaron al peli gris al ver tanta variedad en tamaños, formas y colores en cuanto a la oz se refería.

-date prisa y escoge una- sentencio el marionetista ya algo impaciente.

-ya se, ya se… ¿quién te nombro líder de equipo?...- reclamo de mala gana mientras buscaba con la vista. Algo no tardo en llamar su atención y se apresuro a llegar donde se encontraba. Se trataba de una guadaña negra con rojo de tres hojas. La tomo de su sitio y comenzó a examinarla.

-¡quiero esta! ¡Es perfecta!- exclamo.

-ya era hora uhn, vallamos por Kisara y partamos lo antes posible- sugirió Deidara.

ooOoo

Cuando regresaron a la casa, la joven los estaba esperando sentada en una banca de la entrada en compañía del Tsuchikage. Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, la kunoichi tomo su mochila del suelo y dio un par de pasos al frente.

-aquí están los detalles sobre la misión – menciono Daisuke mientras le entregaba un pergamino a Sasori.

-entiendo- respondió el marionetista desenroscando el pergamino y echándole un veloz vistazo.

-supongo que con ustedes cuatro debería ser suficiente, pero si necesitan refuerzos comuníquense lo antes posible-

-solo son unos cuantos criminales, hemos enfrentado cosas peores- agrego el jashinista con autosuficiencia.

-bien, en todo caso les deseo buena suerte- los despidió el kage.

Comenzaron a retirarse, cruzaron el gran portón de la casa, cuando Kisara decidió voltear atrás, deseaba quedarse tanto como deseaba estar con Deidara, apenas y había pasado tiempo con él en esos días, suspiro con pesadez y regreso la vista al frente fijándola en la espalda de su hermano quien estaba por delante de ella, dio un par de pasos para alcanzarlo y le tomo de la muñeca, era doloroso pero tenía que aceptar que no siempre las cosas resultarían como ella quería.

Deidara volteo curioso al sentir el agarre y sonrió al verla, se sentía feliz de al fin haber separado a Uchiha de su hermana, en verdad temía por la seguridad de ella.

Sasori caminaba cerca de un metro por detrás de los hermanos, estaba concentrado en la chica, aun le costaba trabajo creer que ella fuese una especie de jinchuriki, se alegraba de que ella no estuviese en su lista, actualmente despreciaba la idea de tener que lastimar a alguien que lo ayudo.

Llegaron a la capital del país de la tierra antes del atardecer, entraron en la ciudad y pasaron por una de las callejuelas, mucha gente comenzaba a cerrar sus negocios y a refugiarse en sus casas, mientas veían con algo de desconfianza a los cuatro extraños que recorrían la calle.

-parece que llegamos a tiempo- menciono Sasori al ver la reacción de los pueblerinos.

-los grupos terroristas son comunes en este país, la gente solo toma sus precauciones- comento Kisara mientras volteaba a su alrededor.

-eso tiene sentido- comento Hidan mientras volteaba a ver a Deidara acusadoramente, ya que el antes había participado en esa clase de actividades. El rubio le regreso la mirada con molestia.

Se instalaron en una posada del lugar.

-bien, por ahora descansaremos- hablo el marionetista- y una vez que anochezca saldremos a patrullar la zona discretamente- decía mientras planeaba una estrategia- el primero que encuentre algo avisara a los demás. Kisara no quiero que los enfrentes sola así que tú te quedaras con Deidara-

-me parece lo más conveniente uhn- dijo el rubio y ella solo asintió conforme.

-bien- continuo – nos mantendremos en contacto por medio de las radios y en caso de que nadie vea nada nos reuniremos aquí en la mañana ¿entendido?-

-si- afirmaron los otros tres.

Hidan se puso de pie y tomo su nueva arma estaba ansioso por estrenarla, tanto que no podía quitar de su rostro esa burlona y sádica sonrisa cada vez que la sujetaba.

ooOoo

Solo fue suficiente un día para que su cuerpo volviera a deteriorarse a falta de medicina, había decidido no tomarla para no interferir con su deceso. Muy a regañadientes había consumido solo un poco de alimento. Había querido pasar la mayor parte del día solo, era mejor a que lo vieran agonizar y sintieran lastima por él, de igual forma recibió frecuentes y fugaces visitas por parte del Tsuchikage quien intento sin mucho éxito hacer un poco de platica.

Ahora intentaba dormir, pero le resultaba difícil, si el dolor en el pecho no lo mantenía despierto, eran los constantes escalofríos causados por la fiebre o la tos.

Sin previo aviso la falta de aire y el sabor a hierro en su boca se hicieron presentes, sentía que se ahogaba con su propia sangre, inútilmente intento mantener la calma, pero pronto se desespero, se sentó bruscamente, cubrió su boca con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el colchón y comenzó a toser con insistencia mientras vomitaba una gran cantidad de sangre, la cual sintió escurrir por su mano, no pudo evitar preocuparse al respecto y sentir miedo, jadeo un poco intentando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

Sintió una cálida caricia en la espalda y pronto su malestar comenzó a disminuir permitiéndole respirar con más normalidad, un gran alivio lo invadió permitiéndole bajar la guardia.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Daisuke suspendiendo su jutsu medico y retirando la mano de la espalda del muchacho. Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

-si… gracias- contesto mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre con una toalla que el castaño le proporciono.

-¿quieres que te de algo para disminuir las molestias? Podrías dormir mejor-

-no, estoy bien así- respondió cortante, acurrucándose nuevamente en la cama.

-¿Por qué sigues torturándote?- soltó el castaño de golpe.

-y ¿Por qué sigue insistiendo en querer ayudarme?- se pudo a la defensiva- si no va a dejarme tranquilo ¡puedo salir a morirme en la calle!- se quedo en silencio un momento tratando de calmarse -¿Por qué le importa un asesino como yo?- respiro profundo, no estaba aun seguro, pero la mejor forma en que le dejaran en paz parecía ser sincerándose.

-sabe porque me rendí- comenzó a hablar casi en susurro- porque no tiene caso que siga viviendo, aun cuando me recupere no hay nadie a quien en verdad le importe, no tengo a donde ir… no tengo nada. No tengo amigos, si yo muriese al resto de los miembros de Akatsuki les daría igual, viaje con Hidan y Sasori-san una semana y ninguno de ellos se ha tomado la mínima molestia de preguntar cómo me encuentro. Por otro lado hay mucha gente que me odia…como mi hermano… su hijo Deidara… toda Konoha. ¿Le parece que alguien que asesinó a su familia a sangre fría tenga derecho a la compasión? Yo creo que no, al menos se reconocer mi pecado… Como le dije no tengo nada…así que déjeme en paz- se recostó dándole la espalda a Tsuchikage y jalando las sabanas para cubrirse totalmente.

El silencio permaneció cerca de un minuto.

-es triste que pienses así, y que no tomes en cuenta a personas como Naoko o a mí, ni siquiera conoces nuestra opinión sobre ti…- hizo una pausa para darse cuenta que Itachi acababa se quedarse dormido. Suspiro con pesadez y decidió retirarse.

Daisuke regreso a su habitación y se metió nuevamente en la cama a un lado de su esposa para seguir durmiendo, Naoko se volteo en dirección a él.

-¿Cómo esta?-

-deprimido. Naoko tienes que decirle lo antes posible-

oooOooo

Pasaron la noche en vela, vigilando los alrededores de la capital del país de la tierra en vano, no hubo ni un solo movimiento esa noche.

Los primeros en regresar a la posada fueron los hermanos. Kisara entro a la habitación y se lanzo a la cama a descansar un rato, tal vez no estaba tan exhausta como otras veces, sin embargo era mejor que durmiera un rato mientras pudiese, ya que las próximas noches también las pasarían en vela.

Aproximadamente una hora después también regresaron los otros dos Akatsikis.

oooOooo

Inhaló profundo cuando percibió aquella fragancia en el aire, le era fácil saber que Naoko había entrado a la habitación con lo que sería su desayuno y quiso hacer algún comentario para ser al menos un poco condescendiente.

-el perfume que usa… es muy bonito… me parece incluso familiar…-

Naoko mostro una sonrisa triste, sabía que ese era el mejor momento para hablar y él mismo había propiciado la oportunidad, camino despacio hacia un lado de la cama mientras comenzó a hablar.

-es muy probable que lo recuerdes, después de todo Mikoto solía usarlo también- se quedo de pie al lado de la cama, viendo como Itachi se sentaba en esta bruscamente y volteaba a verla totalmente intrigado, con la boca abierta como si quisiera decir algo, pero no supiera que.

El corazón del chico comenzó a acelerarse, estaba tan conmocionado, como es que esa mujer conocía a su madre, había tantas cosas que quería preguntar, pero todas las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Naoko continúo hablando.

-…así es conocí a tu madre, cuando éramos niñas y ambas vivíamos en el complejo Uchiha…- Itachi retrocedió un poco sintiendo aun más confusión, todo se le revolvía una vez más, durante años creyó que solo quedaban tres miembros del clan Uchiha contándolo a él, y ahora esa mujer le decía ser una Uchiha, no podía confirmar o negar nada, pero por lo que había dicho parecía creíble, sintió una pequeña emoción por un momento, pero después entro en miedo ante una duda…

Sintió culpa, miedo, vergüenza, agacho la mirada y comenzó a temblar contra su voluntad, ¿ahora que iba a pasar?

-…Mikoto era mi amiga y el saber que la mataste me daño tanto…-sus dudas crecieron aun mas -…no solo ella… el clan, era nuestra familia después de todo- la voz de la mujer se escuchaba dolida- He esperado todo este tiempo para conocerte por que hay algo importante que debo hacer…-

Paso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del joven que simplemente se dejo hacer, esperando casi cualquier cosa menos aquel abrazo y las siguientes palabras…

-te perdono, te perdono…te perdono…- esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez junto a su oído. Itachi pronto sintió como la humedad se acumulaba en los vendajes de sus ojos para después escurrir forzadamente por sus mejillas. Comenzó a sollozar con fuerza logrando al fin articular algunas palabras.

-lo lamento…no sabe cuánto lo lamento…lo… lo siento tanto…- Naoko lo abrazo con más fuerza, no podía imaginar toda la culpa que ese chico había cargado hasta ese día, el infierno que debió haber vivido. Le acarició el cabello con ternura, mientras intentaba consolarlo.

-está bien, tranquilo, hiciste lo que consideraste correcto, todo está bien…- durante varios minutos sintió como el joven seguía llorando y pronunciaba de vez en cuando otro "lo lamento". Finalmente comenzó a calmarse y parecía pensar con mayor claridad.

-siempre creí que sería imposible… escuchar esas palabras…- dijo aun entrecortadamente y recargado en el hombro de la mujer. Era increíble, extraño pero increíble lo bien que se sentía en ese momento- yo… quisiera preguntarle tantas cosas… Naoko-san…-

-prometo que te lo explicare- lo separo un poco de ella para que quedara bien sentado.

-Naoko-san, ¿cree que no sea muy tarde para aceptar el tratamiento que me ofrecieron?- se precipito un poco a cambiar el tema, preguntando aun con un poco de desconfianza, sin embargo esto hizo que la kuniochi sonriera tranquila, al menos eso le indicaba que se sentía un poco mejor.

-yo creo que no, ¿quieres que valla por Daisuke?- le pregunto mientras se poni de pie y echaba un pequeño vistazo a ambos lados.

-por favor-

-vuelvo en un momento, mientras comete tu desayuno- comento mientras le pasaba la charola con los alimentos que casi habían sido olvidados y se encamino en busca de su marido.

Itachi sintió que las lágrimas volvían a escurrir de sus ojos, estaba agradecido con Kisara por haberlo llevado con ella a su casa, con su familia, por darle una nueva oportunidad e incluso esperanza. Recordó su última conversación el día anterior…

**Flash Back**

Alguien volvió a entrar a la enfermería por enésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana. El joven Uchiha resoplo molesto y frunció un poco el seño al reconocer el chacra de la persona que acababa de llegar. Decidió seguir recostado y mirando al lado contrario.

-he decidido que iré a una misión con mi hermano…- hablo calmadamente, no tenia caso volverse a molestar en ese momento y menos cuando esa podía ser una despedida, observo a Itachi quien parecía ignorarla y prosiguió – desconozco cuantos tiempo dure. Y… y solo quería decirte que yo "desearía poder darte una mejor razón para que reconsideraras todo"… y de ser posible estuvieses aquí cuando yo regrese-su voz había comenzado a quebrarse, aun así se contuvo lo mas que pudo –en verdad deseo volver a verte…-arrastro sus últimas palabras y finalmente se acerco para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico, lo cual tomo a Itachi por sorpresa.

Se escucho un suave "adiós" y la puerta una vez más.

-adiós- musito bajo antes de volverse a acurrucar e intentar dormir un poco.

**Fin Flash Back**

-yo también espero volver a verte- dijo y sonrió para si mismo.

**oooOooo**

**Hasta aquí el cap 16. en lo personal queria poner a llorar a Itachi (ya le hacia falta desaogarse). En el próximo capítulo ya les explico un poco más acerca de Naoko y de la misión a la que fueron mandados los demás, ¡al fin habrá combates! XD . Espero que les haya gustado, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, o cualquier cosa háganmelo saber mandándome un review, no hay mejor regalo de cumpleaños que recibir un review (si, este 7 de mi cumple XD).**

**No les digo que espero actualizar pronto, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo**.


End file.
